Ansia de Pasion
by SAKURAAK
Summary: SHAORAN LI del clan Lykae a punto estuvo de ser destruido cuando perdió a la única mujer que le estaba destinada. El despiadado guerrero se volvió aún más frío, no llevándose jamás a otra a su cama... hasta que un apasionado encuentro con su enemiga, SAKURA la Esperada, despierta de nuevo sus más oscuras pasiones. Su contacto lánguido y ardiente es irresistible.
1. Prologo

_**Disclaimer:** Este fic no me pertenece, es una adaptacion de la obra Ansia de Pasion de la Escritora Kresley Cole_. _Los personajes de SCC no me pertenecen son propiedad de CLAMP, esta adaptacion es hecha sin animo de lucro simplemente para entretener._

Aclaraciones:

_pensamientos - frases de importancia _

_- Dialogos_

**_Prólogo_**

_El Bosque de los Tres Puentes Invierno 1827_

_Quiere marcar mi carne..._ La luna llena brillaba en los lienzos de nieve y los estériles árboles, haciendo que el vestido verde de cazador de MEILING brillara tan distintivamente como un faro para la bestia que la perseguía.

_Marcarme con sus dientes_, pensó salvajemente mientras saltaba sobre un helado arroyo. Cuando el rugido frenético de la bestia hizo eco a través del bosque, tropezó en el terraplén. Escalándolo desesperadamente, continuó hacia su casa.

Las ramas de los abedules se le clavaban en el pelo y la arañaban la cara entumecida por el frío. Mientras se retorcía para soltarse de su agarre, la nieve empezó a caer una vez más, enturbiando su visión. Otro bramido en la oscuridad silenció a las criaturas de la noche, el sonido de su respiración desigual comenzó a ensordecerla.

SHAORAN, el hombre al que amaba desde que era una niña, le había advertido sobre la luna llena, preparándola:

- Cambiaré, MEILING. No puedo controlarlo. Y tú eres vulnerable a que te haga daño...

Había insistido en encontrarse con él esta noche, porque había sabido cuan crítico era este tiempo para él, y porque estaba ansiosa por compensarle por negar sus deseos una y otra vez. Pero entonces, a última hora, su valor falló. Había mirado a la cara de su amado, y la luna había revelado a un monstruo en su lugar.

Él había sabido que ella estaba horrorizada. Sus ojos brillantes azul hielo, habían estado llenos de un anhelo animal hasta que se habían estrechado con comprensión.

- Corre... MEILING —había dicho ásperamente—. Ve al... castillo. Enciérrate... lejos de mí.

Podía oírle precipitándose hacia ella, más cerca, pero ella casi estaba allí. Alcanzando el borde del bosque, vio su casa en el claro nevado bajo ella, un castillo imponente en medio de la confluencia de los tres grandes ríos de su reino. _Tan cerca_.

MEILING corrió por el familiar y tortuoso sendero que la llevaría abajo. Tan pronto como salió al camino, un movimiento explotó ante sus ojos. De repente al aire rebosó de cuervos, disparándose a su alrededor, las alas batiendo contra su cara entumecida. Balanceándose entre ellos ciegamente, tropezó y perdió pie en el helado sendero cubierto de raíces.

Sin peso... cayendo... cayendo al lado del barranco... El impacto le arrancó violentamente la respiración de los pulmones e hizo que su vista se oscureciera. Todavía cayendo...

Cuando aterrizó en el fondo, hubo un mojado sonido asqueroso como si alguna fuerza le golpeara a través del estómago. Un inimaginable dolor la atravesó. Miró boquiabierta con incomprensión al afilado tocón que salía de su cuerpo. _No... no... no puede ser._

Mientras el dolor disminuía a solo una fría sensación de presión interior, débilmente asió los restos de un abedul, talado por uno de los leñadores de su reino.

Con cada respiración, la sangre burbujeaba de su boca. Goteaba por su cara a la nieve, tan suavemente como sus lágrimas.

MEILING de los Tres Puentes moriría en las sombras de la luna de su propia casa.

Aturdida, mirando fijamente al cielo, escuchó mientras la bestia se apresuraba hacia ella lo más rápido que podía, como si oliera la sangre. Antes de que pudiera alcanzar a MEILING, reconoció que ya no estaría sola.

Justo después de que divisara más cuervos volando en círculos sobra su cabeza, unos labios helados se encontraron con los suyos. El vacío y el caos se filtraron por ella como una enfermedad. Mientras se retorcía fútilmente, una voz dentro de la cabeza de MEILING habló a la noche, una víspera invernal rebosante de propósitos.

—_Muere_ —susurró la voz contra la boca sangrienta de MEILING. Inmediatamente, ella percibió la debilidad de su corazón. Los pulmones cesaron su labor y la máscara de dolor de su cara se aflojó.

La presencia se desvaneció, reemplazada por otra. La última mirada de MEILING fue a la bestia, rugiendo en agonía a la luna, clavándose las garras en el pecho con salvaje dolor.


	2. Capitulo 1

_**Disclaimer:** Este fic no me pertenece, es una adaptacion de la obra Ansia de Pasion de la Escritora Kresley Cole_. _Los personajes de SCC no me pertenecen son propiedad de CLAMP, esta adaptacion es hecha sin animo de lucro simplemente para entretener._

Aclaraciones:

_pensamientos - frases de importancia _

_- Dialogos_

**_Presente _**

**_Tumba de los Incubi, selva de Guatemala Día 3 del Talismán Hie. _**

**_El premio: Cuatro tocados de sacrificio de oro, cada uno vale siete puntos_**

* * *

><p>- ¿Acechándome, señor LI? —<p>

Preguntó Sakura Esperada al Lykae detrás de ella sin darse la vuelta. En la oscuridad del pasillo que llevaba a una de las cámaras de enterramiento, Shaoran Li la había estado siguiendo en silencio. Pero lo había sentido mirándola fijamente, justo como lo había hecho en la asamblea del Talismán Hie hace tres noches.

- No es probable, bruja. — ¿Cómo puede tal sonido de retumbar escocés sonar tan amenazador?—. Yo sólo cazo al acecho lo que quiero agarrar.

Saku giró para lanzarle una mirada, sabiendo que no podía verle la cara bajo la capucha de la capa escarlata que siempre llevaba. Pero a la luz de su linterna sobre el hombro, ella podía verle, y utilizó la cubierta para disfrazar su larga y apreciativa mirada.

Suspiró interiormente. Los machos Lykae eran notoriamente guapos, y los pocos que había visto habían vivido de acuerdo a su reputación, pero éste era excepcionalmente sexy.

Tenía el cabello castaño como el chocolate, lacio y grueso, alcanzando el cuello de su camisa obviamente costosa. Su cuerpo, en el cual se había encontrado pensando con frecuencia durante los pasados tres días, era sublime. De pie alcanzaba bastante más de 1,90 m de altura y aunque el pasillo era lo bastante ancho para que pasaran dos personas normales, los hombros anchos y su gran cuerpo llenaban el espacio.

Pero incluso con todas sus muchas atracciones, sus ojos eran lo que lo hacía tan extraordinario. Eran de un rico color ámbar caliente y había una clase de luz siniestra en ellos, que le gustaba.

Ella era un poco siniestra también.

- ¿Te has hartado de mirar? —preguntó él, en tono mordaz. Sí, era sexy pero desgraciadamente su antipatía hacia las brujas era bien conocida.

He terminado contigo —respondió y quería decirlo. No tenía tiempo para suspirar por bruscos guerreros hombres lobos si planeaba ser la primera de su clase en ganar el Hie, un juego de búsqueda con toques de _El gran reto1_.

Con un encogimiento de hombros interno, continuó hacia otra cámara de enterramiento. Era la décima que había investigado durante horas y varios otros competidores habían estado abajo, profundamente en el interior de esta tumba interminable.

Quizás lo había sorprendido con su corta despedida porque pasó un momento antes de que la siguiera. Los únicos sonidos en el espacio que resonaban eran sus pesadas pisadas que él ya no molestaba en amortiguar. El silencio entre ellos era duro.

- ¿Quién abrió esta tumba? —preguntó él finalmente, arrastrándose demasiado cerca detrás de ella.

—Los tres arqueros elfos y una pareja de demonios.

Los arqueros, dos machos y una hembra, eran arqueros mortales con la rápida velocidad del relámpago, y los demonios de la rabia masculinos eran increíblemente poderosos, segundos en fuerza sólo detrás de los Lykae. Incluso para ellos, la piedra del rastrillo que sellaba la tumba había sido casi imposible de mover.

Se habían dado cuenta de que toda la estructura piramidal se había movido con el tiempo y los terremotos y ahora descansaba sobre el rastrillo, haciendo que pesara toneladas. Levantarla les había tomado la cooperación de todos ellos, con los dos demonios levantándolas y los cazadores empujando un enorme canto rodado debajo para sostenerlas abiertas.

- ¿Y ellos simplemente te permitieron entrar después de su esfuerzo?

Ella se paró y lo encaró otra vez.

- ¿Qué deberían haber hecho, señor MacRieve? —

Los otros no sólo le habían permitido entrar. Aunque apenas conocía a ninguno de ellos, habían querido trabajar juntos dado que había cuatro premios. Así que se habían separado para cubrir las docenas de cámaras de esta tumba y prometido al Lore avisar a los otros de un hallazgo.

La sonrisa de MacRieve era una torsión cruel de los labios.

- Sé exactamente lo que yo habría hecho.

Sin vacilación, ella dijo:

- Sé exactamente cómo me hubiera vengado.

Parecía sorprendido de que no le temiera, pero la verdad era que ella no se asustaba fácilmente, cuando no se encaraba con alturas o insectos innecesariamente grandes. Y estaba bien enterada de cuán viciosos podían ser los competidores del Hie mientras competían alrededor del mundo en busca de los premios.

Esta dureza del Hie era el porqué había sido enviada por la Casa de Brujas a competir, aunque sólo tuviera veintitrés años, y fuera originaria del aquelarre de sombras de Nueva Orleáns, la perezosa Casa de Animales de brujas.

Pero Saku no estaba por encima del engaño, y a diferencia de muchas brujas, no vacilaría en utilizar la magia para dañar a otros si lo merecían, si podía manejarse con sus volátiles poderes.

Li la rodeó hasta que los 1,90 m de furioso macho hombre lobo se cernió sobre ella. Era al menos treinta centímetros más alto y cientos de veces más fuerte, pero se forzó a mantenerse firme.

- Vigila tu paso, pequeña bruja. No deseas enojar a uno como yo.

El gran premio del Hie era la Llave de Thrane, que permitía a su poseedor volver atrás en el tiempo, no una vez, sino _dos_. Por un instrumento así, sabía que él estaba preparado para echarla del concurso. Así que tenía que convencerlo de que era imposible para él hacerlo.

- Igualmente, no deberías enojarme. —Su voz era firme mientras lo miraba—. Recuerda que puedo transformar tu sangre en ácido por si acaso —dijo, mintiendo descaradamente.

-Sí, he oído los rumores de tu poder. —Entrecerró los ojos—. Aunque es curioso que no hayas abierto la tumba con un golpecito del dedo.

Sí, podría haber levantado el rastrillo con concentración, con una borrachera de suerte sin precedentes, y con ausencia de resaca. Oh, y si estuviera en peligro de muerte.

Desgraciadamente, su magia se basaba en la adrenalina, haciéndola tan infinita como incontrolable

- ¿Piensas que debería utilizar magia como la mía para abrir una tumba? —preguntó Saku con tono burlón. _La señora del engaño, trabajando aquí_—. Eso sería como llamarte a ti para levantar una pluma.

Él inclinó la cabeza, evaluándola. Después de lo que le pareció una hora, él empezó a andar otra vez. Saku dio un suspiro interno de alivio. Si cualquiera en el Lore averiguaba cuán vulnerable era realmente, estaría condenada. Sabía esto, pero por mucho que trabajara duramente, siempre que manifestaba y soltaba un poder significativo, las cosas acababan por _estallar._

Como su confundida mentora Elianna explicó:

- Los caballos tienen piernas poderosas pero eso no significa que sean bailarinas talentosas.

La anciana Elianna entrenó con Saku diariamente para controlar la naturaleza destructiva de sus hechizos porque creía que la sutil magia invocaba la mayoría de los temores en sus enemigos.

Y la Casa de Brujas mediaba con el temor.

El pasillo finalmente terminaba en una pared ancha y alta, cubierta de tallas de caras y animales morbosos. Ella levantó su linterna y los relieves parecieron moverse en las sombras. Habían sido puestos aparentemente allí para proteger una pequeña apertura en el túnel cerca del suelo, la cual estaba hecha como si fuera una boca abierta con colmillos.

Ella gesticuló hacia el Lykae.

- La edad antes que la belleza, señor Li. —Lo evaluó otra vez, luego estudió la pequeña apertura, que no podría medir más de un metro cuadrado—. Si crees que puedes encajar.

Él se paró inmóvil, claramente no a gusto con ser dirigido.

- Sólo los humanos me llaman señor Li.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

- Yo no soy humana. —Su madre fue una druida de los fey, y su último padre había sido un brujo de dudosa fama. Así que Saku era una bruja fey o una "brufey" como se burlaban sus compañeras—. ¿Entonces te gustaría que te llamara Shaoran o Shao para abreviar?

- Shao es como me llaman mis amigos, así que no lo hagas.

_Que gilip..._

- Ningún problema. Tengo un montón de otros nombres que te encajan. La mayoría de ellos acaban en _er_.

Él ignoró su comentario.

- Tú entras en el túnel primero.

- ¿No crees que sería impropio para mí estar sobre mis manos y rodillas delante de ti? Además, no necesitas mi linterna para ver en la oscuridad, y si voy primero, te asegurarás de no perderme y llegar al premio primero.

- No me gusta nada, o nadie en mi espalda. —Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho e inclinó un hombro contra el muro con semblante gruñón.

Ella nunca había visto a un Lykae transformarse a su elevada forma de hombre lobo, pero sabía por aquellos que lo habían visto que podía ser tan aterrador como cualquier monstruo verdadero o imaginario.

- Y tendrás tu pequeña capa roja puesta —continuó él—, así no seré capaz de ver nada sobre ti que pueda ser... impropio.

- ¿Retorciendo mis palabras? Te haré saber que soy criminalmente mona...

- Entonces ¿por qué te escondes detrás de una capa?

-No me _escondo_. —De hecho, eso era precisamente lo que hacía—. Me gusta llevarla. —Lo _odiaba_.

Aún antes de su nacimiento, ella había sido predicha para ser la Esperada, la más poderosa nacida en la Casa de Brujas en siglos, pero hacía cuatro años, fue predicho también que un macho del Lore la reconocería como suya y la reclamaría. El buscaría encerrarla, protegiéndola con una ferocidad tal que la magia no podría derrotarla, privando así a la Casa de sus poderes.

Desde la predicción, ella había sido forzada a cubrirse todas y cada una de las veces que puso un pie fuera de su hogar. Era innecesario decir, que su vida de citas en la adolescencia había sufrido un golpe.

Lucía la capa, una roja porque en el corazón ella era del tipo rebelde de la Letra Escarlata, y como respaldo se escondía también detrás de un encantamiento mágico que disfrazaba su aspecto, el tono de su voz, y su olor.

Si un macho como Shaoran la veía, percibiría a una morena con ojos azules, cuando de hecho ella era castaña rojiza con ojos verdes, y él tendría dificultad en recordar algo como sus características, su figura, o la longitud del pelo. El encantamiento era una segunda naturaleza en la que apenas pensaba ya.

Incluso con todas esas precauciones, siguió la de que los machos libres del Lore tenían que ser evitados a toda costa. Pero Saku había oído en la asamblea, una fiesta del chisme si hubiera visto alguna vez una, que Shaoran ya había encontrado a su compañera y la había perdido hacía más un siglo.

Saku había sentido simpatía hacia él. La existencia entera de un Lykae se concentraba en su compañera, y en su larga vida inmortal, sólo conseguiría una, sólo una oportunidad en una eternidad para encontrar la felicidad.

Cuándo vio que no se movía, murmuró:

- Bien. La belleza antes que la edad.

Soltó la correa de la linterna y entró. El espacio era más apretado de lo que se había imaginado, pero no tuvo tiempo de volver a pensar su decisión porque entró directamente después de ella. Resignada, exhaló y mantuvo su linterna arriba para alumbrar el camino.

La piedra estaba fría y húmeda y estaba contenta por su capa, hasta que se atrapó la rodilla con ella y el cordón alrededor del cuello tiró de su cabeza hacia abajo. Cuándo sucedió otra vez, se retorció, echando el material a la espalda para que fluyera detrás de ella mientras progresaba hacia delante. _Así. Mejor_.

Cinco pasos después:

- Li, estás en mi capa. Déjame levantar...

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, él alcanzó entre las rodillas y luego arriba contra el pecho para cortar cordón del cuello con una garra. Los ojos de ella se abrieron y dejó caer la luz para asir puñados de tela, pero él dio un tirón a la capa fuera de su alcance.

- ¡Devuélvemela!

- Te retrasaba, y por lo tanto a mi.

Ella rechinó los dientes, luchando por controlar su genio.

- Si _tú_ hubieras ido primero...

- No lo hice. Si la quieres, ¿por qué no usas la magia para quitármela?

¿Sospechaba él cuán volátil era su poder? ¿Había descubierto sus debilidades?

- Realmente no quieres que haga eso.

- Realmente no debes querer tu capa de vuelta. Venga entonces, brujita, solo quítamela.

Encanto o no, ella había crecido acostumbrada a la seguridad física de la prenda de vestir. Y cuando se dio cuenta de que no iba a recuperarla sin magia, Saku apenas suprimió el impulso de frotar sus brazos descubiertos. De repente llegó a ser muy consciente de cuán altos estaban los pantalones cortos de excursionismo en sus muslos y cómo su camiseta sin mangas se subía, para revelar la marca en la parte inferior de la espalda.

Se armó de valor e hizo su tono despreocupado.

- Guarda la capa. —Aunque sabía que él la miraba ávidamente, se forzó a poner una rodilla delante de la otra—. Valdrá dinero un día.

Después de unos pocos momentos, él dijo:

- No te inquietes, bruja. No estás tan impropia desde mi ángulo. Un poco descarnada donde cuenta, pero no _demasiado_ mal.

_Sí, mirando ávidamente_. Muchos adjetivos podían ser utilizados para describir su trasero, pero descarnada no estaba entre ellos. _Solo está haciendo estos comentarios y se está frotando contra ti para desconcertarte_. ¡Sabiendo que eso no hacía sus esfuerzos menos efectivos!

- ¿Descarnada donde cuenta, Li? Chistoso, había oído lo mismo sobre ti.

Él le dio una medio risita sin sentido de humor y finalmente continuó.

- No es probable. Quizá seas demasiado joven para haber oído los rumores acerca de los machos Lykae. Tiernas orejitas pequeñas.

No, ella los había oído. Y en el último par de días, se había preguntado acerca de ese rumor y si se aplicaba a él.

Cuán largo era este condenado túnel...

- _Tranquila, muchacha_ —rechinó. Los ojos de ella se ensancharon otra vez cuando sintió la palma caliente colocada detrás del muslo—. Hay un escorpión enredado encima de tu pelo.

- ¡Quita la mano de encima de mi, Li! ¿Piensas que no puedo ver lo que estás haciendo? He estado escudriñando cada pulgada de este túnel, habría visto un escorpión. —

Cuándo ella empezó otra vez, él le apretó la pierna. Su garra del pulgar se apretó contra la piel, arriba en el muslo interior, mandando un disparo inesperado de placer por ella. Tuvo que suprimir un temblor.

Fue sólo después de que sintiera el susurro de un toque sobre el pelo que ella siguió con sus agudezas otra vez.

¿Cómo se supone que voy a creer que hay un escorpión y que acaba de suceder que está en el túnel por el que nos arrastramos y luego en mi pelo? ¿Alguna otra criatura de película que te gustaría mencionar? ¿Hay alguna mano de momia enredada ahí arriba? Realmente estoy sorprendida de que no fuera la "clásica tarántula".

Él proyectó el brazo de entre sus piernas, otra vez, dando empellones delante de su cuerpo mientras tiraba algo delante de ella. Algo con masa. Alejó la linterna hacia delante.

La vista de un escorpión tan grande como su mano la empujó hacia atrás... apretándose firmemente contra Li, en una situación muy delicada para estar con cualquiera, pero especialmente con un hombre lobo.

Él se tensó junto a ella. Cada pulgada de él. Sentía sus brazos sobresaliendo sobre sus hombros y sus cincelados abdominales tensos contra su espalda.

Su creciente erección presionando gruesa contra su trasero. _Así que los rumores acerca de los machos hombre lobo eran verdad_, pensó aturdidamente. _El exhibicionista A es bastante insistente_.

- Adelántate —él rechinó las palabras. Respiraba pesadamente contra su oreja.

- De ninguna manera. Estoy entre un escorpión y un lugar duro aquí. —Se mordió el labio, deseando que ninguno de sus amigos la hubiera oído decir eso.

Él se movió cuidadosamente hacia atrás.

- Lo maté —dijo entre alientos—. Puedes pasar, no le permitiré tocarte.

- ¿Por qué te preocupas? —Ella frunció el entrecejo al encontrarse sintiendo escalofríos sin él sobre ella.

- No lo hago. Una picadura te retrasará. Y estoy detrás de ti, ¿recuerdas?

- Como si pudiera olvidarlo en algún momento. —Entonces sus ásperas palabras penetraron—. Hey, hombre lobo, ¿no se supone que roes a tu presa o juegas con ella revolviendo con las patas o algo? ¿Quieres que lo salve para ti?

- Podría ponerlo donde lo encontré, bruja.

- Te podría convertir en sapo. —Quizá un sapo explotado.

Sin advertencia, tocó con el dedo el pequeño tatuaje negro que ella tenía en la parte inferior de la espalda.

- ¿Qué significan estos símbolos?

Ella jadeó, tanto por shock de su toque allí como por su reacción visceral a ello. Quería arquearse bajo su mano y no podía entender por qué. Dijo bruscamente:

- ¿Me estás metiendo mano?

- No puedo decirlo. Dime lo que significan las marcas.

Saku no tenía la menor idea. Las había tenido desde que podía recordar. Todo lo que sabía era que su madre solía escribir esas misteriosas letras en toda su correspondencia. O, por lo menos su madre lo hacía antes de abandonar a Saku en Nueva Orleáns para pasar sus doscientos años sabáticos de druida.

La golpeó con el dedo allí, aguardando impacientemente una respuesta.

- Significa que bebí y perdí una apuesta. Ahora, mantén las manos en ti mismo a menos que quieras ser un anfibio.

Cuándo la apertura apareció adelante, se arrastró por ella y trepó con su linterna columpiándose desenfrenadamente. Solo había dado sólo tres pasos en la nueva cámara antes de que él la agarrara por la muñeca, girándola alrededor.

Cuando su mirada barrió por ella, él se estiró hacia delante y tiró un mechón de su largo pelo sobre el hombro. Parecía no darse cuenta de que estaba frotando lentamente el pulgar sobre el rizo.

- ¿Por qué ocular esta cara detrás de la capa? —murmuró, inclinando la cabeza a un lado mientras la estudiaba—. No hay ninguna maldita cosa mal contigo que pueda decir. Pero pareces fey. Explica el nombre.

- ¿Cómo puedo resistir esos suaves cumplidos? —Aunque él tenía razón acerca del nombre. Muchos de los fey tenían nombres que empezaban por Sak, Mei o Kari.

Ella le dio a su ligero asidero en el pelo una mirada, y él lo dejó caer como si estuviera caliente, luego le frunció como si ella tuviera la culpa.

- En este momento estás haciendo un hechizo, ¿verdad? —Se inclinó para _olfatearla._

- No, nada en absoluto. Créeme, lo sabrías.

Como si no la hubiera oído, continuó:

- Sí, lo estás. —Su expresión se volvía más salvaje por segundos—. Justo como naciste para hacer.

Pero por alguna razón ella no estaba atemorizada. Estaba... excitada. Tanto como podía recordar haber estado. Él debió haber visto algo en sus ojos que no le gustó, porque se giró bruscamente.

Mientras inspeccionaba los alrededores, ella lo estudió, buscando alguna cosa sobre su apariencia que no encontrara sexy, y fallando.

Todos los inmortales se "congelaban" en su inmortalidad cuando alcanzaban la cima de su fuerza y podían sobrevivir mejor. Pero Li se había convertido más tarde que otros machos que había visto en el Lore. Parecía como si hubiera envejecido hasta al menos los treinta y cinco. Y, maldición, era un buen aspecto para él.

Su ropa estaba bien hecha pero gastada. Un pequeño y antiguo medallón colgaba de una tira corta de cuero alrededor del cuello, y un gran cuchillo de cazador estaba atado en su cinturón. Hacía que Indiana Jones pareciera un presumido niño bonito.

Li también llevaba un látigo en un lado, sin duda estaba preparado para un encuentro con el vampiro que había entrado en el Hie. Como muchos demonios, los vampiros podían teletransportarse o trazarse, haciéndolos imposible de vencer. Sakura sabía que algunos vampiros más jóvenes podían ser atrapados con un látigo, evitando que se trazaran y haciéndolos más fácil de matar.

Esa noche en la asamblea, él había luchado contra un vampiro en una sangrienta y violenta pelea, y Sakura nunca había visto nada tan hermoso como la manera en que se había movido. La pelea había sido interrumpida, pero Sakura podría haberlo mirado durante horas.

Cuando Li se tensó visiblemente, ella siguió su mirada. Allí, hacia la pared trasera había un sarcófago, el primero que había visto. ¡Dentro debería haber un tocado!

Los dos corrieron hacia allí, chocando justo ante él.

Con un gruñido la asió por los brazos para apartarla, su mirada ya de vuelta a la cripta, pero entonces hizo una doble toma, frunciéndole el entrecejo a ella. La encaró completamente mientras soltaba su agarre.

- ¿Piensas realmente jugar conmigo? —Las manos rozaron sus brazos, luego descansaron en las caderas.

Ella exhaló un aliento tembloroso.

- ¿Por qué asumes que estoy haciendo hechizos? —Quizás tenía la adrenalina necesaria fluyendo, pero dudaba que pudiera enfocarlo. Especialmente no desde que podía sentir el calor de sus ásperas manos a través el material de los pantalones cortos.

Durante ciento ochenta años no he tocado a otra. —Se inclinó más cerca de ella—. Nunca le he dado a una mujer una segunda mirada. Y fue fácil hacerlo así. Pero ahora parece que no puedo mantener las manos fuera de resbalar por una _bruja_ —dijo ásperamente en su oído—. Una bruja que me tiene sintiéndome como que moriré sino averiguo lo que sería besarla. —Retrocedió, su cara una máscara de rabia—. _Por supuesto es un maldito hechizo_.

¿Quería besarla ahora? ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Había sido fiel a su compañera muerta todo este tiempo? La idea suavizó algo dentro de ella, aún mientras sonaba la alarma.

¿Qué si ella estaba lanzando un hechizo? Elianna había aconsejado una vez a Sakura que fuera cuidadosa con lo que deseaba. Cuándo Sakura había asentido ante la vieja obviedad, Elianna había agregado:

- No. Realmente ten cuidado. No sabemos la extensión de tus poderes y muchas brujas pueden realizar sus deseos con un mero pensamiento.

¿Quería Sakura besar a SHAORAN LI tanto que lo estaba hechizando?

Cuándo la levantó en el sarcófago y apretó las caderas entre sus piernas, ella sospechó que lo hacía. Tragó.

- ¿Lo tomo como que planeas averiguar como sería?

La batalla que rabiaba dentro de él estaba clara en su cara.

- P_ara esto, SAKURA_ —La manera en que dijo ásperamente su nombre con su acento la hizo fundirse. Apartó las manos de ella, pero cuando las dejó a cada lado de sus caderas, las garras se clavaron en la piedra—. ¿Sabes porque estoy en esta competición? _La_ busco otra vez y deseo que sea real.

Quería a su compañera de vuelta. Por supuesto. Quería utilizar la Llave de Thrane para volver atrás en el tiempo y evitar su muerte. Sorprendentemente, Sakura se tomó a mal la mujer que había engendrado tal lealtad en este guerrero durante tantos años.

- No estoy... no quiero decir que esté haciéndote... algo —susurró Sakura, pero el modo en que ella reaccionaba a su olor, a sus ojos hipnotizadores, y a su cuerpo duro entre las piernas contradecía las palabras.

Había un aura acerca de él que la tambaleaba, haciéndole difícil pensar. No era el mero calor masculino y la sensualidad. Era la sexualidad cruda, bestial en su intensidad y ella se moría de hambre por ello.

Ah, dioses, _quería_ que él la besara. Lo quería con todo lo que ella era y deseaba que lo hiciera. _Quiéreme tan ferozmente como te quiero... deséame como nunca has deseado a otra_.

Él le acunó la nuca duramente, mirándola fijamente. Mientras ella lo miraba fijamente fascinada, el ámbar de sus ojos se volvió hielo azul. Parecía desesperado por reconocer algo en ella, y cuando claramente no lo encontró, la mano en ella comenzó a temblar.

- Maldita bruja, no quiero a otra.

Ella supo de repente dos cosas: estaba a punto de besarla tan violentamente que nunca sería la misma otra vez.

Y que él se odiaría por ello después y la despreciaría para siempre...

_**Notas:**_

_**1 Reality show en el cual equipos de dos o cuatro miembros corren alrededor del mundo en competencia contra otros equipos. (N. de la T.)**_

_**Espero que les agrade la lectura, cuando lei el libro me encanto; en general toda la saga es muy buena. Ojala sea igual con los que lean esta adaptacion y se animen a leer los libros.**_


	3. Capotulo 2

_**Disclaimer:** Este fic no me pertenece, es una adaptación de la obra Ansia de Pasión de la Escritora Kresley Cole_. _Los personajes de SCC no me pertenecen son propiedad de CLAMP, esta adaptación es hecha sin animo de lucro simplemente para entretener._

Aclaraciones:

**_pensamientos - frases de importancia _**

**_- __Diálogos_**

La bruja _hirvió_ de poder. Encantamientos y hechizos se arremolinaron a su alrededor. Shaoran podía sentirlos y percibirlos enredándose a su alrededor, atándolo a ella, porque lo estaba atrayendo para que la besara...

No. ¡No podía dejarse distraer de su objetivo! No se dejaría. En aquella competición había demasiado en juego. Su pasado, su futuro. Lo sabía —sabía por qué estaba luchando— entonces, ¿por qué no podía apartar los ojos del rostro de la bruja?

Cuando alzó la cara hacia él, sus rasgos parecieron cambiar. Por un instante sus iris cambiaron con rapidez del azul normal a un intenso y tormentoso verde. Se lamió los labios, y justo allí delante de él, cambiaron del rosa a un rojo profundo de lo más tentador. Su miembro palpitó más duramente, presionando contra sus pantalones.

Sí, tenía que probarla. ¿Irse sin saber lo que aquellos brillantes labios prometían...? Imposible. No hasta que echara un vistazo al cuerpo que encubría aquella capa. Ella era exuberante, sorprendentemente curvilínea y con unos altos y rellenos pechos. Y en aquel túnel, cuando la había visto gatear frente a él, el encanto de sus generosos muslos y culo había sido tan fuerte como el canto de una sirena para él. La habría seguido durante millas, duro como una piedra, con el corazón bramando en anticipación.

¿Y luego verse presionado contra ella en aquella posición? Demonios, había tenido que contenerse para no empujarse incontrolablemente contra ella...

- - _SHAORAN_... —susurró ella, con un deje de necesidad en la voz.

La bruja quería; él se sentía indefenso para no dárselo.

Su primer beso en casi dos siglos.

Atrayéndola más cerca con la mano en su nuca, se inclinó y tomó su boca con la de él. El simple contacto lo sacudió. Desde el primer toque, sintió lo entregados que eran sus labios, abriéndose en bienvenida. Soltó un gritó contra él, y sus palmas trazaron su pecho hasta descansar en su cuello, los dedos se unieron en su cabello.

Él deslizó la lengua en su boca, y ella le dio la bienvenida con la suya, con suaves y pícaros lametazos que lo hicieron inhalar bruscamente hasta gruñir contra ella. Su mano libre la agarró con fuerza de la cintura para sostenerla mientras profundizaba el beso, y ella gimió en aprobación, relajándose contra él.

Ella era la que lo estaba cautivando, entonces, ¿por qué parecía que era ella la que estaba como una moto? Parecía... _pérdida_ por él. ¿Cuándo se retiraría? Seguramente no esperaría a que lo hiciese él. Ella le diría que parase, y de alguna manera él se las arreglaría para renunciar a lo que deseaba, como lo había hecho cientos de veces antes.

Pero eso no fue lo que le dijo. Entre lametones, susurró:

- - _Sí, SHAORAN, sí_.

En lugar de controlar su lujuria, le urgía a ella, como si desease que él, un Lykae, perdiese el control.

La sujetó con más fuerza por su cuello. Durante cientos de años, había despreciado totalmente a las brujas. Sin embargo, ahora estaba saboreando el lascivo y adictivo beso de una de ellas —una bruja suave, de labios rojos como el rubí quién, temía, podría convertir en realidad todos sus deseos sexuales. Al haber estado tanto tiempo sin sexo, Shaoran soñaba con él _constantemente_.

Dejarse llevar después de tanto tiempo... _Seguirla hacia el olvido. Seguirla en aquella caída_.

Por fin Sakura lo sintió dejarse ir, volviéndose más agresivo, tan fiero como había esperado.

Su beso fue duro y caliente cuando reivindicó su boca. Y ella estaba más que lista para igualar su necesidad. Se descubrió poniéndose de rodillas, presionando descaradamente su cuerpo contra el suyo, sintiendo su inflexible erección contra el vientre.

Pronto se convertiría en una inmortal, lo podía sentir, y todos le habían dicho que el río de sensaciones que experimentaría guiándola al cambio sería fuerte. Tanto que había resultado _arrollador_. ¿Qué le ocurría? ¿Estaba disfrutando del primer esbozo de lujuria entre dos inmortales?

Era el besador más pecaminosos que nunca había tenido, y sabía que no volvería a tener otra oportunidad con él. Así que le sujetó la cabeza, y lo besó como si su vida dependiese de ello.

En el pasado, cuando hacía el amor, Saku había sentido que faltaba algo vital, algo sin él cual temía no poder estar mucho más. Ahora sabía que era lo que había echado en falta. _Intensidad_. Aquella frenética pasión tan fuerte que hacía que el sentido común —y el mismo pensamiento— se desvaneciesen en la nada y dejasen únicamente sentimiento. Él podía darle aquello.

Con una mano sujeta a su cintura, le frotó un pulgar arriba y abajo por el torso. Cuando tocó con el pequeño anillo el ombligo, él dejó escapar un rápido y sorprendido aliento contra sus labios.

Su temblorosa mano finalmente viajó más abajo...

Deseando también tocarle, Saku hizo correr sus dedos por su amplio pecho. Justo cuando alcanzó la cintura de los tejanos, él comenzó a abrirse paso entre sus pantalones cortos. Su beso se volvió más desesperado.

Cuando ella se los imaginó tocándose de aquella forma, dándose placer, no pudo evitar que sus caderas se meciesen contra la mano de él. Pero cuando sus curiosos dedos se hundieron más abajo, y rozó la ancha y resbaladiza cabeza de su erección, él se sacudió como sorprendido por el roce, como si lo hubiese quemado.

La sujetó por la muñeca, aparentemente decidiendo si debería apartar la mano o presionarla contra él.

- - _Lo necesito_ —dijo por fin con voz ronca, metiendo su mano dentro del calor de sus tejanos para que sujetase su grueso miembro—. _Lo necesito tanto_.

- - ¡Sí! —gritó ella, sintiéndolo acariciar el borde de encaje de sus bragas.

Él gruñó y movió la mano más abajo. Cuando por fin acunó la húmeda carne entre sus piernas, se estremeció, empujando contra el puño de ella.

Cuando Sakura no tenía dudas de que estaban a punto de satisfacerse el uno al otro, él se detuvo. Incluso aunque su erección palpitaba en su agarre, y su respiración era irregular, retiró la mano de ella y sacudió con dureza la cabeza.

- - Pero no puedo hacerlo.

De pronto, quitó la mano de Saku de él, retorciéndole con tanta fuerza la mano, que la magia comenzó a nacer en su palma en un acto reflejo. Sus fantasmales ojos azules parpadearon ante la luz. Luego, como si recordase lo que ella era, pareció disgustado. Le dijo con una voz baja:

- - Deja el Hie, bruja.

Ella movió lentamente la cabeza.

- Nunca, Li. —No después de todo lo que había hecho para llegar hasta allí. Y no cuando el próximo Hie no sería en otros doscientos cincuenta años.

Los labios de él se retrajeron sutilmente hasta enseñar sus largos colmillos.

- - Promete que lo dejarás, o juro que haré lo que sea para que no vuelvas a distraerme.

- - Yo no estaba tratando de distraerte...

- - ¡Chorradas! —Tiró a un lado la cubierta del sarcófago sobre la que ella se apoyaba, sobresaltándola. Bajó la mano, y sacó el tocado, una increíble pieza hecha de oro y jade

- Casi consigues hacerme olvidar lo que de _verdad_ quería.

Apretando los dedos alrededor de la pieza, le lanzó una amenazadora sonrisa. Ambos sabían que todo lo que tenía que hacer era levantar el premio sobre su cabeza, y viajaría hasta Riora, la diosa del Hie. Lo alzó, y el tocado desapareció; un segundo más tarde, Saku sintió la magia, clara y verdadera, y olió el templo del bosque de la diosa en medio del mundo.

Sakura había perdido los puntos así de fácil —o más bien se los habían _arrebatado_.

- -¿De verdad piensas que puedes derrotarme? —le preguntó él—. ¿Y sino a mí, entonces a la Valquiria o al vampiro?

- - Una vidente predijo que Kaderin perdería el Hie por una vez. Cualquiera puede ganar.

Él la observó.

- - Sabes que ganaré yo. ¿Qué es lo que buscas?

- _¡Demostrárselo a todos!_ En lugar de eso dijo:

- Es personal. Mira, podríamos formar un equipo. La llave funciona dos veces.

- ¿Formar un equipo contigo? ¿Qué podrías ofrecerme tú? —la expresión que le dirigió decía que le _divertía_ lo que había dicho. Saku entrecerró los ojos. No debería divertirse tanto.

- - No es que no tenga habilidad, Li. Gané las dos primeras tareas que decidí emprender. —Saku podía ser sorprendentemente efectiva para alguien que raramente se colocaba en situaciones peligrosas. Cuando de verdad decidía conseguir algo, trabajaba _duro_. En el Hie, tenía que trabajar aún más duro simplemente porque era una mortal—. Y creo que te he derrotado aquí.

- - ¿Tienes idea de lo mucho que odio a las brujas?

Muchos del Lorekind lo hacían. Se temía y desconfiaba de las brujas, y sólo eran usadas para adquirir sus hechizos. Y aquel desdén nunca le había molestado tanto como en ese momento.

- - No, ese hecho se me escapó cuando me estabas metiendo la lengua en la boca.

El recuerdo pareció enfurecerlo.

- - ¿No te retirarás de la búsqueda? Entonces yo lo haré por ti. —Se giró alejándose de ella, luego marchó hacia el túnel.

Sospechando lo que planeaba hacer, sintió pánico —y a la magia— alzarse en su interior. Tras una cortante sacudida de cabeza, se apresuró tras él.

- ¡Espera, Li! — Cuando llegó al túnel, él ya estaba deslizándose por el otro extremo. Una concentración de magia creció en su mano, y le tiró un rayo de ella. No sabía lo que esperaba...

Aunque salió disparado en línea recta como un láser, apenas le rozó. Una vez que el túnel quedó limpio de todo excepto de los restos de las llamas de poder, él se inclinó para dirigirle una mirada de desaprobación y entonces desapareció.

Sosteniendo en alto la linterna, Saku gateó a través del terrible espacio, respirando rápida y cortantemente, con la magia envolviéndola como una nuble. Una vez libre del túnel, cruzó corriendo el corredor hasta por fin llegar a la primera antesala.

La entrada a la tumba se encontraba al menos a doce pies por encima del suelo de aquella habitación. Llegó a tiempo de verlo saltar aquella distancia limpiamente de un salto.

Cuándo él la miró desde la abertura, sus ojos parecían enloquecidos, y Saku vio que se estaba convirtiendo más completamente. Una imagen de una bestia furiosa pasó con rapidez sobre él. Él se agachó, colocándose bajo el rastrillo. Cuando alzó las manos sobre él para cogerlo, Saku dijo:

- - No lo hagas, Li.

Él levantó el peso —con dificultad, pero sin ayuda. Dos demonios se habían encargado de aquella proeza. ¿Y la colosal piedra que los tres arqueros habían luchado por empujar debajo? Li simplemente la apartó de una patada, tirándola desde el saliente hasta el espacio cerca de Saku.

Como si sus pensamientos atrajeran a los otros competidores, los arqueros entraron a la habitación exterior, sus relajadas sonrisas brillando a la luz de sus linternas. Cuando la vieron, parecieron sorprendidos de que no llevase su manto. Sus miradas se dirigieron a sus puntiagudas orejas.

- SAKURA, ¿eres fey, cómo nosotros? —preguntó Rika, la hembra—. Sé rumoreó en la asamblea...

Las palabras de Rika se desvanecieron cuando Saku nerviosa, levantó la barbilla en dirección a Li. Los arqueros se adentraron más. En un segundo, dirigieron tres arcos hacia él, aún sabiendo que si disparaban, él dejaría caer la carga, y los dejaría encerrados dentro.

_Pero él lo va a hacer de todas formas_.

En ese momento llegaron los demonios, comprendiendo con rapidez la situación. Sus colmillos se alargaron cuando comenzaron a convertirse a su furiosa forma demoníaca.

Sus ojos se oscurecieron y su piel se volvió más oscura hasta ser de un color rojo profundo. Sus elegantemente curvos cuernos, que normalmente se curvaban hacia fuera justo después de las sienes hasta los lados de sus cabezas, ahora se enderezaron y se afilaron hasta convertirse en mortales puntas, su usual color parecido al de una concha se volvió negro.

Yukito, el demonio más viejo dijo rechinando los dientes:

- - Shaoran, piensa lo que pretendes hacer. —Obviamente, aquellos dos se conocían

Rika le murmuraba un Saku:

- - ¿Puedes pedir ayuda, Sakura?

Saku alzó la mano derecha con la intención de enviar un mensaje psíquico a su aquelarre. Nada ocurrió. Volvió a alzar la mano otra vez.

Cuando falló de nuevo, Li se rió de ella. Su voz sonaba como la de una bestia, dijo rechinando los dientes:

- - No eres tan poderosa, bruja.

_Suficiente_. La furia se agitó en ella como nunca había imaginado posible. Quería hacerle daño, lo _necesitaba_, y de pronto un raro foco de atención llegó a su ira, controlando su poder.

Colocó la mano derecha tras la espalda, y de ella surgió una columna de roja luz, tomando la forma de una daga. Rika debía haber visto lo que hacía, puesto que se acercó furtivamente a ella y alzó la linterna para camuflar el mágico brillo

Que crecía... y crecía...

Con un rápido movimiento, Saku tiró la daga de luz sobre la cabeza. Li pareció sorprendido ante la velocidad y se retorció para darle esquinazo pero explotó en indoloros fragmentos sobre su corazón.

_En el blanco. Sutilmente_.

Con una mirada hacia abajo, Li sonrió satisfecho, creyéndose a salvo.

- - Guárdate tus dagas, bruja, hasta que ganen un poco de fuerza.

Tranquilamente, dio un paso atrás... entonces dejó caer la piedra. Cuando cayó de golpe con un ensordecedor golpe, una salva de flechas se hundió en ella, demasiado tarde. Aire, roca y arena se precipitaron sobre el rostro de Saku, metiéndosele en los ojos. Oyó gritar a los elfos machos con rabia mientras se precipitaban hacia delante y golpeaban la pared.

Cuando Saku se limpió la arena de los ojos, parpadeó, sin poder creer lo que veía. Los elfos retrocedieron en silencio. En algún momento del pasado, algo había saltado hacia allí, buscando desesperadamente ser liberado de aquel lugar. Unas profundas marcas de garras marcaban la parte trasera del rastrillo con frenéticas líneas.

_**Notas:**_

_**Espero que les agrade la lectura, cuando lei el libro me encanto; en general toda la saga es muy buena. Ojala sea igual con los que lean esta adaptacion y se animen a leer los libros.**_


	4. Capítulo 3 - 4

_**Disclaimer:** Este fic no me pertenece, es una adaptación de la obra Ansia de Pasión de la Escritora Kresley Cole_. _Los personajes de SCC no me pertenecen son propiedad de CLAMP, esta adaptación es hecha sin animo de lucro simplemente para entretener._

Aclaraciones:

**_pensamientos - frases de importancia _**

**_- __Diálogos_**

A medida que Shaoran retrocedía lentamente desde la tumba, se encontró en silencio. Sabía que adentro estaban maldiciéndolo, pero no sería capaz de oírlos. Muchos de los escalones de la pirámide estaban cubiertos con una gruesa capa de tierra y envueltos con raíces de altísimos árboles.

Aún incluso la jungla circundante al perímetro de ruinas estaba en silencio.

Continuó contemplando la construcción, encontrándose inexplicablemente reacio a marcharse. Una parte de él quería cargar de vuelta allí dentro y descargar más de su rencor sobre la bruja. Para su vergüenza, parte de él ardía por recuperarla y llevar a término lo que habían comenzado juntos.

Recordó aquel momento en el que la bruja había comprendido que iba a encerrarlos dentro. Ella había parecido _herida_, y su hechizo de encanto había vacilado.

En ese instante, la mirada depredadora de Yue había volado hacia ella, incluso en medio de su furia asesina. Despojada de su capa, la atractiva Sakura había atrapado la atención del demonio. Su hermano Yukito, también le había dado un segundo vistazo.

Shaoran se había sorprendido al descubrir que los dos demonios que Sakura mencionaba eran unos que conocía. Tenía una historia con los hermanos, habían luchado lado a lado centurias atrás, y había reparado en ellos vagamente en la asamblea, cuando había podido sacar los ojos de encima de la bruja.

Recordaba que los demonios habían sido extremadamente populares con las mujeres. ¿Por qué infiernos la idea de cualquiera de los hermanos con ella le ponía tan enfermo? _Ellos pueden quedársela_... Con una última mirada, se dio vuelta, corriendo a grandes zancadas hacia su camión.

Shaoran no era inmune al marcado sentido de curiosidad propio de los Lykae, y cuando llegó a cruzar la línea de vehículos de los otros, decidió investigar en su interior.

Botellas vacías de una cerveza local y latas aplastadas de Red Bull llenaban el camión de los demonios. Los arqueros tenían botellas de agua, barritas proteicas, y artilugios electrónicos en el suyo.

Luego venía el Jeep de la bruja. Había conducido sola por esos exigentes caminos de montaña, cubiertos de barro, todo el camino de subida hasta la redondeada cima. Y había conducido a través de un semillero de disturbios políticos y peligros. Esta región densamente selvática había estado hirviendo a fuego lento con la amenaza de guerra entre dos ejércitos humanos; un conflicto territorial entre un reconocido cartel de drogas y una importante banda de narcoterroristas. Seguramente, el conflicto pronto haría erupción.

¿Qué infiernos había estado pensando? El hecho de que de alguna manera llegara al mismo tiempo que los otros, y antes que Shaoran mismo, no importaba.

Ella había dejado dos mapas desplegados sobre el asiento del pasajero, ambos con partes resaltadas y abundantes notas garabateadas sobre ellos. Había cuatro libros de investigación tirados en el asiento trasero, entre ellos _Palacios & Pirámides, Máscaras & Monstruos: La Edad de Oro de la Arquitectura Maya. _Muchas de las páginas estaban marcadas sistemáticamente con sujetapapeles de colores.

Junto a los libros, tenía una mochila muy gastada con estampado de camuflaje. Un machete cubierto de barro colgaba de un lado de la mochila y un incongruente iPod rosa brillante del otro.

Un iPod rosa con _auto-adhesivas de gatos_ sobre él, ¡por el amor de los dioses!

¿Exactamente qué tan joven era? Era posible que solo recientemente se hubiera vuelto inmortal, posiblemente ni siquiera tuviera más de cien años.

Cualquiera que fuera su edad, era obviamente demasiado joven y demasiado tonta como para saber que era mejor no jugar con un poderoso Lykae de mil doscientos años de edad.

Y había jugado con él, lo había hechizado para que la besara. Shaoran despreciaba a las brujas; no se volvía loco de _deseo_ por ellas.

Su propio padre había sido una víctima de las maquinaciones de una de ellas. Shaoran recordaba los ojos angustiados de su padre, incluso centurias después, mientras narraba su encuentro con una bruja de cabellera negra como el ala de un cuervo, de increíble belleza e indescriptible maldad.

HIEN LI se había topado con ella en un nevado cruce de caminos de la antigua patria. Vestía una faja de armiño negro azabache y un largo vestido blanco, y era la mujer más hermosa que nunca se hubiera imaginado. Dijo que le otorgaría un deseo si él le indicaba el camino a un pueblo vecino. Hien solo tenía diecisiete años y había deseado lo que siempre había querido: ser el más fuerte entre sus hermanos mayores, que se metían con él afablemente pero sin misericordia.

Al día siguiente, tres de ellos habían cruzado un lago congelado que solían atravesar a diario. En pleno invierno, el hielo se había roto y se ahogaron. Al día siguiente de aquello, dos hermanos más habían caído enfermos con algún tipo de fiebre. Perecieron rápidamente, aunque habían sido muchachos bravos y robustos.

Al final, la malvada bruja le había concedido su deseo. Hien era, en efecto, el más fuerte entre ellos.

El padre de Shaoran nunca superaría su debilitante culpa. A causa de sus acciones, aunque hubieran sido involuntarias, solo dos de los siete hijos del rey Lykae sobrevivieron, Hien, y un hermano mucho menor.

Peor aún, Hien se había dado cuenta, asqueado, de que ahora era el heredero, y de buena gana abdicó del cargo.

Esa bruja se había _deleitado_ en arruinar a un simple muchacho que no era un enemigo y que aún no había alzado una espada con ira o por agresión.

Las brujas no tenían otro propósito más que propagar la discordia, engendrar el odio. Sembrar las semillas de la destrucción en una otrora orgullosa familia.

Cautivar a un hombre para que fuera desleal por vez primera.

La furia envolvió a Shaoran cuando comprendió lo que casi había hecho, y con una maldita bruja.

Rugió, el sonido retumbando a través de la jungla, luego rajó con sus garras el costado del Jeep, hendiéndolo en toda su longitud. Después de perforar los gruesos neumáticos y arrancar el motor del chasis, Shaoran se puso a trabajar en todos los camiones, destrozándolos hasta que fueron inservibles.

Sin aliento, cubierto de esquirlas de metal, bajó la vista a sus manos con el ceño fruncido. Podía atravesar con sus garras una placa de acero de 15 centímetros de grosor como si fuera papel aluminio, sin sentirlo. Sin embargo, ahora sentía... dolor. Inmenso dolor.

**Capítulo 4**

—Bruja, él no regresa —dijo el demonio Yukito a Saku—. No pierdas tu tiempo esperándole.

Los otros habían estado cubriendo el perímetro de la antecámara, probando la fuerza del suelo de piedra y las paredes, pero Saku continuó mirando fijamente a la entrada, desconcertada, incapaz de creer que Li la hubiera encerrado en este lugar amenazador —o que ella se había vengado con uno de los más crueles hechizos que una bruja podía lanzar a un inmortal.

Yue preguntó a Saku:

- - ¿Qué le hiciste al Lykae de todos modos?

Ella murmuró distraídamente.

- - _Lo he matado_.

Saku alejó la mirada de la entrada cuando se encontró con el silencio.

- - No se regenerará de sus heridas —explicó—. A menos que vuelva a mí para revertirlo, el hechizo finalmente lo destruirá.

Tierney, que parecía ser el hermano más joven de Rika, dijo:

- - ¿Lo hiciste _mortal_?

Todos parecieron sacudidos por su crueldad, excepto Yue, que por lo que podía decir por su semblante demoníaco, parecía admirado.

- - Recuérdame no cabrearte, bruja —dijo.

Ella había oído de Yue el Hacedor de Reyes antes y sabía que era un mercenario despiadado. El soldado de fortuna había emprendido tantas guerras que se decía que podía tomar cualquier trono.

Menos el único que su hermano mayor había perdido.

- - Así que eres tan poderosa como se rumoreaba —dijo Yukito, sus rasgos empezaban a perder su brusquedad de demonio, normalizándose —más normal para él era una guapa cara estropeada por una larga cicatriz que cruzaba por la frente y por la sien hasta la mejilla. Sus iris negros se volvieron de un verde tan intenso que la habían asustado la primera vez que los había visto. Aunque estaba al otro lado de la habitación, ella todavía tuvo que levantar la cabeza para encontrarse con su mirada. Yukito tenía casi dos metros diez de altura, con todos los músculos armonizados.

- Poderosa —dijo Yue—, y una mercenaria como yo.

La miró de arriba abajo con ojos tan verdes como los de su hermano, alertándola sobre el hecho de que sólo la estaba poniendo sobre aviso al hecho que no sólo estaba carente de su capa, sino que su encantamiento vacilaba. Pero no tenía la energía ni el deseo de reanudarlo. Ser reconocida como la compañera de un guerrero inmortal en este momento quizás no fuera una mala cosa.

- - Fascinante —agregó Yue con voz áspera.

Los dos hermanos se parecían mucho el uno al otro, excepto por la cicatriz de Yukito, y sus cuernos, los cuales habían sido dañados de algún modo. Hasta sus acentos eran diferentes. Ambos tenían grados de un acento colonial inglés, pero el de Yue sonaba como de clase más baja. Y su porte era enteramente diferente del de Yukito —como si no hubiera sido criado como un demonio de la realeza, ni siquiera un noble.

En resumen, Yukito actuaba como un rey fiel pero parecía un mercenario despiadado y Yue era justo lo contrario.

Rika ajustó enojadamente el arco y el carcaj en la espalda.

- - Li debe haber sabido que Sakura utilizaría magia para escapar y que ustedes demonios se trazarían afuera. Con la entrada tan alto, tres de nosotros ni siquiera podemos intentar levantar la losa.

Sin la capacidad de hacer palanca contra el suelo, no había manera ni siquiera de que los demonios, mucho menos los elfos, la pudieran levantar. Como fuera, ni siquiera podían alcanzarla sin saltar.

Tierney parecía enfurecido, las puntiagudas orejas aplastadas contra su rubia cabeza.

- - ¡Debe haber procurado atrapar sólo a nuestra clase! —Si pudiera trazarme, te sacaría de esta tumba —dijo Yukito —, me aseguraría que estuvieras fuera del Hie para bien, pero no dejándote en este lugar.

Yue desenvainó y estudió su espada, claramente él no habría hecho lo mismo.

Terada, el tercer arquero callado, preguntó:

- - ¿Por qué dijiste si pudieras trazarte?

- - Hay una atadura colocada en Yue y en mí que hace imposible el tele transportarse.

Justo mientras Saku decidía que no debería preguntar por qué habían sido atados, Yukito sonrió gravemente.

- - Un golpe maestro que no tomó lo bastante, como fuera. Fuimos reprendidos por ello. —Sus ojos se volvieron oscuros mientras disparaba una mirada a Yue—. Severamente.

Así que eso era lo que buscaban en esta competición, volver en el tiempo y mantener la corona de Yukito.

- - Mi hermano quizás había estado dispuesto a ayudar a otros —empezó Yue—, pero después de ver lo que Sakura le hizo al Lykae, apuesto a que la bruja nos dejará aquí para pudrirnos.

- - ¿Es eso verdad? —preguntó Yukito a Saku.

_Posiblemente._

- - Por supuesto que no —respondió Rika por ella— Sakura no nos dejaría más de lo que nosotros la abandonaríamos. Ella es parte fey. Mira sus orejas. El Hie se maldeciría, en algún lugar en el tiempo, sus antepasados son nuestros antepasados.

- - Oh, entonces por ese razonamiento, ella no me dejará tampoco —dijo Yue, el sarcasmo en su voz—. Ella y yo somos mercenarios. Hay un código allí.

- - Es secundario si dejara a alguien atrás —dijo Saku por último—. No se si podría levantarlo.

- - ¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Yukito—. Eres fuerte. Puedo sentir tu poder incluso ahora.

- - Yo... exploto cosas —admitió—. Y en su mayor parte no quiero hacerlo. En su mayor parte.

Yue sacudió la cabeza.

- - La estructura entera descansa en el rastrillo. Si explotas esa piedra, la tumba caería como un castillo de naipes.

- - Déjanos mirar las probabilidades y tomar una decisión racional —dijo Yukito —. Exactamente ¿con qué frecuencia vuelas accidentalmente cosas?

- - ¿Las veces que puedo conseguir que mi magia funcione? —contestó—. Noventa y nueve por ciento.

Mientras Tierney juraba para sí, Yue dijo:

- - Busquemos otra salida. ¿Encontró alguien una salida en cualquiera de las cámaras?

- - No habrá ninguna salida —replicó Rika, su atención fascinada en un friso encima del rastrillo. Intrincados signos animales y jeroglíficos estaban tallados en la piedra.

- - ¿Por qué dices eso? —preguntó Yukito.

Rika entornó los ojos en los tallados, parecía que de algún modo le daba sentido a los símbolos de animales y formas geométricas.

- - Porque esto es... una _cárcel_.

- - ¿Has descifrado esas marcas? —preguntó Saku a Rika.

Tierney respondió por ella.

- - Ella conoce todos los idiomas.

Rika tradujo para ellos.

- - Dice que esta tumba es una cárcel que retiene a seis demonios robadores de esencias —íncubos— por sus crímenes poco naturales contra la hija de un brujo poderoso.

- - Probablemente la sedujeron, entonces papá se cabreó —dijo Tierney—. Los encerró aquí.

Rika asintió.

- - Los mayas fueron sus custodios, de alguna manera. Los mantuvieron encerrados, y alimentados periódicamente.

- - Eso explica los tocados de sacrificio —dijo Yue —. Hembras mayas fueron ofrecidas.

- - Fueron maldecidos a no dejar nunca este lugar, hasta la muerte. Según estos calendarios, han estado aquí durante mil ciento once años —continuó Rika.

- - Bien, eso no puede ser correcto —dijo Saku—. No hay nadie en casa...

Garras escarbaron sobre piedras en algún lugar en las sombras. Todos miraron alrededor inquietamente.

No estaban solos...

- - Dejamos la puerta principal abierta durante horas —replicó Tierney—. ¿Por qué se quedarían aquí?

- - Probablemente están atados a la tumba, incapaces de cruzar el umbral —contestó Rika.

- - Si todavía están aquí, no debería ser un problema —dijo Saku, incluso mientras retrocedía hacia Yukito y Yue—. ¿Correcto? Especialmente si Rika puede hablar su idioma.

Los íncubos que Saku había conocido eran encantadores y cálidos. Encontrar uno en tu cama se suponía que era un buen problema.

¿Así que por qué se le erizaba el vello de la nuca? Mirando fijamente a Yukito, murmuró:

- - ¿Te importa si me quedo contigo, tipo grande?

En respuesta, él colocó brevemente la gran mano en la cima de su cabeza de una manera extrañamente consoladora.

De repente, el olor de carne podrida se extendió por la cripta. Saku sentía el mal por todas partes alrededor de ellos —un viejo mal— rodeándolos.

Mientras sus ojos miraban alrededor, comenzó inconscientemente a construir magia otra vez. Una gota de algo... viscoso le golpeó el hombro descubierto. A la luz poco natural de la linterna, levantó lentamente la cara. Los labios separados, su mente incapaz de comprender.

—Sakura —susurró Rika, cuando se cruzó con ella—. Tu cara ha palidecido. ¿Qué puede...? —Sus palabras murieron en la garganta mientras seguía la mirada de Saku. El arco de Rika y la flecha se dispararon arriba otra vez.

Pero las flechas no podían matar lo que ya estaba muerto.

- - ¡Los íncubos! —Uno de los otros gritó mientras unos seres oscuros invadían el área, zambulléndose y volando por todas partes a su alrededor. Yue y Yukito desenvainaron sus espadas. Justo cuando Saku estaba rezando a Hekate que estas personas que apenas conocía la protegieran, Yukito utilizó una mano para empujarla detrás de él.

En el primer ataque loco, las espadas de los demonios golpearon y desviaron. Los arqueros dispararon desenfrenadamente. El sonido vibrante del arco y el choque del acero eran ensordecedores en el espacio resonante.

Los íncubos parecían concentrar sus ataques en Yukito tratando de llegar a ella.

De repente, Yukito fue sitiado. Sin su guardia, Saku fue derribada, aterrizando de frente tan duramente que los dientes sonaron con estrépito. La sangre de una herida en algún lugar de su cabeza bajó por las mejillas. Un poder cargado de ligera luz azul salía erráticamente de sus manos y ojos pero no golpeaba nada.

- - ¡YUE! —gritó Yukito, luchando por desviar el violento ataque—. ¡Aquí!

Su hermano se abrió camino luchando.

- - _Quieren a la bruja..._

Con un grito, ella se levantó sólo para ser golpeada al suelo una vez más. Cuándo se dio cuenta débilmente de que los íncubos constantemente la separaban del grupo, permaneció hacia abajo.

- - ¿Por qué ella? —la mirada de Yue fue de Saku a Yukito.

En el fondo de su mente, ella reconoció que Yue probablemente no tendría ningún interés en ayudarla, especialmente no a costa de ayudarse a si mismo y a su hermano.

- - ¿_Por qué crees_? —dijo bruscamente Yukito, mientras su espada cortaba.

Los ojos de Yue se estrecharon.

- - Oh, ¡joder! —rugió, redoblando su combate.

Colmillos se hundieron en los tobillos de Saku. Mientras gritaba de dolor, su cuerpo empezó a... moverse.

Yue era el más cercano y se lanzó a por ella, gritando.

- - ¡Tierney!

Con velocidad sobrenatural, el arquero le cubrió con un torrente de flechas, pero había demasiados íncubos que se zambullían directamente a ellos.

La sangre roció del cuerpo de Yue y bramó con furia.

Cuando ella chilló, algo la arrastró con frenéticos tirones. Saku arañó las piedras, chillando mientras se la llevaba a la oscuridad.


	5. Aclaracion Importante

_**Disclaimer:** Este fic no me pertenece, es una adaptación de la obra Ansia de Pasión de la Escritora Kresley Cole_. _Los personajes de SCC no me pertenecen son propiedad de CLAMP, esta adaptación es hecha sin animo de lucro simplemente para entretener._

Aclaraciones:

**_pensamientos - frases de importancia _**

**_- __Diálogos_**

**_Cordial saludo,_**

**_Hace poco recibí un comentario donde me dicen que esta adaptación ya fue hecha y me preguntan que si la robe o la repostee y me gustaría aclarar que:_**

**_- En primer lugar no le ROBE nada a nadie ya que si bien es cierto esta adaptación fue iniciada por otro usuario fue dejada desde el año 2013. _**

**_- En segundo lugar no repostee nada simplemente desconocía que esta adaptación hubiese sido INICIADA desde antes. Resalto la palabra iniciada porque la misma no registra actividad alguna desde hace mas de 1 AÑO. _**

**_Lo único que pretendía era brindar un rato de buen entretenimiento con una serie que a mi parecer es excelente, de fácil lectura ya que no es densa y con muy buen humor. _**

**_De todas formas esperare que me indiquen si es necesario retirar la adaptación. _**

**_SAKURAAK_**


	6. Capitulo 5- 6

_**Disclaimer:** Este fic no me pertenece, es una adaptación de la obra Ansia de Pasión de la Escritora Kresley Cole_. _Los personajes de SCC no me pertenecen son propiedad de CLAMP, esta adaptación es hecha sin animo de lucro simplemente para entretener._

Aclaraciones:

**_pensamientos - frases de importancia _**

**_- __Diálogos_**

_Quisiera agradecer tambien a aquellas personas que se toman un momento en sus dias para leer esta adaptacion y en especial a dos que amablemente me animaron a seguir adelante con esta adaptacion apesar de todo. Espero poder aligerar sus dias con una buena lectura y porque no sacarles alguna sonrisa despues de un complicado dia bien sea con estudio, trabajo, hogar o todos juntos._

_Ahora si a leer._

* * *

><p><em>Hoyo del Dragon Fyre, Yélsérk, <em>

_Hungría Final del Talismán Hie _

_Premio: la hoja del místico ciego Honorius para ganar._

Esta noche tendría a Meiling de vuelta.

Una última prueba. Una última lucha a la que someter a su cuerpo. Luego su recompensa.

Mientras corría a zancadas por el sofocante túnel hacia el hoyo de fuego del Dragón Fyre, Shaoran sentía una sensación de esperanza, una anticipación casi mareante que guerreaba con el dolor de sus muchas heridas, _heridas que no curaban_.

El Hie había sido tan feroz como había esperado y como para él que se había preparado, pero la bruja había reído última.

El hechizo de la tumba que había creído inocuo había tomado el control de su cuerpo. Arrastrándose por él como las raíces más fuertes, día tras día, filtrando su inmortalidad. Ya no tenía la capacidad de regenerarse, y por primera vez en mil doscientos años, se sentía envejecido. De hecho, apenas se las había arreglado para llegar al final de esta competición.

No podía haber peor momento para perder su fuerza que en el Hie.

Cuándo el premio le devolvería a su Meiling.

Durante ciento ochenta años, desde la noche en que la había encontrado —con su delgado cuerpo corneado y su capa verde extendida en la nieve empapada de sangre, había buscado sin descanso una manera de resucitarla.

Sobreviviendo en una clase de media vida, sin morir pero sin vivir realmente, había continuado creyendo que podría traerla de vuelta a él, cuando la mayoría de los Lykae habrían encontrado un modo de morir si hubieran perdido a sus compañeras. Otros en su clan le creían loco, preguntándose por qué continuaba existiendo en ese anochecer miserable. Incluso sus primos, Takashi y Garreth, que eran como hermanos para él, no le podían comprender.

Pero les mostraría a todos, porque después de buscar durante tanto tiempo, una loca adivina Valquiria, de todas las personas, lo había puesto sobre aviso sobre esta competición —y le había dicho que era el medio para alcanzar a su compañera. Desesperado por intentar algo, había entrado. Cuándo supo que el premio final del Hie era una llave de volver atrás en el tiempo, todo tuvo sentido.

Shaoran no había estado esperando insensatamente algo que nunca podría ser. La oportunidad de devolver a Meiling estaba a su alcance, y había luchado despiadadamente por la llave.

Mas teniendo dos principales competidores: la Valquiria Kaderin la Insensible y Sebastian Wroth, un vampiro soldado. Justo hacía dos noches, en un campo de minas en Camboya, ellos habían forzado a Shaoran a una explosión que había ensartado una longitud oxidada de metralla entre las costillas y le había volado el ojo izquierdo y parte de la frente.

A causa de la maldición de la bruja, esas heridas horribles permanecían.

Ahora, mitad ciego y enormemente débil, Shaoran estaba seguro de ganar porque los dos competidores rivalizaban en esta última serie, y el otro finalista era Kaderin. Sí, la Valquiria era una competidora resuelta, pero al final todavía era una hembra.

Fue más despacio, luchando por discernir si ella ya estaba aquí. Durante esta parte final del Hie, matar estaba permitido. En esta noche, ¿mataría Shaoran a una hembra para traer de vuelta a Meiling? No tenía ninguna duda de que si surgía la oportunidad, la Valquiria tomaría su espada asesina y lo cortaría desde la entrepierna hasta el cuello sin parpadear sus fríos ojos, sin emoción.

Una cosa que Shaoran sabía era que si perdía, mataría definitivamente a la bruja por debilitarlo tanto.

Un rugido sonó en lo profundo de la tierra, y la caverna tembló, haciendo caer piedra y polvo sobre él. El Dragón Fyre, se rumoreaba que era una bestia con forma de serpiente, tan grande como un basilisco pero con un cuerpo de fuego, debía estar presintiendo la entrada ilegal de Shaoran.

Este lugar era conocido en el Lore como _donde los inmortales iban a morir_. La mayoría de los inmortales podían morir sólo por decapitación, una opción poco manejable de suicidio, o por total inmolación en un hoyo de calor de otro mundo como este. Incluso en los años que habían pasado, la localización de este lugar se había perdido virtualmente en el Lore. Hasta ahora...

Otro rugido, otra violenta sacudida. Los cantos rodados comenzaron a llover del techo de la caverna. Mientras corría a zancadas, esquivándolos, la herida en su costado gritaba en protesta. Pero el dolor en su cuerpo fue olvidado cuando se imaginó lo que haría después de reunirse con Meiling.

Juntos, comenzarían una nueva vida, y él la consentiría con toda la riqueza que había acumulado. Podrían vivir en su gran propiedad en Escocia o en el complejo Lykae en Louisiana. La propiedad del clan era vasta con millas de pantanos y bosques para correr. Había un alojamiento principal central para reuniones, y luego separadas, grandes cabañas de cazadores esparcidas.

Louisiana intrigaba a Shaoran. Los ventiladores perezosos siempre parecían estar sobre su cabeza. Olores de comida inusuales y el sonido de la música llevado continuamente por la brisa. Seguramente Meiling lo amaría como él lo hacía.

Y cuando la tuviera de vuelta con él, la seduciría alejando sus temores para finalmente reclamarla, y por último tenerla completamente.

Dioses, la necesitaba debajo de él. Desde la noche en la tumba de la jungla, sus deseos largo tiempo descuidados habían venido ardiendo a la vida. Incluso con su cuerpo golpeado, cada día había necesitado aliviar el dolor que latía en su miembro.

Aunque lo avergonzaba, su mente vagaba a la bruja mientras se acariciaba en la cama. Sus fantasías habituales de yacer con Meiling y reclamarla suavemente eran reemplazadas por unas de Sakura, aunque su hechizo volviera los recuerdos de ella difusos.

Podía recordar estar tan malditamente complacido y excitado por el cuerpo de la bruja pero no recordaba por qué. Más claramente, recordaba el pequeño tatuaje en la parte inferior de la espalda, se había imaginado frotando la cara contra esa marca. Aún la recordada sensación de la parte de atrás de la pierna contra su palma lo podía poner nervioso; se estremecía ante los meros pensamientos de sus suaves y elásticos muslos bajo la garra de su pulgar.

Fantasear acerca de probar la carne mojada que había ahuecado lo hacía emplearse tan fuertemente que los ojos se le ponían en blanco.

Una vez que se liberaba, una vergüenza amarga se asentaba. Pero cada noche, la vergüenza se convertía en determinación de ganar.

Cuándo el túnel se abrió a una elevada caverna, llena de humo y bocanadas de ceniza, Shaoran se apresuró a entrar y vio a Sebastian Wroth en el borde de un hoyo de lava, el brazo atrapado bajo una roca inmensa.

¿El vampiro? ¿Cuándo Kaderin debería estar aquí esta noche?

- ¿Qué ha sucedido aquí?

- Un temblor... de rocas —rechinó Wroth con dificultad.

- ¿Dónde está la Valquiria? Ella debería estar aquí, no tú.

- Estoy aquí en su lugar.

Shaoran había sospechado que Wroth era un convertido recientemente, pero ahora lo supo. Un vampiro más viejo y más poderoso podría haberse trazado de debajo de la piedra.

- No puedes alcanzar el premio —dijo el vampiro con su acento inglés—. Está al otro lado del hoyo... y el cable que lo atravesaba se rompió.

Shaoran inspeccionó el área y vio los restos del rollo de un delgado cable que colgaban flojamente de la pared de enfrente. Tenía cuerda en su camión pero no podía divisar ni un solo lugar en toda la vertiente rocosa para amarrarlo. Además, el camión estaba en la superficie a varias millas, y con cada minuto que pasaba, la maldición le drenaba más fuerza.

Sabía que el vampiro podía trazarlos a través en un parpadeo, pero liberarle sería un gran riesgo. Es más, aunque Shaoran estaba débil, Wroth lo parecía mucho más. Y Wroth no quería el premio tanto como Shaoran, él usaba el concurso solo para ganarse a Kaderin.

El vampiro estaba pálido como la muerte, la sangre derramándose a su alrededor. Si Shaoran lo dejaba para prepararse para cruzar el hoyo por su cuenta y fallaba, ¿estaría Wroth consciente cuando volviera?

Decidido.

- Te podría liberar para que me trazarás. Entonces, un concurso abierto para tomarlo.

- Puedo traicionarte.

Shaoran estrechó su único ojo.

- No si te agarro de tu brazo bueno.

Después de una vacilación, el vampiro dijo:

- Lo haré.

Shaoran cruzó hacia la roca y la empujó. Aunque recordaba constantemente cuán débil estaba, todavía estaba perplejo de ser incapaz de mover una sola roca.

_- Maldita, condenada bruja_. —Murmuró. Apoyando la espalda contra ella, preguntó—: ¿Dónde exactamente nos trazarás?

- Debajo del cable, hay un túnel de lava, otra caverna.

- No veo nada —rechinó Shaoran

- Está allí. ¿Quieres el premio? Entonces vas a tener que fiarte de un vampiro...

La piedra cayó. Antes de que Wroth pudiera trazarse, Shaoran se lanzó para asir el brazo izquierdo de Wroth, luego silbó ante lo que quedaba del brazo derecho del vampiro, hueso pulverizado y tendones de músculos cortados.

- Eso tiene que doler —dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica.

- ¿Te has mirado en el espejo últimamente? —dijo bruscamente Wroth.

- Sí. —Shaoran lo levantó—. Y planeo matarte por esto. Después de esta competición. En este momento, no tengo todo el día.

El vampiro parecía evitar el balancearse sobre sus pies. Parpadeó como si luchara por enfocar.

Shaoran le empujó.

- Vas a ser capaz de hacer esto...

Sin advertencia, el vampiro los trazó.

Instantáneamente, estuvieron en un nuevo túnel. Aunque Wroth parecía desorientado, de algún modo lo había hecho. El humo y el vapor eran más espesos aquí y las llamas parecían brotar de la árida piedra.

Shaoran vislumbró un reflejo en el techo de la cueva. Divisó la fuente más profundamente en el interior, una hoja brillante en una columna de roca a la altura de la cintura al final de la caverna. Shaoran salió disparado hacia delante, corriendo a por ella. Wroth se trazó y llegó primero. Arrebató la hoja con la mano buena y se tensó para desaparecer.

Pero Shaoran ya había liberado su látigo. Con un chasquido, tuvo la longitud enrollada alrededor de la muñeca de Wroth y tiró, evitando que el vampiro se trazara.

- Cogeré eso ahora.

Wroth transfirió la hoja a su mano derecha para levantarla y reclamar la victoria. Pero el brazo arruinado colgó sin vida.

- ¿No puedes acercarlo a tu corazón, entonces?

El vampiro desnudó sus colmillos.

- Te destriparé antes de que consigas esto.

- Eso equivale a la vida de mi compañera.

- Tengo lo mismo en mi mente —ladró Wroth.

- ¿La Valquiria murió? —¿Por eso Wroth estaba aquí en vez de Kaderin?

- No por mucho tiempo. La mirada en sus ojos hizo callar a Shaoran. Él había visto ese nivel de determinación inflexible en su propia mirada en el espejo.

- Podríamos compartirla, vampiro —dijo, no creyendo lo que estaba ofreciendo, especialmente cuando él tenía la ventaja—. La llave funciona dos veces.

- Necesito las dos... para ella. —De repente, el destrozado brazo del vampiro se disparó hacia arriba. Imposible, la hoja se elevó como por si misma y golpeó viciosamente.

La sangre chorreó de la muñeca de Shaoran; un ardiente dolor erupcionó mientras su mano cortada caía. Libre del látigo, el vampiro trazó la distancia a través del hoyo, decisivamente fuera del alcance de Shaoran.

Shaoran se hundió de rodillas, mirando mudamente la sangre que corría por su cuerpo. _¿Cómo?_ Jadeó ante la mano perdida, todavía apretando el asa del látigo. ¿Cómo se había alzado la hoja?

_¿He... perdido?_ Su cuerpo se estremeció violentamente al darse cuenta.

¡Te mataré por esto, vampiro! —rugió.

Shaoran había perdido. No podría volver atrás y salvar a Meiling, _salvarla de sí mismo_.

La había perdido. Otra vez.

¡Me comeré tu maldito corazón! —Pero el vampiro ya se había ido, dejando a Shaoran atrapado en una caverna de fuego a donde los inmortales iban a morir.

* * *

><p><em>¡Salta, Sakura! Te agarraré<em>.

Saku se arrastró sobre el vientre palmo a palmo entre los cadáveres rancios de los íncubos que dormían a su alrededor. En las últimas dos semanas, esto era lo más cerca que había estado del límite de su guarida sin despertarlos.

La noche del primer ataque, uno la había arrastrado a las sombras, luego la levantó por el aire por los tobillos, cabeza abajo, aunque había pateado y había golpeado para liberarse. Cuando el íncubo voló hacia arriba, su cuerpo se había columpiado flojamente como una muñeca de trapo. Cuándo su cabeza golpeó contra un estante de piedra tallada, la oscuridad obnubiló su visión. Había despertado aquí en este saliente, en algún lugar alto de la tumba.

_Casi allí._ Cuándo se levantó sobre los codos, sacudió desenfrenadamente la cabeza bamboleante. _Puedes hacerlo, Saku_. Un codo delante del otro. Finalmente... finalmente, alcanzó el límite, y apenas si suprimió un jadeo. Sabía que estaba en alto, pero no se había dado cuenta de que fuera tan malo. Estaban al menos a treinta metros en el aire.

_Alturas. Fenomenal_.

Cuándo Rika vio a Saku asomarse sobre el lateral, levantó cortésmente su linterna. Aunque los otros inmortales podían ver en la oscuridad en varios grados, Saku no podía, todavía no.

¿Sakura, estás bien?

Saku asintió débilmente.

Ven, entonces. Prometo que te agarraré —dijo Yukito una vez más con su profunda voz de barítono.

Durante días, Saku había oído a los cinco debatiendo planes de defensa o discutiendo acerca de su escape, y había aprendido sus voces y personalidades. El que más le gustaba era Yukito, y no simplemente porque fuera tan fiel y guapo. Para la mayoría, era imperturbable, especialmente para un demonio de furia, permanecía racional incluso mientras se retrasaba una hora tras otra.

Incluso Yue parecía capaz de provocarlo como ningún otro, y los hermanos a veces luchaban en las horas de más calor.

¡Todavía actuando como un rey! —dijo bruscamente Yue—. Pero ya no lo eres. No más.

¿Y de quien es la culpa, _hermano_? —había contestado Yukito.

Los dos habían entrado en el Hie, de hecho, por los medios para recuperar su reino, perdido a causa de algún acto de Yue.

En cuanto a los arqueros, Rika era verdaderamente hermana del impulsivo Tierney. Y Saku sospechaba que la bonita y morena fey era también objeto de gran interés para el segundo arquero masculino, Terada. Terada era normalmente silencioso, pero cuando hablaba los otros escuchaban. Saku no había descubierto si esos tres habían tenido un orden específico para entrar.

¡Vamos, Saku! Yukito no te dejará caer —dijo YUE, y los otros cabecearon con ánimo

_¡Sólo salta! Sí, lo conseguiré. Je-joder-ronimo, brujas_.

Su expresión debía haber traicionado sus pensamientos porque Rika preguntó:

Si no puedes saltar, entonces ¿puedes manejar alguna magia?

Durante las últimas dos semanas en este saliente, cada tentativa fallida había enojado a los íncubos y la había drenado aún más. Ni siquiera podía producir iluminación para romper la negra oscuridad que la rodeaba.

Saku sacudió la cabeza. Sencillamente estaba demasiado débil. Se apartó, desplomándose sobra su espalda. No era gallina en la mayoría de las circunstancias, pero había nacido y se había criado en un área situada bajo el nivel del mar. Nunca había visto una montaña en persona hasta que voló con aterrador sobrecogimiento sobre el paisaje de Guatemala con las siluetas de los volcanes y los picos cubiertos de selva.

Las norias infantiles la asustaban, zambullirse desde una altura de casi la mitad de un campo de fútbol no era muy normal.

Bastante extrañamente, había conseguido superar su otra gran fobia, la no brujeril a los grandes insectos. Una vez que llegó a estar demasiado fatigada para continuar aplastándolos, se habían arrastrado sobre ella en abandono, y ella simplemente se había acostumbrado a ellos con la exposición repetida. Si no la mordían, ella no los mordería...

Mientras yacía allí, mirando fijamente arriba a la oscuridad, los íncubos comenzaron a despertarse una vez más.

Muertos de hambre durante siglos pero incapaces de morir, estos seres eran verdaderamente muertos vivientes. Habían enloquecido por su cautiverio interminable y la privación, más retenían su brutal fuerza.

Pronto se alzarían y continuarían sus ataques nocturnos a los cinco de abajo, esforzándose por aplastar a los inmortales como si fueran extranjeros, intrusos, ladrones que habían irrumpido en la casa de los íncubos, pensando en robar sus preciosos tocados de sacrificio.

¿Y qué de ella? Había temido que intentarían más "crímenes poco naturales," pero hasta ahora, aparte de hundir los dientes o las garras en sus piernas para sacarla de su camino, o forzarla a comer y beber cosas que ni siquiera podía contemplar sin vomitar, los íncubos habían mantenido las manos lejos de ella.

Aún no era el momento del salto del ángel.

Aunque no podía comunicarse con ellos, si abrían la oscuridad profunda de sus bocas, nada salía excepto chillidos o gusanos, Saku comprendió de algún modo cosas acerca de ellos, como lo que esperaban de ella.

La mantenían con vida, porque querían morir.

Una vez hermosos demonios, nacidos para seducir la energía sexual de las hembras, se habían vuelto monstruos.

Y Saku se había dado cuenta de que _sabían_ lo que eran.

En ese saliente en la oscuridad, había reconocido sinceramente por primera vez en su vida que algunas criaturas que asustaban en la noche quizás odiaban lo que hacían.

Los íncubos habían presentido gran poder en ella, y creído que los podría destruir, pero si pudiera hablar su idioma, les diría que tenían a la chica equivocada. Saku era lo que se conocía como alguien que no desarrolla su potencial, más aún, una persona que no rendía sabía que eso era el código sociológico para súper fracasado.

Ella era famosa en el Lore por el simple hecho de que un día merecería ser famosa. Toda exageración, nada de sustancia. Eso era Saku.

Todas en los aquelarres esperaban que hiciera algo épico y siempre mantenían un ojo sobre ella. Querían que valiera la pena "aguardar". Incluso otras facciones en el Lore la monitoreaban con anticipación porque, mientras la mayoría de las brujas poseían la fuerza de uno, dos, o muy raramente de tres de las cinco castas de brujas, Saku era la única bruja que poseía la fuerza de _todas._

Teóricamente, Sakura era una bruja guerrera, sanadora, maga, vidente y hechicera.

Una perfecta tormenta potencial de tonterías.

En la realidad, Sakura había perdido su erudición, no podía manejar ni siquiera los más simples hechizos, y seguía volando cosas. Ni siquiera podía equilibrar su talonario de cheques.

¿Competir en el Hie había sido un intento de redención de _agitando el puño en alto, te mostraré?_ Bien... sí.

Ahora estaba pagando por ello. Los íncubos nunca podrían liberarla, no cuando ellos mismos estaban presos por toda la eternidad. Si su aquelarre no la había visto en los espejos por ahora, nunca lo harían. Las selvas alrededor de la tumba estaban llenas de humanos, ejércitos de la guerrilla, pero luchaban y disparaban por todo los alrededores del templo sin intentar jamás entrar. Cuán irónico. No tenían la menor idea de que batalla estallaba dentro cada noche.

Y Saku supo que el hombre lobo nunca volvería. ¿Cómo podría haber deseado ella a alguien tan cruel que los dejaría marchitarse aquí? Algunos en el Lore susurraban que, en el fondo, los Lykae no eran nada más que voraces bestias de pesadillas.

Shaoran Li debía serlo. ¿Por qué sino no vendría? ¿O enviaría por lo menos a alguien?

Quizás ya estaba muerto por su hechizo. Sí de algún modo todavía vivía para cuando saliera de esto, iba a matarlo. No sabía cómo lo haría, sólo que sería _lento_.

Cuándo los íncubos comenzaron a alzarse a su alrededor, cerró los ojos apretadamente e intentó perderse en los sueños de hacer que el Lykae pagara.

* * *

><p>Shaoran se sentó contra la pared muy caliente de la caverna, sosteniéndose el brazo. Aunque apenas era capaz de permanecer vertical, estaba determinado a no ceder a la tentación de acostarse.<p>

A través de la neblina de agonizante calor, miró fijamente al Dragón Fyre deslizándose de aquí para allá por la lava, esperándolo.

Cuándo el sudor goteó por el restante ojo de Shaoran, se movió para enjuagarlo, pero la mano se había ido. Lo sabía, aguantaba el dolor constante, y todavía trataba de utilizarla.

La bestia que vivía dentro de él quería vivir desesperadamente, en cuanto a Shaoran, se daba malditamente por aludido. Durante más de dos semanas, había estado atrapado, incapaz de descubrir una salida o un camino a través del hoyo. Nunca había anticipado que esta caverna terminaría sin otra salida.

Si no podía escapar, como inmortal podía consumirse aquí, sin morir nunca, convirtiéndose en una sombra de sí mismo. Y Shaoran sabía que nadie vendría a por él. Ni el ingenioso Takashi, su primo y rey, podría encontrar este lugar. Las coordenadas sólo eran conocidas en los rincones esotéricos del Lore, o por el vampiro, y Sebastian Wroth probablemente disfrutaría sabiendo que Shaoran sufría.

Su cuerpo estaba dolorido, su voluntad se había ido. Debería dar un paso hacia el fuego. Luchar por vivir bajo estas circunstancias parecía incluso más cobarde que terminarlo.

Infierno, durante casi dos siglos, su clan había estado esperando que renunciara de alguna manera.

_Había querido el olvido. Esta sería la manera de conseguirlo_.

Pero había prometido venganza contra ese vampiro. Y deseaba hacer que la bruja pagara por su intolerable derrota. En lo que a él le concernía, ella se había asegurado de que él perdiera la competición. La Valquiria y el vampiro sólo habían capitalizado las debilidades que Sakura había proporcionado.

Shaoran sospechaba que ella y los otro cinco habían escapado de la tumba hacía mucho tiempo; ahora él era el atrapado. Se consoló recordando la desagradable sorpresa que habrían tenido. Antes de dejarlos, había destruido no sólo sus vehículos sino sus radios y los teléfonos por satélite también.

Incluso dejar tirada a la bruja en la selva no era casi suficiente retribución por lo que ella le había hecho. Había _fallado_. A causa de ella.

Se sentía como si hubiera perdido a Meiling de nuevo. Se había permitido tener un rayo de esperanza, imaginar a su compañera de vuelta a su lado. Y había estado pagado de sí mismo acerca de ganar.

Hasta que Sakura lanzó uno de sus hechizos sobre él...

La maldita bruja invadía sus pensamientos. Intentaba recordar a Meiling y en su lugar veía vislumbres de tempestuosos ojos verdes y labios rojos. Odiaba a la bruja por eso, odiaba que no pudiera imaginarse la cara de su compañera. Cuando dormía, soñaba solamente con Sakura.

Shaoran había sido infiel a su compañera en pensamientos y en acto.

La serpiente de fuego rugió, como si se impacientara porque Shaoran se decidiera. Tras varios intentos, Shaoran logró levantarse, oscilando en el precipicio del hoyo.

Termínalo ahora. Era cobarde seguir existiendo.

Sintió un inesperado estallido de culpa. _Sakura todavía vive... _

¿Por qué infiernos se preocuparía por su enemigo?

El reconocimiento resonó. Cuándo había estado mirando en sus ojos, había sabido que lo estaba embelesando. Pero no había sabido cuán profundamente lo había hecho o cuán permanentemente.

No estaba sufriendo los efectos de sólo un hechizo.

Shaoran se preocupaba por ella como si fuera su compañera. Soñaba con ella como si lo fuera. Pensaba en ella como suya, porque ella lo había forzado con uno de sus embrujos.

Quizás la maldita bruja debería aprender a tener cuidado con lo que deseaba.

Supo que su expresión era de pura maldad cuando dio un paso atrás de la orilla.

* * *

><p>Notas:<p>

Nuevamente gracias por su apoyo.

Sakuraak


	7. Capitulo 7

_**Disclaimer:** Este fic no me pertenece, es una adaptación de la obra Ansia de Pasión de la Escritora Kresley Cole_. _Los personajes de SCC no me pertenecen son propiedad de CLAMP, esta adaptación es hecha sin animo de lucro simplemente para entretener._

Aclaraciones:

**_pensamientos - frases de importancia _**

**_- __Diálogos_**

_Quisiera agradecer tambien a aquellas personas que se toman un momento en sus dias para leer esta adaptacion. Espero poder aligerar sus dias con una buena lectura y porque no sacarles alguna sonrisa despues de un complicado dia bien sea con estudio, trabajo, hogar o todos juntos._

_Ahora si a leer._

* * *

><p>La carencia de la luz del sol y alimento verdadero habían comenzado a tomar su peaje. Saku se sentía más enferma, ahora mismo estaba ardiendo por la fiebre.<p>

Yukito y los demás seguían animándola a brincar. Tal vez si los cinco le hubieran pedido que nadara a través de un río infestado de cocodrilos o que caminara por la cuerda floja sobre una cama de espadas, podría haberlo hecho, pero no las alturas.

No hacerles caso se hacía cada vez más fácil desde que estaba delirando. A veces se encontraba sonriendo o llorando en la oscuridad cuando pensaba en sus amigos o en su casa.

En una neblina febril, imaginó Andoain, el estado de su aquelarre a las afueras de Nueva Orleans. Nunca había pensado que extrañaría tanto ese lugar tan escalofriante, pero ahora daría cualquier cosa por volver. Es más, Andoain parecía la majestuosa fortaleza de algún millonario, embellecida por vistosos jardines que atraían a las mariposas. La cerca de hierro forjado que rodeaba la propiedad era negra, perfectamente emparejada con las contraventanas. Con manzanos cargados de fruta o con una profusión de flores.

Sin el hechizo de encanto, sin embargo, la estructura era un viejo señorío decrépito repleto de serpientes enrolladas a lo largo de las rejas podridas. Los manzanos estaban, pero por cada mariposa en el encantamiento, múltiples arañas y ranas vivían en completa felicidad. Tenía charcos llenos de cañas por toda la propiedad, burbujeando olorosos vapores.

Profundamente dentro del gimiente señorío, estaba su dispareja habitación con empapelado rosa, cortinas de cordón y pompones cayendo en el suelo. Un encantamiento en su entrada no dejaba pasar nada más pequeño que los gatos negros y perros obligatorios del aquelarre.

Pero Andoain no siempre fue su casa. La mayor parte de su infancia, Saku había vivido con Nadeshko, su madre fey, en una brillante y modesta casita de campo en una playa de la Costa del Golfo. Ellas habían sido felices ahí, solo las dos, ya que su padre brujo las había abandonado con solamente la alegre promesa de un pronto retorno.

Sin embargo en su duodécimo cumpleaños, su madre había empacado y la había llevado a Andoain. Allí abrió sus brazos ampliamente y pronuncio:

Tú nueva casa Saku. —Dejándola boquiabierta, Saku había corrido en dirección contraria más rápido que sus desenfrenadas persecuciones del camión de los helados.

Durante dos días, su madre había permanecido con ella. Entonces se había alejado de Sakura, dejando a una Sakura gritando en el pórtico delantero. Tomare un año sabático, en una isla secreta druida en algún sitio en Europa. Durante años, Sakura había recibido esporádicas cartas, supuestamente de su madre, pero sospechaba que era Elianna la que realmente las escribía.

Sin Elianna y su mejor amiga, Tomoyo, la muchacha mala del aquelarre, Sakura no creyó poder seguir adelante en aquellos primeros meses en la que fue repentinamente sumergida en la brujería. Dioses, ahora echaba de menos a sus amigas...

Hermosa, de pelo negro Tomoyo pensaba que ser una bruja ero lo mejor del mundo. Siempre que otras criaturas del Lore como las ninfas y sátiros levantaban sus narices en bromas maléficas, Tomoyo levantaría ambas manos con el gesto de los cuernos y gritaría:

- _Doble, doble, trabaje duro y no de problemas, ¡cabrones! ¡Solo estás maldecida!_

Entonces realmente los maldeciría.

Tomoyo era una de aquellas raras brujas de tres castas, aunque principalmente era una guerrera con una especialidad incongruente en hechizos de amor. Se suponía que la feroz Tomoyo entraría con Sakura en el Hie, pero la detuvieron en el último _Mardi Gras2_ por indecencia pública otra vez. Todo lo que la pobre de Tomoyo había hecho era invocar una regla de la moda poco conocida. _No se corre desnudo si llevas puestas cuentas,_ pero el aquelarre había jurado que no la sacarían del apuro por ella.

Tomoyo estaría pronto en el Condado. O probablemente ya estaba.

Sakura tenía muchas ganas de ver a Elianna, quien había sido la mejor madre sustituta que podría pedir. Aunque Elianna había recibido el regalo de la inmortalidad de su madre que era una bruja, la humanidad de su padre aseguraba que seguiría envejeciendo. De buen corazón, Elianna, confundía de vez en cuando pues tenía más de cuatrocientos años, y sin encanto, parecía cada minuto de ellos. Le gustaba bromear que todo el ejercicio del mundo no puede ayudar a una persona que toma el sol.

Sakura esperaba que no se preocuparan demasiado.

- Sakura, es la hora. —La voz de Yukito interrumpió sus pensamientos—. Tienes que hacerlo _ahora_.

* * *

><p>El único ojo de Shaoran se abrió cuando tuvo la impresión de no estar solo. Era la primera vez en semanas que no eran solo él y la serpiente.<p>

- ¿Takashi? —carraspeó, parpadeando para enfocarlo.

- Sí, Shao, soy yo —dijo su primo cuando se arrodillo a su lado, con la mirada vacilante sobre las heridas de Shaoran. Sabía que su primo estaba impresionado, pero Takashi lo escondió y simplemente dijo—: Te llevo a casa —entonces lo ayudó a levantarse.

El sentido del olfato de Shaoran estaba arruinado, casi quemado por el calor y el opresivo humo, pero todavía podía oler a un vampiro. Se zafó del agarre de Takashi y embistió la sombreada figura detrás de ellos.

Aquel frío bastardo de Wroth, simplemente se trazó a un lado, enviando a Shaoran tambaleándose a la tierra. Toda su mezcla de heridas se volvió a abrir en una ola fresca de sangre.

Takashi llegó hasta él una vez más.

- Maldición, Shao, ¿deseas morir? Él me trajo hasta aquí para rescatarte.

Shaoran trató de zafarse del apretón de hierro de Takashi.

- ¡Él me puso aquí!

- No tengo ningún rencor contra ti, Lykae —dijo Wroth en un tono mesurado.

- ¡Por qué ganaste maldito!

- Asi es —contestó el vampiro tranquilamente.

- ¿Cómo? —escupió Shaoran la palabra—. ¿Cómo levantaste aquella espada?

- Fui bendecido para nunca perder su señal —explicó Wroth—. Sólo tuve que imaginar un objetivo. —El vampiro no estaría tan tranquilo como estaba si hubiera perdido a Kaderin para siempre.

- ¿Trajiste a la Valquiria de la muerte?

- Lo hice.

¡La Llave había funcionado! Shaoran sintió una llamarada de esperanza y tragó antes de preguntar:

- ¿La usaste... ambas veces?

- Sí.

Shaoran agachó la cabeza. No podía oír esto, que su enemigo hubiera logrado hacer lo que Shaoran mismo no pudo. La vergüenza de su fracaso lo consumía.

- Recuperamos a las dos hermanas de sangre de Kaderin, que habían muerto hace mucho —dijo Wroth.

- Conversemos de esto más tarde —dijo Takashi, observando el fuego—. No veo ninguna razón de estar aquí más tiempo. —Shaoran entendió la inquietud de Takashi. Durante más de cien años, la Horda de Vampiros había torturado a Takashi en un fuego interminable. Cada día había sido quemado vivo, pero nunca podía morir completamente. Sólo se había escapado recientemente, y simplemente estar allí debía ser insoportable.

Esto le recordó a Shaoran...

- Takashi, ¿cómo puedes, de toda la gente, confiar en este vampiro?

- Él no es de la Horda. Y su hermano realmente salvó la vida de Chiharu.

Chiharu, la querida compañera y reina de Takashi, era una medio vampiro, medio Valquiria abandonada.

- Sí, él ayudó a Chiharu, por un precio. ¿Entonces que lo trae aquí? ¿Qué exigió?

- Pues que Chiharu se encuentre con Kristoff, el rey de los vampiros rebeldes — admitió Takashi —. Ella es prima hermana de Kristoff.

Shaoran negó con la cabeza.

- Demasiado peligroso. No voy a hacer que Chiharu lo haga por mí.

- Ella quiere encontrarse con él. Además, a nosotros no nos han dado opción. Como eres el único que sabe cómo localizar aquella tumba en América Central, Wroth y Kaderin son los únicos que sabían encontrar este lugar.

Shaoran que sufría por la pérdida de sangre, dos semanas sin alimento y agua, quedó aturdido por las palabras de Takashi. ¿Por qué mencionan aquella tumba?

- Si quieres dejar este lugar, tienes que aceptar su ayuda —dijo Takashi, añadiendo luego a Wroth—: Toma su brazo.

Wroth asintió y avanzo un paso.

- No me toques, vampiro —dijo bruscamente Shaoran —. Me pondré de pie por mí mismo. —Luchando por levantarse, apretó los dientes—. ¿Por qué querría alguien encontrar aquella tumba?

Wroth contestó:

- Porque los competidores atrapados allí, Lykae, no regresaron.

- _¿Qué?_ —gruñó Shaoran cuando en efecto se puso de pie por sí mismo. Justo antes de perder el conocimiento.

* * *

><p>- ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo? —estalló Takashi cuando vio a Shaoran luchando por sentarse encima de la cama.<p>

Tan sólo hacía un día desde que había sido devuelto al complejo Lykae en Louisiana.

- Necesito ir a un sitio —contestó SHAORAN. Su tono era cansado, y aún así parecía haber una especie de excitación subyacente en su comportamiento.

- Todavía no estás en condiciones de ir a ninguna parte. —El día anterior, antes de que Shaoran llegara, Takashi había procurado que todas sus heridas estuvieran limpias y vendadas lo mejor posible. La cantidad de heridas causadas a Shaoran era asombrosa. Además de faltarle una mano y un ojo, una especie de metal oxidado le había atravesado el torso, desgarrando la parte inferior del pulmón—. No estás en condiciones de moverte por ahí tan pronto.

- No importa.

—Se te volverán a abrir las heridas. —La idea de que Shaoran hubiera sido capaz de seguir luchando en ese estado era asombrosa; si uno no sabía el por qué luchaba.

Pero después de tantas vicisitudes seguidas de tal pérdida, Takashi no podía entender por qué Shaoran no había dado un paso hacia el interior de aquel pozo. Si Takashi hubiera perdido a su compañera, Chiharu, no una vez, sino, en esencia, dos veces, se habría tirado de cabeza en cuestión de un segundo. ¿Por qué no Shaoran? ¿Qué era lo que le impulsaba? El tema era motivo de una de gran especulación dentro del clan.

- Deja de analizarme primero.

Takashi suspiró.

- A veces no te entiendo.

Shaoran asomó las piernas por un lado de la cama, y apretó los dientes al sentir una evidente puñalada de dolor.

- Si no lo has conseguido después de mil doscientos años, entonces nunca vas a hacerlo.

Takashi sabía que tenía razón. Pero en fin, Shaoran siempre había sido único entre el clan.

Como la mayor parte de los Lykae, Shaoran era impaciente e impulsivo, pero también era sabido que se pasaba hora tras hora enseñando pacientemente a los niños las bases del rugby, su deporte favorito antes de que aparecieran los americanos con su propio "football". Aunque Shaoran fuera siempre el primero en una lucha, impaciente por castigar las afrentas, una vez terminada la batalla, también era el primero en perdonar dichas ofensas.

En el norte de Escocia, los inviernos podían ser duros, el clan esperaba con impaciencia la primavera, pero Shaoran siempre lamentaba ver desaparecer el invierno, su estación favorita. Takashi suponía que disfrutaba de ella porque se asemejaba mucho a él.

Al menos Shaoran lo había disfrutado hasta que perdió a su Meiling entre los muertos del invierno...

- ¿Qué es tan importante como para que no descanses ni comas? —Takashi hizo un gesto hacia los paquetes de comida y las bebidas minerales de extraño olor que estaban al lado de la cama. Se suponía que Shaoran tenía que tomarlas después de haber pasado tanto tiempo sin alimento ni agua, pero apenas las había tocado—. ¿Es una venganza contra Wroth?

Shaoran no dijo nada, solamente pareció disponerse a levantarse, plantando sus grandes pies en el suelo de madera.

- Si es así, te pido que lo reconsideres. Y no solo por la deuda que tengo con su hermano. —De no haber sido por Nikolai Wroth, Chiharu hubiera... muerto. Sólo de pensarlo Takashi necesitó de repente verla, sentirla. Incluso sabiendo que ella lo esperaba a tan solo veinte minutos de distancia con su feroz familia Valkiria. La había dejado a salvo en Vall Hall, tras las gruesas cortinas, protegida del sol y jugando alegremente con los videojuegos—. Shaoran, debes recordar que _era_ un concurso. Y que todos los informes que recibimos decían que "el combatiente Lykae" se estaba mostrando despiadado; y que jugaba más sucio que Kaderin en los tres Hie anteriores.

Shaoran se encogió de hombros.

- Oímos que hipnotizaste a Kaderin con un objeto brillante para así poder encerrarla detrás de una roca deslizante. ¿No la atrapaste tú solo con tres basiliscos hambrientos?

Takashi sospechó que el destello en los ojos, el ojo, de Shaoran era de satisfacción.

- Y también oímos que cuando estuviste en una misión en el Congo te divertiste cruzándole la cara a Sebastian Wroth con una pala. Lo dejaste fuera de combate y luego lo lanzaste a un río embravecido. En _pleno mediodía,_ en África.

Era evidente que su primo había sentido una emoción salvaje con aquel acto, y que aún la sentía.

- No tiene nada que ver con Wroth —dijo Shaoran—. Todavía.

- ¿Entonces estás pensando sólo en la bruja?

Por fin, Shaoran se volvió hacia él con interés.

- ¿Qué has oído?

- Sé lo de la maldición. Y que ahora puedes morir a causa de estas heridas.

Shaoran no parecía estar preocupado en lo más mínimo por esto.

- Esa bruja y yo tenemos muchos asuntos pendientes. Voy a sacarla de la tumba, ya que nadie más ha sido capaz. Aunque no entiendo como nadie ha podido localizar ese lugar. En aquel torneo del Hie, se dieron las coordenadas a todos los competidores.

- Me han dicho que la diosa Riora las borró con cada prueba —explicó Takashi —. Nadie tomó nota de la posición si no planeaba viajar hasta allí. Tú atrapaste a quien lo hizo.

Shaoran frunció el ceño ante eso.

- Estaba seguro de que al final se escaparían.

- ¿Y qué es la bruja para ti? —De hecho Chiharu conocía a Sakura bastante bien porque la bruja a menudo visitaba a la valkiria más rebelde en Val Hall. Esto no sorprendía a Takashi; casi siempre que había estado en Val Hall había descubierto risas de brujas borrachas y tambaleantes en el lugar.

Shaoran vaciló, luego dijo:

- Me lanzó otro hechizo además del debilitante. Un conjuro para hacerme sentir algo por ella. Creo que eso hace que piense en ella como... mi compañera.

- ¿Estás seguro de que se trata de un hechizo? —Se apresuró a preguntar Takashi —. ¿Y si fuera realidad? – Eso esperaba. Chiharu le había dicho que, aparte de la ligera veta salvaje y algo de la naturaleza retorcida de una bruja, Sakura tenía un buen corazón.

Takashi no sabía si podía decir lo mismo de la anterior compañera de Shaoran. Conoció a Meiling en una ocasión, cuando él y Shaoran viajaron para reunirse con su padre, el rey de una gran facción de feys. A Takashi, Meiling siempre le pareció algo mimada, y, aunque hubiera sido hermosa, alta y pelinegra, había parecido mostrar desdén para todo lo fundamental que veneraban los Lykae: comida, contacto y sexo. Pero Shaoran estaba contento con ella, de modo que Takashi mantuvo sus dudas en silencio. Sin embargo ahora...

- Shao, puede ser que te dieran dos.

- ¿Has oído hablar alguna vez de un acontecimiento así? —preguntó con tono de frustración.

- Bueno, no, pero...

- En cinco mil años de cuidadosos registros del clan, nunca hubo un solo caso. Cinco milenios, Takashi. Lo sé porque me pasé media década repasando cada línea de cada registro. Cada maldito archivo.

Takashi sabía que Shaoran había estado obsesionado con encontrar un modo de traer a Meiling de vuelta, pero no se había dado cuenta de que hubiera cribado todos aquellos registros.

- La bruja me lanzó un hechizo, ¿por qué no iba a pensar que me embrujaría dos veces? —añadió SHAROAN.

- ¿Pero _por qué_ iba a hacerlo?

Se pasó la mano que le quedaba por la nuca.

- Hubo una pequeña ventana en el tiempo cuando... cuando me quiso para ella. Me obligó a besarla...

- ¿Lo hiciste? —Takashi enarcó las cejas.

- Me hechizó para que lo hiciera.

- ¿Cómo puedes estar seguro de que no la deseabas, simplemente?

- Porque pude sentirlo. Y he sido fiel a Meiling todos estos años... hasta que esa bruja jugó conmigo.

El hecho de que Shaoran no se hubiera acostado con nadie durante tanto tiempo no sorprendió a Takashi. Aunque los Lykae fueran famosos por sus insaciables apetitos, existían pocas cosas que su casta venerara más que la lealtad.

- Chiharu conoce a la bruja, y la ha visto sin su capa. Dice que Sakura es una hermosa muchacha. ¿A ti no te lo pareció?

- Llevaba puesto un hechizo. No recuerdo su aspecto con claridad.

- ¿Qué te dijo el Instinto?

Una fuerte guía con la cual nacía todo Lykae, el Instinto era como una voz mental que dirigía al individuo hacia lo que era mejor para él, así como para el clan en su conjunto.

Shaoran vaciló antes de admitir...

- Hace mucho que mi Instinto está callado.

Takashi miró a otro lado. La idea de que a su primo le hubiera sido negada la presencia consoladora del Instinto le dolía, pero no quería que Shaoran pensara que se compadecía de él. El Instinto no había abandonado a Takashi ni siquiera cuando había sido torturado.

- En resumidas cuentas, los dioses no pueden ser tan crueles de emparejarme con una bruja —añadió Shaoran.

Esa era una buena observación. Todos los Lykae desconfiaban de las brujas —el Instinto les advertía continuamente— pero la aversión de Shaoran siempre fue más acusada que en otros. Les tenía una profunda antipatía desde pequeño, incluso antes de enterarse del trágico encuentro de su padre con una.

Aún así, Takashi dijo:

- Me dieron por compañera a una medio vampiro, medio valkiria, y no podría quererla más.

- Yo podría soportar cualquier cosa... excepto a una maldita bruja, Takashi.

Takashi lo dejó así de momento.

- No vas a viajar hasta que hayas recuperado algo de fuerza. Y piensa, si de hecho la reconoces como tu compañera, por la razón que sea, todavía no puedes ir a por ella. Hoy es miércoles, la luna llena será el viernes por la noche.

Y todos los Lykae emparejados se transformaban al calor de la luna.

- Cristo. Cuando me transforme podría perseguirla como a mi compañera y reclamarla.

Shaoran hizo el comentario como si fuera un plan que debía ser evitado a toda costa, aunque Takashi había visto un destello de pura anticipación en él al imaginar tal perspectiva. Todo su cuerpo se había tensado. Takashi no había visto tal excitación en su primo en casi dos siglos.

—Tendrás que esperar.

Shaoran sacudió la cabeza.

- Conseguiré que elimine el hechizo antes.

- ¿Y si se niega?

- La estrangularé.

- Maldita sea Shao, iré yo en tu lugar.

- ¿Cuándo la luna llena se acerca? ¿Te alejarías de tu hembra?

Shaoran no sabía que Takashi acababa de perderse la última con Chiharu porque ella había estado en el otro extremo del mundo manteniendo la vigilia junto a su familia por Kaderin. Estar sin Chiharu había sido una prueba agotadora para Takashi, y temía la perspectiva de que se repitiera, pero no estaba dispuesto a ver como su primo se encaminaba hacia una trampa.

- Habrá más. Chiharu lo entenderá.

- ¿Y por qué no envías a Munro o a Uilliam?

Los hermanos gemelos Lykae se contaban entre los soldados de mayor confianza de TAKASHI.

- No han regresado de la última misión a la que los mandé.

- ¿Y Garreth?

El hermano menor de Takashi había regresado hacía dos días tan solo.

- Todavía anda detrás de Lucia, su valkiria cazadora. Ella está demostrando ser una presa difícil incluso para él. Y no confío en nadie más para hacer esto. Iré yo. Y es mi última palabra sobre el tema.

La expresión de Shaoran se ensombreció. Takashi estaba tan acostumbrado a dar órdenes que a veces pasaba por alto el hecho de que Shaoran también era un alfa; uno poderoso al cual le era mucho más cómodo dar órdenes que recibirlas. Por no mencionar el hecho tácito de que Takashi era el rey solo porque el padre de Shaoran había cedido su herencia.

- No me alejo para luchar con una maldita Hydra, Takashi. Vuelo, conduzco, recojo a una bruja. ¿Realmente crees que soy incapaz de eso?

Takashi no sólo había enfadado a Shaoran, además lo había ofendido. Suspiró.

- No, desde luego que no. Sólo... sólo avísame si puedo ayudarte.

Shaoran asintió.

- Antes de irme quiero saber por qué aquella adivina valkiria me dijo que recuperaría a mi compañera por medio del Hie. Puedes llamar a Chiharu y convencerla para que encuentre a Nakuru...

El nuevo buscapersonas de Takashi sonó, sobresaltándolo; todavía estaba incómodo con la tecnología de esta era. Chiharu le había comprado aquel artilugio e intentado enseñarle a manejarlo, pero él llevaba todo el día sin verla y lo único que le interesaba entonces era arrancarle el negligé rojo con los dientes... Todavía no le había dicho que el rojo era un reclamo para los machos Lykae, al menos para los machos emparejados.

Le lanzó el buscapersonas a Shaoran.

- Dime lo que pone. Y si no consigues manejarlo con una sola mano, entonces seguro como el infierno que no puedes manejar la palanca de cambios hasta Guatemala.

Shaoran frunció el ceño, luego manipuló aquello.

- Dice:Oscurece la habitación. Besos y abrazos.

- ¡Mierda! —Takashi se lanzó hacia las cortinas y las cerró de un tirón. Justo cuando terminaba con la segunda ventana, apareció Chiharu en la escasa luz del dormitorio y le sonrió suavemente, con expresión de orgullo.

- ¿Lo ves? El método funciona.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, muchacha?

- Me vi obligada a venir cuando oí toda esta conmoción en Val Hall —dijo ella, echando a Shaoran una mirada de comprensión.

- ¿Conmoción?

- Será mejor que deje que lo explique mi tía Nakuru —Los hermosos ojos azules de Chiharu adquirieron una expresión preocupada.

- Viene hacia aquí. ¿Ha dicho Shaoran que quería hablar con ella ahora?

Shaoran frunció el ceño.

- Espeluznante y maldita premonición. Estoy cansado de ellas, y de la magia, y de todo el condenado Lore.

* * *

><p>Cuando Nakuru entró alegremente en la habitación minutos más tarde, Shaoran dijo:<p>

- Me dijiste que si entraba en el Hie, volvería a tener a mi compañera. ¿Qué razón tendrías para engañarme?

Ignorando su pregunta, ella se arrastró descaradamente al pie de la cama de Shaoran. En su camiseta se leía: _Sólo dolerá durante un segundo. Lo prometo..._ Malditas extrañas Valquirias, y ella era la más extraña. Como la primogénita de su clase, tenía más o menos tres mil años, aunque no parecía lo bastante mayor como para comprar licor en Estados Unidos.

Otros machos veían a Nakuru como sumamente atractiva; todo lo que Shaoran veía era a un ser poderoso, loca de remate por su visiones.

Se tumbó a su lado, doblando el codo para sostener casualmente la cabeza en la mano. Con un suspiro dijo:

- Shao, te tomé como mi proyecto de mascota favorito porque me gusta _comerte con los ojos_. Debido a tu factor grrr. – Su mirada distraída parpadeó sobre su cara y el final vendado del brazo—. Si no vas a mantenerte bien, entonces...

- Respóndeme.

- _Lo sientooooooooooo_, no vi que serías cautivado para amar a otra, o más correctamente, _encerrado..._

- ¡Lo sabía! —Shaoran lanzó una mirada a Takashi.

- ¿Eres consciente de ello, entonces? —preguntó Nakuru.

Shaoran anunció:

- _Brutalmente_.

- Sakura te lo quitará, lo sabes, con el tiempo —continuó Nakuru—. Así como este molesto hechizo de mortalidad. Lo cual es conveniente dado que debes ir por ella y devolverla a su aquelarre.

¿Devolverla a las brujas? — Shaoran soltó una risa sin sentido del humor. Tenía sus sospechas confirmadas, y ahora quería realmente estrangular a Sakura, no hacerle un favor de mierda—. Después de que la fuerce a arreglar todo, la dejaré tirada en la selva por esto.

Nakuru sacudió la cabeza.

- No es muy posible. Hay un contingente de camino aquí. Regin la Resplandeciente está de... mal humor. Ella y varias amigas brujas de Sakura, incluida la siempre viciosa Tomoyo, llegarán inmediatamente.

Shaoran permitió que viera cuan aburrido estaba con esas noticias. Regin era una joven Valquiria a la que podía tomar aún en su presente condición. Y ninguna bruja se atrevería a cruzar territorio Lykae sin permiso.

- Nakuru, ¿no puedes entretener a Regin? —dijo Chiharu.

Cuándo Nakuru sacudió la cabeza, Shaoran preguntó:

- ¿Qué he hecho a esa pequeña estrafalaria resplandeciente de todos modos?

- Porque a causa de tu primo, Garreth, Lucia se ha ido —respondió Nakuru—. Todos saben que es la MÁS de Regin, compañero del rufián, compañero de crímenes en el extranjero y en casa...

- Sí, sí, lo tenemos —interrumpió CHIHARU.

- Pero entonces ¿_Saku_ desaparece también? —preguntó Nakuru—. Ella, también, es una de las amigas de Regin. Son compañeras de póker, hermanas de _Wii_, y Saku es un miembro aclamado del contingente de karaoke. Regin ha actuado muchas veces como conductora designada de las brujas.

- ¿MAS? —preguntó Takashi, las cejas levantadas - ¿Hermanas de qué?

- Mejor amiga para siempre y un videojuego —suministró Chiharu.

- Tus parientes no están _bien_ —murmuró Takashi a Chiharu.

Chiharu parpadeó ante él.

- TAKASHI, creía que íbamos a estar de acuerdo en no discrepar sobre esto.

- No es amiga de ninguna Valquiria —dijo bruscamente Shaoran—. La oí en la asamblea del Hie preguntando las cuestiones más básicas sobre las de tu clase.

- ¿Lo estaba haciendo para beneficio de otra persona? —preguntó Nakuru.

Shaoran rememoró... El vampiro había estado de hecho escuchando atentamente en aquel momento. La maldita lo había sabido y le había estado suministrando información sobre la Valquiria, ¡sobre _Kaderin_!

- Tu _amiga_ Sakura echó voluntariosamente a un vampiro encima de tu hermanastra Kaderin durante el Hie. ¿Todavía apoyando a la taimada brujita?

- Por favor —se burló Nakuru—. Kad habría arrancado las rodillas de las piernas de Saku para ralentizarla. Todo en buena diversión. Además, no sólo es de Regin y su cohorte por lo que tienes que preocuparte. Hay otras preocupadas porque te lleves a la futura líder de la Casa de las Brujas, una de las facciones más grandes del Lore. — Inclinó la cabeza hacia Shaoran y dijo suavemente—. Mi mascota, tenías que saber que habría ramificaciones por tus acciones.

Nakuru había empezado a llamarle mascota y pensar en él como tal, y la dejaba porque lo ayudó en una ocasión, otro ultraje más que había aguantado para conseguir a su compañera.

- ¿Si Sakura es tan malditamente poderosa, entonces por qué no utiliza su magia para escapar?

- Le falta control sobre sus volátiles poderes y hay tantos de ellos. Seguimos vigilando y esperando, pero es demasiado joven para atarlos.

La paciencia de Shaoran se acercaba a su límite.

- ¡Entonces la bruja no debería haber entrado en el Hie en primer lugar!

- A pesar de eso. La Casa demanda que Sakura sea entregada a salvo o tu cabeza. El Lykae no entregará tu cabeza, así que eso significa guerra. En ese conflicto, las Valquirias mostrarán lealtad a la Casa. Y eso significa que nuestros aliados te tendrán rencor también. Los espectros estarán felices, por supuesto. Los vampiros rebeldes del Forbearer estarán complacidos de la oportunidad de mostrar su lealtad hacia las Valkirias, al igual que varias razas de Demonios, que casualmente no están encantados de que hayas sepultado al verdadero rey de los demonios de furia, _al igual que a su único heredero_.

Shaoran estaba bien enterado de que Yukito era el verdadero rey, pero maldita sea, había pensado que encontrarían _alguna_ salida.

- Cuatro magos poderosos y treinta y siete aquelarres de brujas unidos y viniendo aquí esta semana. —El tono de Nakuru era solemne—. Un nido de una docena de furias alzándose desde el sueño para esto —agregó, haciendo que Chiharu tragara nerviosamente—. Ni siquiera me hagas empezar con a quien conocen los elfos arqueros, vamos a ponerlo de esta manera: su papi es más grande que tu papi.

- ¿_Todos_ se alían con esas brujas mercenarias?

Ella asintió.

- Lykae travieso, creando un incidente entre especies como este. Atrapaste a seis inmortales. Esto es un Charlie Foxtrot de proporciones épicas.

Ante la mirada irritada de Takashi, Chiharu facilitó.

- Charlie Foxtrot es un código para, bien, un desastre.

- ¿Por qué no me has dicho que esto se estaba desarrollando? —preguntó Takashi a Chiharu.

- Sólo sabía sobre Regin y algunos rumores crecientes dentro de la Casa. Soy amiga de las brujas, pero ellas son muy reservadas y mantienen sus planes protegidos hasta que están preparadas para actuar.

- No hay necesidad de que esto se agrave —dijo Takashi, su tono tranquilo. Shaoran sabía que Takashi nunca revelaría que estaba preocupado por las repercusiones de las acciones de Shaoran, pero en su posición debía estarlo—. Shaoran me puede decir dónde está la bruja. Liberaré a los seis y devolveré a Sakura.

Shaoran exhaló. Takashi todavía trataba de protegerlo, siempre limpiando detrás de él. Si él tuviera un dólar para cada vez que Takashi, había dicho "Ach, Shaoran, la has jodido esta vez".

Pero entonces Takashi nunca le había sacado las castañas del fuego en algo como esto.

- No, te lo he dicho. Este es mi problema. —Shaoran se puso de pie inestablemente, mareándose—. Trataré con ello.

Takashi sacudió la cabeza.

- ¿Cómo vas a defenderte contra seis inmortales coléricos?

- Deberían estar agradecidos de que regrese. —Cuándo Takashi levantó las cejas, agregó—: Les haré prometer al Lore que no atacarán antes de que esté de acuerdo en abrir la tumba.

- Entonces por lo menos come y descansa hasta después de la luna llena.

Nakuru cloqueó la lengua.

- La Casa dice que Saku debe llamar _antes_ de la próxima luna llena para evitar esto. Además, este pueblo no es lo bastante grande para tener tantas facciones. Todos quizás sean aliados de las brujas o las Valquirias, pero _ninguno_ son aliados de los unos con los otros. Mucho tiempo dándose codazos, y algo sucederá.

Shaoran miró enfurecido a Nakuru

- No estás exagerando todo esto, Valquiria...

Desde afuera:

- ¿Vas a joder a _mi_ bruja? ¿Cómo jugar tus juegos? ¡Entonces juega y agarra! —Algo silbó arriba; la casa se sacudió, todos se agacharon mientras el yeso caía desde el techo salpicando.

- ¿Qué infiernos fue eso? —gritó SHAORAN.

- Eso fue Regin —contestó Nakuru serenamente—. Tiró un coche sobre nosotros para que aterrizara en el alojamiento principal Lykae. La cosa afortunada es que el alojamiento está vacío. Shaoran, ella pensó que el vehículo era tuyo. Pero realmente es... _suyo_. —Señaló delicadamente a Takashi, quien frunció el ceño antes de dirigirle una significativa mirada a Chiharu.

- ¿Ella tira malditos _coches_? —rechinó Shaoran.

- ¿Ves? Nada de exagerar. —Nakuru se levantó, deslizándose suavemente detrás de las cortinas, luego gritó por la ventana—: ¡Mala suerte, Regin! Coche equivocado.

Inmediatamente después, la casa se sacudió otra vez.

¡Oh, mejor! —les aseguró Nakuru—. ¡Ese era el de Shaoran!

Otra violenta sacudida de la casa. Nakuru se asomó fuera de las cortinas, llevándolas como el hábito de una monja.

- ¿Quién conduce un Chevelle del setenta y ocho...?

- ¡NAKURU! —dijo Chiharu.

Se retiró de la ventana.

- El tiempo de todo esto es impecable —dijo Nakuru en un tono bruscamente solemne—. El Accession ha llegado realmente.

Chiharu y Takashi compartieron una mirada. Todo el Lore temía el Accession. Ocurría cada cinco siglos, era una clase de mística selección que exterminaba inmortales. Aunque no había necesariamente una gran guerra ni batalla determinante, el destino parecía sembrar conflictos, oponiendo facciones unas contra otras. El padre de Shaoran había contado que el destino sembraría algunas familias juntando compañeros, cosecharía de la mayoría de los otros.

- ¿Por qué todo esto? —Shaoran dio pasos desiguales hacia el armario para vestirse y tuvo que apretar la mandíbula contra una onda de dolor en las costillas—. ¿No crees que una guerra Lore es un poco demasiado porque una bruja haya tenido tres semanas de pausa?

- ¿Una pausa... con _quien_? —preguntó Nakuru—. Mi mascota, has atrapado a una hermosa y núbil joven con un grupo de íncubos. Aunque Regin jura que no hay un grupo de íncubos, pero...

- Nakuru, ¡concéntrate! —dijo Chiharu y Nakuru le dio un silbido desganado.

- ¿Íncubos? —graznó Shaoran, un escalofrío de terror le subió por la espina dorsal

- La tumba estaba vacía, desierta hacía mucho. No había íncubos viviendo allí. No puede ser.

La tristeza destelló en los confusos ojos de Nakuru.

- La bruja sufre después de tres semanas dentro de esa cripta oscura.

En un tono de confesionario, agregó:

- Parece que olvidaste dejarle algún alimento o agua.

- No olfateé nada, no _sentí_ nada... —Ante la expresión implacable de Nakuru, Shaoran se sacudió, no necesitaba estar pensando en las implicaciones; necesitaba estar haciendo algo acerca de ellas.

- ¿Takashi, me puedes ayudar a arreglar el transporte? —Se hundió a por ropa, combatiendo el mareo. Si salgo en menos de una hora puedo llegar allí hoy antes de la puesta del sol.

- Sí, claro —exhaló Takashi—. Por supuesto, te ayudaré con todo lo que necesites.

Aunque Shaoran lo había hecho sonar como una tarea rutinaria, liberar y acompañar a Sakura de vuelta a los Estados no sería sin numerosas dificultades.

En su último viaje, las _"carreteras"_ habían sido difíciles de navegar. Ahora que la estación de las lluvias había llegado completamente, estarían intransitables. Especialmente dado que SHAORAN estaría forzado a conducir los cambios con una mano y un muñón. Y ahora que estaba debilitado, los soldados humanos que abundaban en el área podrían dominar y contener realmente a un Lykae, incluso cuando estaba completamente convertido. SHAORAN tendría que eludirlos hasta que le quitaran el hechizo de mortalidad.

Levantar el rastrillo de la tumba había sido casi imposible aún cuando había tenido toda su fuerza y ambos manos... pero ¿ahora?

- Necesitaré llevar algo como un ascensor neumático para ayudarme a entrar en la tumba.

Cuándo Takashi asintió, Chiharu dijo:

- Te puedo conseguir un teléfono por satélite, también, así Saku puede llamar lo más pronto posible.

- Sí, y necesitaré más de esa cosa con la que han estado tratando de alimentarme. Bebidas y paquetes deshidratados. Y alguna clase de botiquín por si acaso.

Nakuru aplaudió con entusiasmo ante la actividad, pareciendo tan confundida como siempre.

- ¡Puedo ayudar, puedo ayudar! ¡Te puedo conseguir una rima para Sakura!

Takashi, Chiharu, y Shaoran se detuvieron brevemente para mirarla.

- ¡No puedes salir de casa sin ello!

- _Lo que sea_... —continuó Shaoran —, acabo de estar dos semanas sin alimento ni agua. Tres no la matarán.

Incorrecto.

Shaoran miró a Nakuru. Se le entrecortó la voz una octava más baja cuando preguntó:

- ¿Por qué incorrecto?

Ella entrecerró los ojos y momentáneamente pareció desconcertada de donde estaba.

¿Qué es incorrecto? ¿Yo soy incorrecta? —Sacó brillo a sus uñas—. Raras veces lo soy.

Apenas suprimiendo el impulso de estrangular al raro ser, Shaoran rechinó.

- Me has dicho que era incorrecto cuando dije que tres semanas no matarán a la bruja.

- Oh, sí, _eso_. ¿Cómo se supone que recuerde conversaciones del año pasado? No puedo ver dentro de esa cripta, mal vudú y mojo serio evitan que mis ojos curioseen, pero el sentido común dice que Sakura probablemente está muriéndose.

- _¿Muriendo? ¿Cómo?_ —graznó, sabiendo que Takashi estaba estudiando su dura reacción.

- Porque, mascota, la joven Sakura la Esperada aún no se ha convertido. Todavía es... _mortal_.

Otro coche silbó arriba.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notas:<strong>_

_**2 Mardi Gras es el nombre del carnaval que se celebra en Nueva Orleans, Louisiana (EEUU). Su nombre deriva del francés, que se traduce directamente al español como "martes gordo", pero se denomina tradicionalmente como "martes de carnaval". Se celebra el día antes del Miércoles de Ceniza. (N. de la T.)**_

_**Nuevamente gracias por su apoyo.**_

Sakuraak


	8. Capitulo 8

_**Disclaimer:** Este fic no me pertenece, es una adaptación de la obra Ansia de Pasión de la Escritora Kresley Cole_. _Los personajes de SCC no me pertenecen son propiedad de CLAMP, esta adaptación es hecha sin animo de lucro simplemente para entretener._

Aclaraciones:

**_pensamientos - frases de importancia _**

**_- __Diálogos_**

_Quisiera agradecer tambien a aquellas personas que se toman un momento en sus dias para leer esta adaptacion. Espero poder aligerar sus dias con una buena lectura y porque no sacarles alguna sonrisa despues de un complicado dia bien sea con estudio, trabajo, hogar o todos juntos._

_Ahora si a leer._

* * *

><p>- El machete de Shaoran se abrió paso a través de una trenza de vides de lianas leñosas mientras seguía avanzando a través de la maleza. El rastro a la tumba que había sido limpiado hacia unas semanas ya había sido tapado.<p>

Como había predicho la última vez, el conflicto entre los dos ejércitos humanos había estallado. Shaoran había tenido que deshacerse de su camión a millas de la tumba porque los soldados estaban plantando minas a lo largo de las carreteras.

Ardía con la urgencia de llegar hasta Sakura, pero su cuerpo sólo podía hacer muy poco en este estado y cargado con su mochila —que pesaba más de ciento treinta kilos con el engranaje que había estado forzado a traer.

Más temprano, la acción de reunir suministros y prepararse apresuradamente para el viaje había ayudado a Shaoran a mantener su mente ocupada, pero durante el vuelo, había querido arañar las paredes del avión por la frustración. Había quitado de su bolsa, la misiva de Nakuru dirigida a _"Sakura la Esperada"_. Había ignorado a la Valquiria cuando ella había insistido repetidas veces en que la llevara, hasta que se puso tan furiosa que el relámpago había comenzado a caer por todas partes. Se había vuelto tan violento que incluso Regin y las brujas habían retrocedido, asustadas.

Solo en el avión, había desgarrado el sello de cera negro de Nakuru y leyó el extraño contenido era una rima acerca de espejos, susurros y secretos. Las palabras le habían dado inexplicablemente escalofríos.

Y leyéndolo una y otra vez sólo había matado momentos de la espera. Con nada que hacer excepto pensar, se había agitado entre odiar a Sakura y temer por su vida. Shaoran despreciaba lo que ella le había hecho y lo que ella era, pero no quería que muriera.

Otra ampolla cedió contra la base del machete, pero Shaoran la ignoró. No era como si pudiera cambiar de mano.

Las probabilidades de que estuviera viva estaban en contra pero Shaoran tenía esperanza. El demonio marcado, Yukito, era un guerrero brutal, pero también era honorable. Y Shaoran sabía que Yukito y Yue tenían hermanas pequeñas. Si Yukito había decidido proteger a la bruja, ella tendría una oportunidad de sobrevivir al hambre y a los íncubos.

Y además estaba el interés inquietante que había parpadeado en los ojos de Yue. El mercenario se movería para protegerla... porque la deseaba.

El pensamiento hizo que Shaoran columpiara el machete más duramente de lo necesario, cortando limpiamente un árbol joven. Maldita sea, ¿en qué infiernos había estado pensando esa pequeña mortal para entrar en el Hie?

Aún mientras maldecía la idiotez de sus acciones, se maravillaba de su valor, especialmente dado que era tan joven. Había sospechado que lo era, pero Shaoran había averiguado que Sakura tenía la sorprendente edad de veintitrés años, _cronológicamente_. No sólo no había hecho la transición a la inmortalidad, sino que ni siquiera había pasado aún la tercera parte de una vida mortal media.

Si Shaoran había pensado que Chiharu con ochenta años cronológicos, era demasiado joven para Takashi, entonces Sakura era una maldita _niña_.

_Y_ una bruja... Sonaron chillidos ensordecedores. ¿_De la tumba_?

Shaoran corrió tan rápido como sus heridas le permitieron, saltando por encima de árboles caídos. Corrió precipitadamente a través de la maleza en vez de cortarla, ignorando el dolor cuando las vides se engancharon el cuello y los brazos y le arañaban hasta que quemaron.

Cuándo finalmente chocó con la línea de árboles que rodeaban el perímetro de la tumba, oyó lo que sonaba como una guerra dentro.

Luz blanca destellaba por nuevas grietas en la piedra. El edificio entero retumbaba. Oyó el rugido de Yukito con dolor mientras la arquera femenina chillaba. Shaoran no oyó a la bruja.

¿Era ya demasiado tarde?

Joder, ¿cómo iba a levantar _rápidamente_ el rastrillo de piedra? Y establecer el ascensor con una sola mano... era demasiado tiempo. ¿Podría levantarlo él solo? Estaba mil veces más débil que antes y no tenía una piedra de apoyo para levantarlo.

No tenía las dos manos.

De ninguna manera...

Fue cuando Shaoran oyó el grito de Sakura, débil y agudo. No hubo tiempo de analizar la devastadora sensación de alivio que sintió de que todavía estuviera viva. Supo que estaba mal herida y supo que necesitaba protección.

Puñetero ascensor.

Empujó la mano bajo la orilla del rastrillo, clavando las garras, poniendo como cuña debajo el puño bueno. Cuándo oyó otro de sus gritos, esforzó cada músculo de su cuerpo.

Nada.

Maldita sea, si hubiera sido verdaderamente su compañera, habría podido levantarlo. Lo cuál significaba que era todavía _posible_ aún cuando ella no fuera su... ¡podía hacer esto!

Ya no la oía. Un fuerte temor le apuñaló... lo levantó con esfuerzo, con todo su poder, gritando. La piedra comenzó a moverse. Una pulgada más alta, entonces dos...

Lo había levantado sólo un pie cuando un débil cuerpo fue empujado fuera de la refriega.

¿Sakura? Sí, aunque apenas la reconoció sin su hechizo de encanto para encubrir su mirada.

Mientras Shaoran forcejeaba contra el peso, dio una sacudida de sorpresa cuando el Instinto llamó dentro de su cabeza, fuerte y claro:

- _Tuya _

¿Por qué volvería ahora, después de tanto tiempo? ¿Por qué le hacía sentir como si ella fuese suya?

No, esto era solamente su hechizo, engañándolo. Sabiendo aún esto, tenía que luchar contra el pánico cuando comprendió cuan golpeado estaba su cuerpo. Enfocó su audición en el latido del corazón y lo encontró irregular. Los labios estaban pálidos y agrietados, las mejillas ahuecadas. La sangre manchaba las comisuras de su boca.

Así como había estado Meiling cuando había yacido muerta en la nieve.

No podía sostener la piedra mucho más tiempo... necesitaba dejarla caer... pero la pierna de la bruja estaba en el camino. Mientras luchaba por estirar su propia bota a un lado para arrastrarla fura del camino, la batalla continuaba dentro.

- - ¡Agachate!

- - ¡Maldita sea, dispárales!

- - ¡No tengo flechas! —¿_No tenía flechas_? Los arqueros tenían carcajs místicos, se decía que nunca se vaciaban.

- - Yo tampoco... ¡Corre!

La elfa femenina gritó a Yue para que la ayudara. Un momento después, fue lanzada desde el interior, su arco sangriento atado a la espalda.

Entonces unas garras escarbaron hacia arriba mientras Yue y Yukito se arrastraron fuera. No reconocieron a Shaoran, sólo dejaron caer las espadas e intentaron débilmente mantener la piedra levantada hasta que los dos último arqueros se escurrieron fuera.

Las cuerdas de sus arcos estaban manchadas de sangre por donde los habían disparado una y otra vez. ¿Qué habían encarado exactamente?

Como en respuesta, justo cuando Shaoran estaba a punto de dejar caer su carga, una mano se disparó fuera de la tumba mientras algún ser con piel gris apelmazada, piel _muerta_, estirándose ciegamente pero infaliblemente hacia la bruja. Sus garras se hundieron en el tobillo, ella no reaccionó.

Otra mano salió como una flecha de la tumba, sus dedos apretados alrededor... _¿de uno de los tocados de oro?_

- - Dejenla caer —gritó Shaoran, y los tres soltaron la piedra, cortando las manos. Mientras Shaoran retrocedía contra la entrada sellada, luchando por respirar, Yue se lanzó hacia Sakura para curiosear las garras del tobillo. La piel allí estaba manchada de sangre, marcada una y otra vez. Shaoran supo en un instante que había sido arrastrada así repetidas veces.

Entornó el ojo ante la otra mano horrible. ¿Por qué ofrecía un tocado?

Una vez que Shaoran levantó la mirada, encaró las miradas mortales de cinco inmortales poderosos, prometiendo castigo.

- - ¡Olvídenlo por ahora! —El arquero femenino se apresuró a sostener la cabeza de Sakura—. ¡Ella está en shock!

Los otros se reunieron alrededor ella, menos uno de los arqueros, que retorció las orejas puntiagudas y luego salió corriendo del claro.

Cuándo la bruja comenzó a estremecerse, Shaoran se dejó caer de rodillas a su lado.

- ¡Agua! —gritó el elfo femenino—. ¡La estamos perdiendo!

Desenroscó apresuradamente la cantimplora del hombro y se la entregó.

- - ¿Qué le ha sucedido? Todos lo ignoraron.

- ¡Maldita sea, diganme lo que ha sucedido!

La bruja estaba inmóvil a su lado, sin reaccionar a su fuerte voz. Los ojos se abrieron aturdidamente mientras gemía; una luz blanca destelló de ellos hasta el cielo e hirvió de sus flojas palmas. Los labios se separaron con su irregular respiración.

Sin advertencia, estuvo en pie, los ojos brillando con furia y sin quitarle la vista de encima a Shaoran. Como en una tempestad, el pelo castaño rojizo se arremolinó por todas partes de su cara manchada de sangre. Las hojas y la arena rodearon su cuerpo.

- _Tú_.

- Yo...

Con un golpecito de la mano en su dirección, lanzó de espaldas a Shaoran contra la tumba, aplastando el contenido de su mochila. Lo sujetó allí por el cuello mientras él se retorcía inútilmente y luchaba por respirar. En medio de su lucha, él se dio cuenta de que los dedos de las botas de ella estaban doblados, porque ella ya no tocaba el suelo.

Su cuerpo era demasiado frágil... era demasiado pequeño para conducir este poder, un poder _inimaginable_. Nunca en su larga vida... nunca había visto algo como esto.

La bruja sonrió con labios fantasmales.

- - Volviste —ronroneó mientras la presión se incrementaba alrededor del cuello. Estaba horrible. Era intimidante.

Y supo que estaba a punto de morir.

* * *

><p>-¡- Sakura, no! —Bramó Yukito—. ¡Déjame a mí tratar con él!<p>

Sakura apenas lo podía oír. La magia resonaba en sus oídos y bailaba en sus venas, pura y perfecta por primera vez en su vida.

_Se siente delicioso_.

Apretó su mano alrededor de la garganta de Li una vez más, advirtiendo superficialmente la mano perdida, las vendas en la cara.

- ¡Dámelo a mí! —Tierney había desenvainado su hoja. Yue y Rika se acercaron a Li, cada uno queriendo el placer de matar al Lykae por lo que había hecho.

Sakura no cedería su agarre. No hasta que la cabeza hubiera dejado su cuerpo...

Un reventón agudo como un cañonazo sonó a poca distancia. Ella lo oyó incluso sobre el jaleo dentro de su cabeza.

- - Sakura —empezó Rika en tono cauteloso—, déjalo caer y corre. Ahora.

_¿Cautelosa?_ ¿Después de lo que habían pasado? Más cañonazos, definitivamente eran disparos.

Había presentido que Terada había salido corriendo del claro, en ese momento él volvió.

- - Dos ejércitos de guerrilla enzarzados en la maleza a una milla al oeste. —Informó entre alientos—. Cada uno por lo menos con doscientos humanos. Tienen cohetes, morteros, quizás tengamos realmente que considerarlos en nuestras decisiones.

Shaoran lo vio todo desplegándose pero no podía hacer nada. La frustración lo inundaba, emparejándose con la tortura del agarre estrangulador. La fuerza le sujetaba la espalda contra su mochila, pulverizando el contenido.

Entonces los ojos de la bruja cambiaron, convirtiéndose en una sombra de plata —un único color, intacto y brillando incandescentemente. Cuando miró fijamente sin comprender, pudo ver... pudo ver que eran... _espejos_. La rima extraña de Nakuru destelló en su mente, aún mientras Sakura lo mataba.

Con otra mano, la bruja emitió un pulso de energía hacia Shaoran —un rayo que hizo que él se sintiera como si hubiera tenido una transfusión de ácido. _Convertiré tu sangre en ácido_, le había dicho.

Yukito le asió las muñecas y se movió para arrastrar su magia fuera de la dirección de Shaoran, entonces frunció el entrecejo al ver que no podía mover sus delgados brazos. Con ambas manos, tiró nuevamente hacia atrás y finalmente consiguió que apuntara lejos de Shaoran, hacia la tumba.

Libre de su agarre y del hirviente dolor, Shaoran aspiró aire gateando. Mientras se frotaba para recuperar la circulación en la garganta, un rayo azotó las piedras. La estructura entera tembló. El primer retumbo sacudió los árboles que crecían sobre ella. El segundo los hizo vibrar, desnudando sus oscilantes ramas.

Los ojos de la bruja, tan brillantes, parecían fascinados.

- - ¡Va a explotar! —gritó Yukito. Tiró de Sakura a su lado. La luz desde ella había cesado y cayó sin fuerzas.

Pero era demasiado tarde. La tumba estalló con una fuerza atómica —incluso las grandes piedras angulares fueron arrojadas al cielo— no dejando nada excepto un cráter enorme atrás. Cualquiera que viviera dentro había sido aniquilado.

Con la bruja en sus brazos, Yukito corrió, siguiendo a los otros mientras corrían a cubierto de las piedras que caían en picado. Aunque Shaoran se precipitó justo detrás de ellos, por alguna razón, se lanzó hacia abajo y arrancó el yelmo de oro de la mano cortada, luego metió el pesado premio en su mochila.

Poco antes de que Yukito alcanzara la línea de árboles, una inmensa piedra aterrizó en su pierna, atrapándolo. El demonio mantuvo su agarre sobre Sakura, luchando por protegerle la cabeza.

Shaoran presintió lo que estaba a punto de suceder, aún antes de que las impresionantes maderas duras de la selva comenzaran a caer sobre el cráter donde la tumba una vez había existido.

- - ¡Dámela a mí!

- - ¿Directamente después... de que estuviera a punto de matarte? —Rechinó Yukito.

Shaoran no tenía tiempo de explicar, así que simplemente dijo bruscamente:

- Juro que la pondré a salvo.

- - ¡No entiendes, Li! ¡Joder, ella puede morir!

- - ¡Si, mortal, ahora suéltala! —Cuándo Yukito todavía vaciló, Shaoran dijo—: ¿No sabes lo que viene? —La tumba había sido un lugar de poder. El poder extinguido creaba un vacío.

Yukito miró atrás. Sacudió la dura cabeza, y su puño en Sakura se aflojó. Observó a Shaoran.

- - Otro rasguño en ella y tomaré tu cabeza, Lykae.

* * *

><p>Sakura se despertó con un gemido, parpadeando y abriendo los ojos para encontrarse atada firmemente sobre el hombro musculoso de algún macho y mirando directamente abajo al lado de una montaña. Cientos de pies abajo, los árboles y la tierra se vertían en la sima vacía que había sido la tumba.<p>

Sacudiéndose violentamente, tomó aliento para chillar, pero una voz áspera dijo:

- - Reten tus chillidos y agárrate a mí. Y no te atrevas a intentar algo como lo de antes, bruja, no si quieres salir de esto viva.

_Eso._

¿No lo había matado ella? Trató de agarrarse a su espalda por un asidero.

- - ¿Do... dónde están los otros?

- - Luchando por la seguridad debajo de nosotros.

- - ¿Por qué su... subiste tú? —Encarada con su mayor temor y forzada a confiar su vida a este Lykae.

- - ¿No te gustan las alturas, entonces? Subí porque los humanos no pueden.

¿Estaba subiendo por una _vid_?

- - ¡Nos dejarás caer, solo tienes una monstruosa mano!

Él había estado tirando hacia abajo de la vid y agarrándola más alto, empujándolos arriba palmo a palmo.

- - Sí, y la tendré de vuelta. Junto con mi ojo. Ahora. Quita tu maldición y cúrame.

- - Nunca. Espero que mueras de ello —siseó ella.

- - Entonces también espera que mi mano no resbale más en esta vid resbaladiza. Vamos mucho más abajo y ese vacío nos agarrará seguramente. Ach, puedo sentir el tirón en mis pies ya. Y ahora comienza a llover.

Ella levantó la cabeza con incredulidad. Gordas gotas de agua le cayeron en la cara.

Deliberadamente, él se dejó ir, permitiéndoles hundirse varios pies antes de volver a agarrar la vid, sacudiéndola sobre su espalda mientras las manos de ella se agarraban frenéticamente a su camisa.

- - ¡Para! ¡Oh, dioses, para esto!

- - ¡Devuélveme mi mano!

_¡Piensa!_ Ella creía que podía quitar exitosamente la maldición, aún tan débil como estaba. Quitar hechizos no era tan difícil como colocarlos, recordó que Elianna siempre decía:

- Un pequeñín no puede escribir caligrafía pero fácilmente lo puede borrar.

Prometiendo en silencio echarle una nueva y peor maldición a la menor oportunidad, colocó la mano extendida en su espalda, entonces la atrajo hacia fuera, tirando del hechizo.

Nada. Rechinando los dientes, volvió a colocar la mano y lo intentó una vez más. Esta vez su mano encontró resistencia, como si hubiera colocado la palma en una piscina de pegamento. ¡Tenía un agarre en el hechizo!

Sakura echó hacia atrás su mano. Estirando... tirando...

La mano comenzó a regenerarse, creciendo, sobresaliendo de la sangrienta venda hasta que sus nuevas garras rasgaron la tela.

Mientras Shaoran miraba fijamente su mano sanada, murmuró:

- - Casi lo has hecho. —Sonaba en parte perplejo y en parte repugnado.

- - Estoy demasiado débil.

- - ¡Más, bruja!

Ella sacudió la cabeza contra su espalda.

- - Voy a desmayarme otra vez.

- - No te atrevas.

- - ¡Lo hago! Promete al Lore que me llevarás sin peligro a Yukito.

- A Yukito, ¿entonces? —dijo bruscamente en un tono extraño—. Haz esto y lo prometeré.

Inhalando profundamente, hizo otra tentativa temblorosa, mareándose más con cada segundo.

- - Eso es. —Cuando su mano parecía restaurada, pero todavía demandó con una voz fuerte—: Más.

Ella rechinó los dientes:

- - Estoy haciendo todo... lo que _puedo_...

Con su nueva mano, rasgó la venda de la cabeza y levantó la cara descubierta a la lluvia.

- - Buena chica. ¿Ahora sólo otro hechizo para ir...?

¿Fue _su_ grito estrangulado? Y el mundo se volvió negro una vez más.

* * *

><p>Cuando el cuerpo ligero de la bruja quedó sin vida sobre él, la fuerza de Shaoran volvió rápidamente. Parpadeó, flexionó la mano e inhaló profundamente. Después de catalogar interiormente sus muchas heridas pequeñas se dio cuenta de que estaba completamente curado. Ningún dolor, ninguna desgarradora agonía en las costillas con cada respiración. Ella lo había hecho.<p>

Shaoran reconoció que se sentía mejor de lo que recordaba.

Ahora trepó fácilmente por la vid, e incluso saltó los seis metros a la cima de la falda de la montaña que había buscado. Más temprano desde abajo, había olfateado que en algún lugar en esta elevación había una fuente de agua manantial en caso de que parara de llover. También había notado el olor mohoso de una cueva en caso de que no lo hiciera. Tan pronto como la había reclamado a Yukito, Shaoran se había dirigido a la montaña.

La cueva estaba a cerca de medio kilómetro a través de espesos bosques, así que decidió conseguir alimento y bebida para la bruja inmediatamente, ahora que el peligro inmediato había pasado. Cazó en una pequeña área cuadrada de la meseta, inspeccionando si había plantas venenosas o animales. Con su aguda vista restaurada, no divisó ninguno, sólo lluvia, vides frondosas. Sí, este lugar serviría.

Una vez que colocó Sakura en una cama de grueso follaje, la llovizna comenzó a lavar la sangre de la cara y apartó el cabello de sus puntiagudas orejas. Con uno de sus esbeltos brazos sin fuerza a su lado y el otro curvado a un lado de la cabeza, ella solamente parecía una hembra delicada y vulnerable, no la bruja del poder indecible que acababa de presenciar. Y no la asesina que ella misma había probado ser.

Él tenía recuerdos indistintos de su aspecto bastante ordinario, nada de particular u original, que era sin duda exactamente lo que ella había pensado con su hechizo de encanto. Ahora su piel pálida estaba desnuda contra las hojas. Las orejitas claramente puntiagudas, hermosas. El pequeño top que llevaba estaba mojado y casi transparente contra los generosos senos.

Incluso sucia y herida, era una mujer malditamente atractiva...

_Tuya_.

Cuando el Instinto susurró suavemente, él cerró los ojos. No se había equivocado antes, no lo había imaginado. Dioses, cómo lo había echado en falta, quería rugir de placer por su retorno.

Cuando la miró otra vez, por el más breve instante pensó, _mantén el maldito hechizo, mantén el Instinto, sigue ofreciéndome la belleza... ¿Por qué no?_

Sacudió la cabeza duramente. La culpabilidad se extendió y la ira comenzó a construirse. ¿Estaba contemplando convertirse en un esclavo sin inteligencia ante la voluntad de una bruja? ¿Una bruja que había sido tan salvaje justo momentos antes? Su padre debía estar revolviéndose en su tumba en este momento.

Shaoran se quitó la mochila, dejándola caer al lado de ella, y abrió fácilmente las anteriormente amarradas cuerdas ahora que tenía ambas manos. Arrodillándose, rebuscó la bebida, solo dos botellas no habían sido aplastadas. Por lo menos los paquetes deshidratados estaban intactos.

Serpenteó el brazo bajo su cuello y la levantó, pero aún inconsciente, se resistía débilmente. Con repetidas tentativas, hizo que bebiera la mitad de una botella y tragara parte de la comida.

Satisfecho con eso por ahora, barrió su mirada sobre su cuerpo. Recuerdos nebulosos de su apariencia comenzaron a cristalizar en su mente, y se dio cuenta de que no parecía haber perdido mucho peso. De algún modo, no había muerto de hambre. Pero su alivio fue efímero.

¿La habían atrapado esas cosas?

Con el corazón en la garganta, la colocó de espaldas para examinar sus heridas, lavando sus brazos y piernas de lo peor de la suciedad y la sangre con la llovizna.

Si ellos la habían tomado, esperaría que sus pantalones cortos estuvieran rasgados, pero no lo estaban. Esperaría ver magulladuras coherentes con el agarre de dedos, pero no encontró ninguno en su cuello o en los pálidos muslos.

Después de tirar abajo su camisa, Shaoran miró los senos rellenitos, plenamente visibles a través de su transparente sostén. Ninguna magulladura estropeaba la cremosa carne allí tampoco. Había una posibilidad de que hubiera sido protegida de los peores ataques de esos íncubos.

Trató de girar lejos, pero sus pezones rosa oscuro se estaban endureciendo mientras las gotas de lluvia golpeaban los senos. Siseó un juramento. Ninguna bruja debería ser tan delicada como esta.

Era perfecta y encantadora, y la boca se le hizo agua por amamantarse de esos pezones que sobresalían. Incapaz de evitarlo, pasó el dorso de los dedos sobre uno, y ella tiritó.

_Esto es una locura_. Le puso el top cuando un movimiento hizo susurrar las hojas alrededor de ella. Desnudó las garras, bajando las manos, pensando que un animal se acercaba, pero entonces... las _vides_ comenzaron a arrastrarse sobre su cuerpo, trenzándose sobre ella en abundancia, como en actitud protectora.

Abriendo los ojos, dijo bruscamente:

- - ¡Oh, joder! —dijo bruscamente, abriendo los ojos y evitó el saltar hacia atrás. Magia. Aquí justamente. Cuando se estiró hacia ella, las zarzas pincharon y le rompieron la piel. Incluso con su fuerza, no pudo rasgarlas de ella.

Más no presintió peligro para ella.

Su voladura de la tumba fue suficientemente mala, pero esta magia misteriosa e insidiosa lo desconcertaba mucho más. Se puso de pie y fue de un lado para otro, mirando inquietamente, pasándose los dedos por el pelo.

Allí en la jaula verde, justo ante sus ojos, la piel empezó a volverse rosada, sus labios a enrojecer y a rellenarse. Mientras dormía, tan natural como si hubiera nacido allí, sus raspaduras y magulladuras se desteñían, dejando detrás solo piel suave como de porcelana. La encontró tan malditamente atractiva, aún cuando su magia le irritaba el estómago.

¿Era este otro encantamiento? ¿No un hechizo curativo sino otro encantamiento? ¿Era esto a lo que ella se parecía verdaderamente? Maldita sea, esperaba que no. ¿Ser enfrentado a un hechizo poco natural y a su belleza natural?

Se forzó a recordar su semblante mientras disfrutaba estrangulándole. Esa era ella verdaderamente.

Debajo de ellos, el vacío comenzó a ralentizarse. Oyó a los otros subiendo mucho antes de que alcanzaran la meseta. Una vez que Yukito salvó el borde, su mirada parpadeó sobre la mano de Shaoran y su ojo.

- - ¿Te curó?

- - Sí. Y a ella misma. Pero ahora está atrapada en esas vides.

Yukito cabeceó, pareciendo despreocupado por su pierna herida

- - Necesitamos llevarla a algún sitio seco. —Cojeó hacia ella—. Ninguno de nosotros está en condición de navegar saliendo de aquí esta noche.

Shaoran vio que los cinco estaban demacrados, los labios agrietados y los ojos hundidos. Ahora que ella había trabajado su magia, la mortal parecía estar en mejor forma que los inmortales.

- - ¿Y qué hay del escocés? —preguntó uno de los arqueros masculinos.

Shaoran contestó:

- El _escocés_ va dondequiera que la bruja vaya

- - Creo que Tierney quiere decir que ¿ahora podemos matar a este Lykae? —dijo Yue.

Una vez que Yukito alcanzó a la bruja, se agachó sobre ella. Las zarzas se separaron para él, permitiéndole levantarla. Cuándo Yukito la sostuvo en sus brazos, Shaoran sintió que los labios retrocedían, y los colmillos se alargaban.

_Ese macho toma tu lugar... toma lo que es tuyo. _

No, maldita sea, no era suya. Ella era el medio para poner fin y levantar la maldición, un medio que no quería que saliera de su vista. Pero sabía que ellos no podrían alejarse de él. Estaba fuerte otra vez, se recordó. Nadie podría evitar que la llevara de vuelta.

- - La explosión atraerá la atención de los humanos. —dijo Yukito mientras la entregaba a Yue —. Lo mejor es sacarla fuera de la vista. Olfateo una cueva cerca.

La única donde Shaoran había planeado acostar a Sakura y a él mismo durante la noche.

Yue la tomó pero vaciló en salir, anhelando simplemente un combate.

- - Manejaré esto —le aseguró Yukito —. Mi viejo amigo Shaoran y yo vamos a tener una conversación.

¿Una conversación? Shaoran dio una risa sin sentido de humor. ¿Entonces por qué enderezaba sus cuernos y los ennegrecía? La propia bestia de Shaoran se revolvía, preparada para luchar contra el demonio si llegaba a eso. Shaoran esperaba lo contrario. Necesitaba hablar con Yukito... no matarlo.

- - Encenderé un fuego —dijo Yue, mirando hacia abajo a ella—. Trata de conseguir algún alimento.

Cuando Yue comenzó a alejarse, Shaoran combatió el impulso casi irresistible de recuperarla. La siguió con la vista pero solo veía su pelo oscilando sobre el brazo de Yue durante el recorrido.

Los arqueros lanzaron a Shaoran miradas amenazantes, luego finalmente se arrastraron tras Yue, dejando a Shaoran y a Yukito solos.

- - Tienes suerte de que te deba una deuda de sangre, Li, o conseguirías retribución por la proeza que hiciste.

Cuando Yukito había sido rey, se había aliado con el ejército de Shaoran —cuando había suficientes Lykae para que Shaoran fuera el general de sus propios hombres. En una batalla contra la Horda de Vampiros, la hermana más joven de Yukito y Yue se había unido furtivamente al combate. Shaoran le había salvado la vida.

- - Mas eso no significa que podré detener a los otros de intentarlo —dijo Yukito.

A Shaoran ellos no podían importarle menos. Ahora que era fuerte, no planteaban una verdadera amenaza.

De hecho, la única que lo hacía era la bruja.

- - Y a Yue no le importará la deuda si Sakura no se recupera completamente o si ella le pide que te mate.

- - ¿Qué es ella para él? —preguntó Shaoran—. ¿Cuál es su interés?

Yukito se encogió de hombros.

- - Él probablemente quiere intentarlo con ella.

Shaoran sentía sus puños apretarse, las garras clavándose en las palmas. Mientras que los Lykae podían reconocer a sus compañeros por el olor o aún la vista, muchos machos de la casta de demonio sólo podían determinar si una hembra era suya apareándose. Los demonios llamaban esta investigación _intento_.

- - ¿Por qué no me dices tú lo que ella es para ti? —dijo Yukito, su tono severo—. ¿Porque todavía echas un vistazo sobre el hombro en su dirección y porque las manos te sangran?

- - Ella me maldijo y la necesito para quitarlo.

- - Pero estás curado.

- - La bruja no solo me hechizó con la mortalidad, me hechizó para creer que ella es mi compañera.

Yukito levantó las cejas, pero antes de que pudiera pedir detalles, Shaoran dijo:

- - Ahora dime, ¿qué infiernos le sucedió a ella ahí adentro?

- - La mejor pregunta sería que no le sucedió. —Shaoran frunció el ceño, pero Yukito dijo—: ¿Qué esperabas? Dejaste a una hermosa hembra en una tumba con por lo menos media docena de íncubos locos.

- - No hay magulladuras coherentes con eso. —Shaoran sacudió tercamente la cabeza —. Ella no parece haber sido herida así.

- - No, yo tampoco lo creo. Pero tienes que saber que ella ha atravesado y ha vuelto de un infierno en semanas.

- - ¿Tampoco lo crees? ¿Qué significa que no lo crees? ¿No estabas con ella?

- - Ellos la tomaron poco después de que sellaras la tumba. Sospechamos que habían estado esperando la oportunidad de arrebatarla.

- - ¿Por qué no la robaste de vuelta? —Shaoran rodeó a Yukito, preparado para arrancarle la garganta—. ¿Porque es una bruja?

- - Quizás tú estés consumido por ese prejuicio, pero todo lo que vi fue a una joven mortal indefensa. No conseguí recuperarla porque la llevaron a su guarida, a más de treinta metros por encima de nosotros. Y las veces que intentábamos escalar las paredes, paredes invertidas, ellos atacaban con una maldad que he visto en pocas batallas en todos mis años.

- - Entonces ¿cómo infiernos la conseguiste esta noche?

- - Cada día trataba de convencerla de que saltara, pero estaba aterrorizada por las alturas. Entonces, mientras los íncubos dormían esta tarde, ella dijo que lo haría. Es como si supiera que tú venías —dijo, claramente rememorando—. La acababa de atrapar y de revisarla, había estado enferma, cuando atacaron otra vez. Volviste justo mientras teníamos los culos al aire. —Frunciéndole el entrecejo a Shaoran dijo—: Sabes, había estado inquieto cuando supe que Sakura te había maldecido, pero ahora veo que si no lo hubiera hecho, todavía estaríamos en ese infierno.

- - No volví sólo para que me quitara sus hechizos —dijo Shaoran—. Hay más en juego.

- - ¿Qué?

- - La guerra. Mi facción, la tuya, las Valquirias y la Casa de Brujas. Se me ha dado hasta la luna llena para que ella llame y asegure a su aquelarre que está bien.

- - ¿Tienes un teléfono vía satélite en tu mochila?

- - Sí —contestó Shaoran—. Fue aplastado cuando la bruja me golpeó contra esa pared.

Se encogió de hombros.

- - Tengo uno en nuestro camión.

- - No. No tienes. Aplasté los coches, tu radio y los teléfonos.

Yukito entrecerró los ojos.

- ¿Entonces anticipaste que conseguiríamos liberarnos?

Ahora Shaoran se encogió de hombros.

- - Eso ayudará con el enfado de los otros.

- - No me importan. Pero para tu información, quiero que sepas que estaba seguro de que escaparían dado que la bruja me hizo creer que podía levantar la piedra tan fácilmente como me levantó esta noche.

Yukito miró en su dirección.

- - Tiene poco control sobre sus poderes y fue debilitada inmediatamente, la tomaron rápida y violentamente. En el camino hasta su guarida, le golpearon el cráneo contra las piedras, dejándola inconsciente. —Ante la expresión de Shaoran, dijo—: Si es duro de oír, imagina cómo se sentía ver lo que sucedía y no poder hacer una maldita cosa.

Se quedó calmado, sin duda reviviendo el recuerdo. Encarando a Shaoran una vez más, dijo:

- - Ahora, ¿por qué no me dices por qué no podemos llevarla de vuelta al oeste?

- - ¿Cómo lo supiste?

- - Porque no la llevaste a tu camión y la alejaste mientras estábamos inmovilizados.

- - He pasado por delante de los ejércitos en el camino. El conflicto ha estallado desde la última vez que estuve aquí.

- - Ya veo. Obviamente, perdiste el Hie. ¿Quién ganó?

- - El vampiro.

- ¿Un _vampiro_ te venció? ¿Y una bruja te maldijo? Maldición escocés, parece que estás teniendo un mes jodido.

* * *

><p>Cuando Sakura despertó otra vez, entornó los ojos. ¿Estaba en una cueva? Sí, y Yue estaba justo delante de ella, echando madera a un fuego nuevo, su espada yacía fácilmente a su alcance.<p>

Frunció el ceño al notar que él tenía el torso desnudo, hasta que comprendió que su cabeza reposaba sobre la camisa apiñada de él. Cuando las llamas crecieron, las sombras comenzaron a arrastrarse por las oscuras paredes. La luz hizo destellar la amplia banda de oro sobre su enorme bíceps e hizo brillar sus orgullosos cuernos.

Sakura siempre encontraba los cuernos de un demonio muy atractivos. Había peores vistas a la hora de levantarse.

- Como si sintiera sus ojos sobre él, se dio la vuelta y le dirigió una sonrisa.

- - Recuérdame no cabrearte, bruja —dijo él, repitiendo las palabras de su primera noche en la tumba.

- Terada, Tierney y Rika entraron luego, los brazos cargados con plátanos verdes y otra clase de fruta pequeña y redonda que olía como a melón.

- - Mira quién despierta —dijo Rika, apartando de su cara su pelo castaño almendrado. Estaba tan enmarañado y enredado como Sakura sabía que estaba el suyo.

Aunque los demás obviamente estaban tensos por el agotamiento y el hambre, ellos eran los típicos inmortales, olvidándose del pasado y mirando hacia adelante, animosamente regresando a sus vidas.

¿Alguna vez Sakura poseería ese talento? Se sentía como si hubiera sido cogida por un tornado y dado un sinfín de vueltas.

- - ¿Qué pasó?

- - Detonaste la tumba, fuiste secuestrada por un hombre lobo, luego te curaste tu misma —contestó Rika.

_¿Curado?_ Sus heridas se habían ido, el vértigo y el agotamiento que ella había sufrido durante semanas... desaparecido. Lentamente la calma se fue mientras se sentaba contra una húmeda pared. Había ido desde la tumba a la cueva. Y ahora tenía que esperar alrededor de diez horas hasta el alba antes de que ella pudiera ver el sol otra vez.

Abrazó las rodillas contra su pecho e intentó dar sentido a todo lo que acababa de pasar. Todo lo que sabía era que tenía mucho que hacer.

Las preguntas la golpeaban duramente. ¿_Cómo_ había volado ella la tumba entera? Sí, la demolición parecía ser su especialidad, pero la estructura había sido del tamaño de un pequeño estadio. Nunca antes había desatado aquella clase de poder.

Además reflexionó sobre si hubiera seguido atacando a Li si Yukito no la hubiera detenido. ¿Y aún deseaba seguir intentando matarlo un poquito más?

Cuando levantó una mano hacia su cara y acarició sus heridas, se preguntó si se había curado completamente de todo el daño durante las últimas semanas.

- - ¿Estás segura de que me curé _a mí misma_?

Rika cabeceó.

- - Li dijo que estas vides te cubrieron y que te sanaste dentro de ellas.

- - ¿Medio Ambiente?

- - Todo pareció muy... _Wicca-telúrico_.

Sakura nunca había sido capaz de curarse antes. Incluso no podía librarse de una resaca con cuatro _Advil3_ y una varita mágica prepago.

Desde luego, ella no había sido capaz de ver el futuro antes tampoco. Aunque justo antes del crepúsculo, se había despertado de un sueño inanimado, y de algún modo sabía que tendría que ir abajo. Finalmente había realizado ese clavado suicida, porque sabía que Li había vuelto por fin. ¿Pero cómo?

- - ¿Dónde está Li ahora?

Yue contestó:

- - Yukito lo está interrogando.

- - ¿Notaste la mirada en los ojos del Lykae cuándo ella lo apuntaló? —dijo Tierney mientras le daba un mordisco a una fruta—. Él sabía que iba a matarlo. —Él miró con el ceño fruncido a Sakura —. Es difícil verte ahora y creer que eres quien destruyó la tumba. —Como los demás, Tierney la miraba, como si ella fuera una curiosidad, con una mezcla de admiración y cautela.

- No estabas bromeando cuando dijiste que explotas cosas, ¿verdad?

- - Déjenla sola. —Rika se sentó al lado de Sakura y acarició su pelo enredado—. ¿No pueden distinguir que Sakura está conmocionada por la batalla?

Conmocionada, confusa, y disgustada por cuan inmunda era ella. Podía oler el íncubo sobre ella y sabía que apestaría aún después de ser empapada en la lluvia torrencial. También se preguntaba cuál sería el plan ahora...

Li y Yukito entraron en la cueva. Todo el mundo excepto Sakura se puso en pie.

- - ¿Qué demonios está haciendo él aquí? —exigió Yue, su mano se disparó a la empuñadura de espada.

- - Yue, hablaré contigo afuera —dijo Yukito, su tono decía que no soportaría ninguna discusión. Tan majestuoso—. Para todos ustedes. Tengo noticias de las que quiero hablar.

Rika puso cara de pocos amigos en dirección a Li.

- - ¿Y Li?

- - Déjenlo.

- - ¿Qué si el Lykae intenta algo con Sakura? —preguntó Tierney.

Sin levantar la mirada, Sakura contestó en un tono suave:

- - Si el Lykae intenta algo con Sakura, ella terminará lo que empezó antes.

Yukito levantó las cejas ante esto, luego se volvió hacia la entrada de la cueva. Los demás lo siguieron de mala gana.

A solas con ella, Li paseó la miraba furtivamente mientras murmuraba en gaélico. Ella entendía un poco de la lengua —su madre era un druida, después todo— y conocía bastantes palabrotas y el término para _bruja_ para comprender a grandes rasgos lo que quería decir.

Sobre el refunfuño de Li, ella podía oír la conversación de los demás afuera. Yukito comenzó explicando que pasaría si Sakura no llegaba a su aquelarre antes de la luna llena y que a Li se le había dado la tarea de escoltarla de regreso.

Los demás decidieron que ellos serían quienes velarían su regreso a casa por una miríada de motivos. Primero, planeaban matar a Li sin demora y así no estaría disponible para el papel de escolta. En segundo lugar, _ellos_ deseaban proteger a "la pequeña mortal", los arqueros, porque los tres la veían como una entre los fey, y Yue, porque, como él dijo:

- - Tengo la puñetera sensación que debe ser así.

En aquel caso, Yukito quería que tuvieran piedad del Lykae para permitirle ser una espada extra. Lo necesitarían, razonó él, para proteger a Sakura en el viaje a la civilización porque era más peligroso ahora que cuando había venido sola. Los ejércitos humanos se habían desplazado y planteaban una verdadera amenaza.

Pero los demás despreciaban a Li, no podían confiar en él, y todos estaban de acuerdo con que "Shaoran el Amargo exactamente _no jugaba bien con otros"_.

¿Shaoran el Amargo? Cuan apropiado.

Ellos también convinieron que no conocían a un inmortal más brutal, despiadado y rastrero que Shaoran Li.

Li frunció el ceño en dirección de ellos, luego se giró, como si esperara que ella no hubiera oído eso. Él abrió su boca para hablar, pero la cerró. ¿Qué quería decirle? ¿Qué podría decir? Ah, _mi_ error fue abandonarte a la tortura y al terror, y sé que nunca serás la misma otra vez, pero...

- Creí que serías capaz de escapar —dijo él finalmente—. Nunca tuve la intención de que quedaras atrapada tanto tiempo.

Ella lo ignoró, mirando fijamente a la pared lejana de la cueva.

- Y si no pude regresar más rápido fue porque también estaba atrapado en otro sitio. Sin ni siquiera alimento o agua.

_Bueno_. Cuando no le dio ningún signo de reconocimiento, su frustración se hizo palpable. Él pasó su nueva mano sobre su cara, pareciendo sorprendido al encontrarla restaurada. Luego, como si no pudiera detenerse a sí mismo, el realmente se sentó de golpe al lado de ella.

Estaban sentados allí a la luz de la lumbre. Enemigos. Él casi la había destruido. Ella casi lo había asesinado. Y por cualquier razón, este instante se sentía el momento más irreal de toda la enloquecida noche, porque ella reconoció que en algún nivel su presencia era... _consoladora_.

- Tienes que levantar esta maldición de mí, Sakura.

Ella finalmente lo encaró con las cejas levantadas.

- Lo _hice_.

- Aye, realmente la levantaste, pero sé que me hechizaste más de una vez.

Ella se presionó el puente de la nariz con el índice y el pulgar.

- ¿De qué estás hablando?

- Ese día cuando nos besamos, me cautivaste. Lo has hecho así... de modo que yo sienta que tú eres mi compañera.

- ¿Por qué piensas que he hecho eso? —preguntó ella, tratando de recordar esa noche nebulosa.

- Porque has mostrado que no eres nada tímida sobre probar hechizos en mí. Y la valquiria Nakuru lo confirmó, ella también dijo que lo removerías de mí.

Sakura tragó. Ella conocía a Nakuru y confiaba en ella.

Él estudió su expresión.

- ¿Niegas esto?

_Quiéreme con la misma ferocidad con que yo te quiero_... Apenas si pudo impedir que sus ojos se ensancharan. ¿Ah, Hekate, lo había hecho quererla? ¿De forma que él creyera que era su compañera? Ella enrojeció con aire de culpabilidad.

Entonces sus labios se separaron. _La predicción_.

Comenzó con el obligatorio "_Esto vendrá a pasar..._ ", luego básicamente decía que si un guerrero inmortal reconocía a la Esperada como suya, él la llevaría lejos de la Casa de Brujas. Ninguna magia sería lo bastante fuerte para derrotar su abrazo sobre ella.

¿Era_ Li_ el de la predicción?

¿Un inmortal? Comprobado. ¿Un guerrero? Comprobado. ¿Quién la había reconocido como su compañera? Maldición.

¿Podría haberlo causado ella con sus erráticos poderes? Aparentemente así era.

- Si no hiciste esto, entonces sólo niégalo. Jura por el Lore que no lo has hecho, y luego resolveremos lo que está pasando.

Ella no podía decir que lo había hecho, pero con seguridad tampoco podía negarlo rotundamente.

- Probablemente estás demasiado débil para quitar el segundo hechizo ahora mismo. Reconozco esto. Pero lo exijo por tu propio bien además. La necesidad de tratarte como mi compañera es fuerte en mí. Casi aplastante.

- ¡Tienes que estar bromeando! —Ella gateó lejos de él, dirigiéndole una mirada horrorizada.

- No, no, no es broma. —Él levantó sus palmas cuando aún se alejaba de él.

- ¡No tendría sexo contigo aunque fueras el último inmortal sobre la tierra!

Él frunció el ceño.

- Hay mucho más en ser un compañero que sólo eso.

Ella le dio dirigió una incrédula expresión.

- Sólo dime que lo quitarás después de que descanses. Entonces no tendré que explicar mis intenciones. —Él se puso de pie y comenzó a pasear otra vez—. No tendremos que hablarnos el uno al otro otra vez. Sé que lo deseas tanto como yo.

- No tienes _ni_ idea.

- Soy tacaño en paciencia cuando no comprendo en absoluto las cosas. Entiendo que hayas pasado por un infierno, pero no tenía la intención de dañarte tan malamente. Tú en cambio sí _lo_ intentaste conmigo. ¿Ahora, tengo que ponernos en una situación similar a la primera vez que retiraste el hechizo?

- ¿_Situación similar_? —gritó ella—. ¿Cómo en dónde me provocaste el miedo de mi vida, luego liberaste esa maldita vid para causarme despiadadamente miedo? —¡El, bastardo insensible!—. Li, espero haberte cautivado. Así podrías pudrirte deseando que fuera tuya.

Algo atemorizante destelló en sus ojos.

- Dices eso tan fácilmente porque no tienes ninguna idea del daño que ya has hecho con tus trucos.

- ¿Como qué?

- Estuve a pulgadas de volver junto a mi verdadera compañera, para evitar su muerte, y confiaba que sería así. Pero a causa de que estaba tan herido y no podía regenerarme, me vi forzado a tomar una decisión que me costó el Hie. Por tu causa, Sakura, no pude salvar la vida de una joven inocente. _Nunca_ la tendré, lo que quiere decir que me has robado su vida y la mía, la oportunidad de un futuro, una familia, o cualquier clase de existencia significativa.

Sakura comprendió que en el exterior los demás se habían callado y probablemente escuchaban disimuladamente.

- ¿Así que todavía estás contenta con seguir atormentándome con tu hechizo? ¡Ya no puedes hacerme más daño que cuándo perdí a mi compañera... no una, sino dos malditas veces!

La furia la bañó, y ella también se puso de pie.

- ¿Y qué sobre cómo tú me hiciste daño? —preguntó ella en un bajo y enfurecido tono—. Día tras día me esforcé por yacer entre los putrefactos cadáveres del íncubo, donde he estado sin ver _la luz del día_ durante tres semanas. Y cada vez que ellos me cogían en la oscuridad y me obligaban a tragar la sangre para mantenerme viva, soportaba eso imaginando como te lo haría pagar. —La mandíbula y los puños de Shaoran se apretaban a la par que aumentaba su cólera, pero ella estaba más allá de la preocupación—. ¡Me encerraste en ese vil lugar para morir sin echar una mirada hacia atrás y sólo regresaste porque querías algo de mí!

Él se acercó aún más, forzándola a estirar el cuello para estar a su altura.

- Me convenciste de que podías abrir la tumba, y creía que escaparías tarde o temprano. ¡Y no sabía que la cripta estuviera ocupada o que fueras una puñetera _mortal_! —Él le agarró los hombros.

Ella trató de soltarse de su apretón, pero él la sostuvo firme. ¡Dioses, ella quería lanzarlo a través de la cueva y con la misma fuerza que cuándo lo había apuntalado antes!

- ¿En qué demonios pensabas para entrar en una competencia como el Hie? —Él le dio un empujón en los hombros—. Sabías en lo que te estabas metiendo, y aún así seguiste. ¡Podrías haber muerto! —rugió, sacudiéndola fuertemente.

Ella levantó las manos empujándolas contra su pecho; él voló a través de la caverna, como si lo hubieran estampado contra la lejana pared.

Cuando aterrizó, se veía tan sobrecogido como ella se sentía. Li era como un pararrayos para sus poderes. Siempre que quería usarlos contra él, éstos funcionaban _perfectamente_.

Cuando él estuvo otra vez sobre sus pies, una expresión de pura amenaza torció su gesto, esto hizo que ella pensara que la mataría.

Su réplica, dado que ella había estado a punto de matarlo.

- ¡Por lo mismo, Li, también sabías muy bien en lo que te metías! —gritó ella —. ¡Así que deja de lloriquear sobre cualquier maldición que te haya puesto! Si entras en una competencia mortal contra una bruja, deberías esperar que usara las armas que me son propias.

Él la señaló, mientras abría y cerraba la boca, sabiendo que ella tenía razón.

- ¡No me proponía que pasara esto! Arremetiste contra mí con malicia.

- ¡Sólo cuándo estabas a punto de encerrarnos!

- ¡Lo cual hice porque has puesto tu asqueroso hechizo sobre mí!

- Tal como tú no tuviste la intención de que fuera atrapada y que sufriera todas esas cosas horribles que pasé, yo no tuve la intención de que perdieras a tu compañera, eso no se lo desearía a nadie, ni siquiera a ti. Así que tienes muchas agallas para decir que _mi_ pesadilla fue _involuntaria_, y luego culparme directamente de tus problemas. ¡Durante un período de tres semanas perdiste el Hie, y porque tú perdiste el Hie, perdiste a tu compañera, y en conclusión todo esto es _mi_ culpa! Podrías tratar de culpar a la persona que en última instancia te derrotó, estoy seguro que no lo hicieron correctamente. ¡O podrías tratar de culpar a la persona responsable de su muerte en primer lugar!

_Yo_ fui el responsable —rechinó él, sus ojos de repente tan tristes que la asombraron —. _Yo_. Y los dioses saben que lo fui. —Entonces salió fieramente de la cueva, golpeando a su muda audiencia fuera del

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notas:<strong>_

_**3 Advil, marca registrada del medicamento Ibuprofeno usado para el alivio del dolor (N a T)**_

_**Siento mucho la demora, pero ya estoy de vuelta.**_

_**Nuevamente gracias por su apoyo.**_

Sakuraak


	9. Capitulo 9 (Compilado caps 14 - 17)

_**Disclaimer:** Este fic no me pertenece, es una adaptación de la obra Ansia de Pasión de la Escritora Kresley Cole_. _Los personajes de SCC no me pertenecen son propiedad de CLAMP, esta adaptación es hecha sin animo de lucro simplemente para entretener._

Aclaraciones:

**_pensamientos - frases de importancia _**

**_- __Diálogos_**

_Quisiera agradecer también a aquellas personas que se toman un momento en sus días para leer esta adaptación. Espero poder aligerar sus días con una buena lectura y porque no sacarles alguna sonrisa después de un complicado día bien sea con estudio, trabajo, hogar o todos juntos._

_A partir de este capitulo se comienza a leer lemon explicito y lenguaje fuerte, aquellos que no sepan manejar la lectura cambiar de historia. _

_Ahora si a leer._

* * *

><p>- - ¡Esa pequeña, puñetera bruja! —Shaoran restalló cuando llegó a la meseta. ¿Quién se creía ella para gritarle así? ¿Y, jodidamente, <em>lanzarlo<em> a él?

Mientras Shaoran asestaba un puñetazo contra un árbol, Yukito apareció.

- - ¿Entonces te pusiste en su pellejo?

- - ¿Qué quieres?

- - Decirte lo que hemos decidido hacer.

- - ¿Lo que _ustedes_ han decidido? La bruja es mi carga.

Yukito lo ignoró.

- - Terada comenzará el viaje esta noche, adentrándose en el conflicto. Él se moverá solo más rápidamente y será capaz de escabullirse de los ejércitos para conseguir la palabra a las facciones cuanto antes. Yue, Rika, Tierney, y yo viajaremos al este con ella y la devolveremos a los Estados Unidos.

Shaoran flexionó su sangrante puño.

- - ¿Y qué propones que haga yo?

- - Queremos que te marches. Tu presencia obviamente la trastorna.

- - Oh, aye, la pobre, muchachita, aquella que me sacudió como a una piedra dando tumbos. Quieres que me marche, y créeme, también lo quiero. Pero te olvidas, que es mi cabeza la que está en juego si ella no llega de una pieza. Considerando que esto acaba de convertirse en un juego de "protege a la mortal" a través de la selva, creo que me quedaré y me aseguraré de que ella viva.

- - Tu trabajo ha terminado. Terada informará a todos que yo tomo toda la responsabilidad sobre Sakura. Si algo le pasa, es mi problema, no el tuyo. —Como Shaoran no se movió, Yukito dijo—: Creemos que si te quedas, se mataran el uno al otro.

Probablemente

- - No puedo abandonarla hasta que ella deshaga la segunda maldición. Entiéndeme, no _iré_ a ningún lado.

- - Y estoy seguro de que estará encantada de hacer algo ahora que se lo has pedido. ¿Shaoran, en qué estabas pensando?

- - En nada.

- - Conoces a las mujeres mejor que esto.

- - Conozco _mujeres_, no brujas. Y créeme, demonio, hay una diferencia.

- - Nunca te he visto perder los estribos así. Y he visto tu ira muchísimas veces —dijo Yukito, su tono se volvió ensimismado—. Espero que estés seguro de que ella no es tu compañera reencarnada.

Shaoran se congeló. La idea había cruzado su mente, desde luego, pero había docenas de motivos para desechar tal pensamiento. _Aunque_...

- - ¿Por qué dices esto?

Yukito cojeó hasta un árbol caído y dejó caer su gigantesca forma sobre el tronco.

- ¿Qué pasa si Sakura no te encantó? Si aceptas la creencia de que nadie en el Lore encuentra a una segunda compañera, entonces la reencarnación es la única otra explicación que tienes para que creas en ella como tuya.

Shaoran sabía que la curiosidad de Yukito podría rivalizar con la de cualquier Lykae, y él disfrutaba solucionando misterios y planteando problemas. Yukito obviamente consideraba esta situación dentro de lo uno o lo otro, o en ambos. Adquirió ese aire analítico, tan contrario a su estado de demonio cuando perdía la razón, incluso peor que Shaoran en su forma de hombre lobo.

Y allí residía el problema con Yukito. Cuando él era demoníaco, _realmente_ lo era.

Él continuó:

- - Las reencarnaciones son extremadamente raras, cierto, pero existen.

- - No, la bruja realmente me encantó —insistió Shaoran—. La pitonisa de las Valquirias ha confirmado mi presentimiento. Incluso me dijo que Sakura tarde o temprano lo quitaría de mí.

- ¿La valquiria pitonisa? —Las cejas de Yukito se unieron—. ¿No querrás decir Nakuru? ¿Sabes como la llaman?

_NAKURU la Puñetera Chiflada_.

- -Lástima que una belleza como esa tenga los sesos blandos. ¿Por qué confiarías en una loca criatura con algo tan importante?

- - Todos en los que confío en el mundo confían en ella —dijo Shaoran—. Eso es suficientemente bueno para mí. — ¿Pero era esto, real? Maldición, Meiling y Sakura, aparte de ser nombres fey y tener orejas puntiagudas, eran totalmente opuestas. Meiling había sido tan etérea e inocente, la bruja tan sensual y taimada, y tan... valiente. No. Sakura no podía ser ella. Simplemente era imposible.

Yukito estudió a Shaoran.

- - No importaría ahora si Sakura fuera ella de todos modos.

- - ¿Qué significa eso?

- - La animosidad probablemente ya se ha convertido en odio. Y no hay nada como el candente odio como para que una hembra se desanime en aceptar a su compañero. Especialmente cuando no es de su especie. —Yukito ignoró el ceño fruncido de Shaoran y dijo—: Sólo me pregunto si la bruja realmente es capaz de lanzar un hechizo tan enmarañado sobre ti. Piensa en ello, no puede ser un sencillo hechizo de amor para provocar esta clase de reacción en ti.

Una cosa de la que Shaoran estaba sin lugar a dudas seguro era que él no la amaba. La deseaba, tenía fuertes impulsos por protegerla y llevarla a la cama. _Dioses, como deseo llevarla a la cama_.

Pero aún así no le _agradaba_ ella. Lo cual era recíproco. Considerando que ella acababa de atacarlo. _Dos veces_.

- - Aunque su poder es grande —siguió Yukito —, es volátil, y ella es torpe con la magia. Aún para hacerte esto, tendría que haber afectado el Instinto de Lykae en ti. Y no simplemente _intentarlo_. De algún modo tendría que haber _engañado_ a una fuerza que ha sido afilada por más de cientos de miles de años. Entonces, dices que se las ingenió en esto, en vez de por casualidad hacerte explotar, lo que ella nos ha admitido hacer noventa y nueve veces de cien oportunidades. ¿Crees que podría haber quitado sólo un hechizo de ti esa noche, dejando el otro? ¿Y en su condición?

Shaoran sintió el sudor cayendo por su frente. ¿Qué si... qué si Sakura la Esperada en realidad era... _suya_? ¿Su hembra, devuelta a él? Suya para reclamar, para proteger... para _reclamar_. Sintió una salvaje emoción ante la idea de poseerla y doblegarla fuertemente a su voluntad.

¿Qué si el destino finalmente se había compadecido de él después de todos esos desgraciados años?

Él sacudió su cabeza con fuerza.

—Mi capacidad de curar se ha agudizado con el tiempo, pero ella logró embrollar _eso_.

- - ¿Alguien le habrá enseñado el hechizo de la mortalidad, pero crees que le habrán enseñado a cómo afectar al Instinto Lykae? —dijo Yukito —. ¿Déjame preguntarte, no existe forma alguna en que puedas demostrar sin duda que ella es tuya?

Shaoran dudó en responder, luego refunfuñó:

- - Si puedo preñarla con mi hijo.

- - ¿Estás jodidamente bromeando? —chasqueó Yukito, luego estrechando sus ojos, añadió—. ¡Es cierto! Recuerdo eso ahora.

Shaoran pasó la palma de su mano por su cuello.

- - Puesto que encontramos la prueba que tú necesitas, sé lo que implica eso, un esfuerzo tan agradable que no puedo imaginarme.

- - ¡Ni siquiera te lo imagines, o te arrancaré la garganta!

Yukito levantó sus cejas.

- - ¿Así que si tú fueras yo, te guiarías por el Instinto, la tratarías como tuya durante posiblemente años hasta que estuvieras seguro?

- - Si esto significa que conseguiré disfrutar de la curvilínea Castaña en esa cueva por posiblemente años, entonces sí.

- - ¡Maldición, no hables puñeteramente así de ella!

Yukito le miró con una expresión que le dijo a Shaoran que eso demostraba su teoría. Otra vez.

- ¿Y luego supón que tarde o temprano llegaré a la conclusión de que era un encantamiento? —preguntó Shaoran —. ¿Qué si después tanto tiempo, no puedo dejarla?

- ¿Si tampoco ella pudiera dejarte, sería tan malo? —dijo Yukito —. Algunos hombres tomarían la felicidad donde la encontrasen. —Había algo parecido a la compasión en sus ojos. Yukito, también, llevaba mucho tiempo sin encontrar a su hembra demonio destinada—. Especialmente cuando no tienen absolutamente ninguna promesa de ella en ninguna parte. —Él se levantó para marcharse—. Sea lo que sea que hagas, toma una decisión sobre ella, Shaoran, de una u otra manera, y atente a ello.

- ¿Me ayudarás con ella? ¿Aunque Yue la quiera? ¿Haces esto debido a una vieja amistad o para frustrarlo?

Si era lo último, Yue se lo merecía.

La relación entre los dos demonios era complicada. No sólo eran sus personalidades opuestas —si Yukito tomara un escalpelo para tratar un problema lo cortaría sistemáticamente, Yue en cambio tomaría un martillo y lo dejaría caer caóticamente— estaba también el asunto de la perdida de la corona de Yukito por parte de Yue.

Yukito contestó:

- ¿Cualquiera sea la razón te beneficia, no es así?

- Cierto. —Si la historia de los demonios era complicada, la de Shaoran y Yue era conflictiva. Se parecían demasiado, ambos eran asesinos al servicio de reyes, líderes obligados por la fortuna a seguir a otro. Shaoran seguía a Takashi porque era como un hermano y era digno de servir. Yue seguía a Yukito porque, desde su propia perspectiva violenta y equivocada, se afanaba en compensar la pérdida—. ¿Así que cuál es?

- Mi hermano cree que desea a Sakura porque es hermosa...

- ¿La encontró así cuando estaba en ese estado de bruja sedienta de sangre, estrangulándome? —gruñó Shaoran —. O cuando explotó aquella tumba y a todos sus inquilinos.

- La muchacha meramente hacía su trabajo en el último caso.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

- Las brujas son mercenarias, esto sólo es un hecho de la vida, y creo que el íncubo _quería_ que ella los matara. Creo que por eso es que la sacudían cuando ella estaba inconsciente fuera de la entrada y por qué trataban de darle ese tocado de oro. Querían pagarle. Desesperadamente.

Pagarle con piezas de oro que Shaoran actualmente tenía en su mochila.

- De todos modos, Yue probablemente piensa que es hermosa en ese estado. A diferencia de ti, le gusta ese algo peligroso en ella y que tenga el potencial para causar una grave destrucción. Aún así ella no es para él. Yue ya ha visto a la hembra que será suya, aún está en fase de negación. La historia es larga, pero basta decir que la primera vez que la espió, perdió la capacidad del habla por algunos momentos.

- Yue usará a la bruja sólo para vengarse de mí —dijo Shaoran.

Hace setecientos años, Yue había decidido _intentar_ ligar con una bonita moza de taberna. Había estado esperanzado. En cambio, ella había avanzado inexorablemente hacia la cama de Shaoran. Después de una noche de bebida, Shaoran no había recordado que ella era la susodicha camarera.

En un tono seco, Yukito dijo:

- Sí, naturalmente lo intentará. Obviamente no hay ningún otro incentivo para querer a Sakura. —Antes de girarse para marcharse, dijo—: Recuerda tomar una decisión. Empezarás cosas con ella que difícilmente se olvidan. Y algo me dice que tu bruja no es de la clase que toleran la indecisión de un Lykae, uno que no pueda decidir si la quiere o no.

Cuando Shaoran estuvo solo una vez más, percibió el latido de su corazón. ¿Podría él entregarse al Instinto? ¿Dejar que su cuerpo y alma lo guiaran, ignorando lo que su mente le decía?

¿Podía ignorar su pasado con la especie de Sakura?

¿Qué si no estaba contemplando entregar su voluntad a la bruja, sino simplemente investigando cada posibilidad cuando había esperado incansablemente durante dieciocho décadas? Aparte de la predicción de Nakuru sobre el Hie, esto era la más prometedora pista que nunca había tenido.

Sus cejas se juntaron cuando recordó exactamente lo que la Valquiria le había dicho "Por el Hie, tendrás a tu compañera". No, que su compañera le sería _devuelta_ o que Shaoran la _recuperaría_. Y nunca en realidad dijo que Sakura le había echado un encantamiento... sólo que se lo quitaría.

Shaoran tragó. Era... _posible_.

Demonios, Yukito podría tener razón, podría ser muy tarde. ¿Qué si había hecho demasiado daño?

No, Shaoran sabía que las hembras podían ser criaturas propensas a perdonar. Takashi había admitido a Shaoran que en los días enloquecidos después de que se había liberado de la tortura, había tratado mal a Chiharu, y ella fue capaz de perdonarle.

Desde luego Takashi nunca había _sepultado_ a Chiharu.

Pero Shaoran tenía que creer que Sakura podía ser engatusada a dejar atrás el pasado. Después de todo, no era inmune a él, o no lo había sido durante su primer encuentro. Cuando recordó la respuesta de su cuerpo, en cuan mojada había estado, en cómo sus caderas se movieron en su mano, él siseó un juramento y se dio golpecitos en el frente de sus vaqueros.

¿Así que cómo explotar la debilidad de ella? Él estaba profundamente desentrenado en la práctica del cortejo. Desde la muerte de Meiling, su única interacción con hembras disponibles había sido una mofa si ellas hubieran tenido el valor para acercarse a él. Aunque había solido ser llamado "encantador" por hembras. ¿No lo era él? Apenas si podía recordar mujeres antes de Meiling.

El sentido de urgencia que lo azotaba constantemente durante estos largos años ahora se había redoblado. No podía albergar en su mente la idea de que existiera siquiera la posibilidad más remota de que su compañera estuviera a menos de una milla de él, aunque fuera en la forma de un enemigo que lo quería muerto.

Ahora que tenía su fuerza de regreso después de semanas de debilidad, quería correr en la noche, pero nunca se apartaría lejos del premio que tenía la intención de tomar. En cambio, subió al pico de la montaña, inspeccionando el área circundante.

Desde esta ventajosa posición, espió río tras río desplegándose hacia el este, luego captó la esencia de agua salada. La costa beliceña no estaba demasiado lejos en aquella dirección. Al oeste, él podía ver humanos afanándose invadiendo la tierra como hormigas, continuando la siembra del campo con minas.

Sakura definitivamente tenía que viajar al este. Shaoran era capaz de sobrevivir a la explosión de una mina, pero sabía que no podía arriesgar a un mortal dentro del radio de una milla, una mortal que posiblemente era _suya_. El viaje sería más largo, pero demostraría ser más seguro para ella al final.

A no ser que no lo lograran antes de la luna llena...

Él inmediatamente sofocó ese pensamiento. No, alcanzarían la costa antes del viernes.

Directamente debajo de él yacía el lugar de la explosión, recordándole lo que Sakura era y el poder que poseía, llenándolo de dudas con respecto a ella. ¿Incluso si daba por cierto que era su compañera, podría aceptar a una bruja como suya? ¿Presentarla al clan como su hembra?

Otra vez él se imaginó sus estremecimientos y su abandono bajo él, y su cuerpo se aceleró por ella.

_Maldición imagina algo más_.

A unas millas lejos del nuevo cráter, Shaoran espió la hilera de vehículos arruinados. Las pertenencias de ella probablemente aún estarían dentro de estos. Y en su presente situación, aún la comodidad más pequeña sería atesorada.

Podría salir esa noche, recuperar sus cosas, y cazar para ella. Podría usar su fuerza y habilidad para proveer para una hembra, una hembra que lo necesitaba. La idea lo hizo temblar con anticipación.

_Proteger. Proveer_.

El Instinto lo dirigía una vez más. Listo a obedecer, Shaoran se sumergió en la selva.

Durante la siguiente hora, cazó bajo la intermitente lluvia, recorriendo la ladera de la montaña y los ríos con una ferocidad renovada. Por fin, después de una vida de espera, hacía lo que había nacido para hacer, y quiso aullar al cielo con satisfacción.

Sí, Shaoran sabía que todo esto podría ser falso. Con su cuerpo y alma, sentía una cosa, aún cuando su mente temía la verdad. Pero por mucho tiempo, no había conocido nada más que miseria y el anhelo.

Incluso Meiling habría entendido que la atracción de la bruja era demasiado fuerte para resistírsele...

Las nubes se apartaron, revelando la luna creciente. Levantó el rostro a la luz que controlaba a los de su especie, y el poder de ésta lo llenó de temor, tal como había hecho todos sus años. Aún ahora la luna provocaba tanto temor y ansía guerreando en su interior.

Cuando bajó el rostro, estrechó sus ojos en dirección de Sakura.

Si ella realmente le perteneciera... la bruja haría bien en temer lo que era.

* * *

><p>Después que Terada se marchara, claramente reacio en dejar a Rika, aunque ella parecía ser inconsciente de su atracción, los cinco restantes comieron tanta fruta sin madurar como pudieron tolerar, y tomaron sus lugares alrededor del fuego para el reparto.<p>

Yue se había trasladado a dormir al lado de Sakura, y ella estaba de acuerdo, pero Yukito había dicho algo cortante en *_Demonish_ que hizo que Yue entrara ceñudo a la cueva, y luego se apartara de ella.

Cuando los demás se dispersaron para dormir uno por uno, Sakura permaneció del todo despierta, además de helada y hambrienta. Aunque estuvieran en una selva, esta cueva se ubicaba en la elevación más alta. El aire nocturno en el interior era húmedo y fresco, y su largo cabello aún no se había secado.

Yukito también permaneció despierto, y después de echar más madera al fuego, cojeó hacia donde ella yacía.

- ¿Cómo está tu pierna? —preguntó ella.

- Curándose rápidamente.

- Me alegra oírlo —dijo, recordando otra vez todo lo que había hecho por ella—. Escucha, Yukito, gracias por ayudarme esta noche. Por toda tu ayuda.

- No fue nada. —Cuando se sentó a su lado, su atención vagó hacia los cuernos dañados de él. Uno tenía un trozo astillado, y al otro le faltaban cuatro pulgadas desde el extremo.

El primer, y único novio a largo plazo de Sakura, _Eriol_, había sido un demonio de tormenta. Después de salir con él durante años, sabía cuán importante eran los cuernos para un demonio macho. Incluso las hembras eran vanidosas con sus diminutos y suaves cuernos que parecían más bien lindos accesorios de pelo.

Y los demonios de furia, cuando sus cuernos estaban erectos y afilados, las puntas segregaban un veneno mortal. Su clase no siempre conseguía saltar desde atrás. Perder un extremo sería un impedimento para un guerrero.

- ¿Qué pasó aquí? —Ella apenas se impidió extender la mano y rozar con su dedo sobre este, eso habría sido totalmente tabú

- ¿Dolió?

- Como el infierno. Luché un poco cuando era más joven.

- Apuesto que fue con Yue. Él negó con la cabeza.

- No vivimos en la misma casa al crecer. El heredero siempre es separado de los demás.

Eso explicaría las diferencias en sus acentos y portes.

En una obvia tentativa de cambiar de tema, él dijo:

- Sabes, algo me impactó curiosamente esta noche.

- ¿Sólo _una_ cosa te impactó curiosamente?

Él levantó una ceja, luego continuó;

- Antes, cuando mencioné que le había dicho al Lykae que nos dejara, creía que estarías más contenta. —¿Por qué estaba Yukito estudiando su reacción así?

- Estuve sumamente contenta. —Completamente—. De buena me libré.

- Si no lo supiera, pensaría que incluso ahora deseas que él hubiera vuelto.

- Ah, pero tú _realmente_ lo sabes Li está rabioso, y necesita que lo pongan en su lugar. Aunque tal vez no debería decir nada malo de él ya que obviamente son amigos. Lo salvaste esta noche, de mí.

- Lo hice también por ti. No quería que te arrepintieras de tomar su cabeza.

- Soy una bruja, estoy segura que habría encontrado un modo de continuar. —Ella inclinó su cabeza hacia él—. Y en verdad diste la cara por LI ante los demás.

Asintió.

- Shaoran y yo luchamos juntos muchos años. Y en una batalla salvó la vida de mi hermana más joven.

- ¿Li? —Ante el grave asentimiento de Yukito, ella preguntó—: ¿Entonces cómo pudo atraparte en primer lugar?

Yukito se encogió de hombros.

- Creo que sintió una pizca de sobresalto al verme dentro, pero francamente, yo le habría hecho lo mismo. Era una competición, y él deseaba desesperadamente esa llave.

En un tono indiferente, ella dijo:

- Supongo que debió haber amado muchísimo a su compañera.

- No puedo asegurarlo. Nunca tuve la oportunidad de verlos a Meiling y él juntos. Sólo estuvieron juntos durante unas semanas antes de que ella muriera.

- ¿Meiling? ¿Era fey?

- Sí. Una princesa de los fey. Muy hermosa, según todas las historias.

¿_Princesa_? Pensó Sakura, pasando una mano por su enmarañado cabello. ¿_Hermosa_?

Desconcertada. Por su aspecto de Pig Pen4 la molestó aún más que un momento antes. Su mano se detuvo cuando Yukito la estudió socarronamente.

- ¿Cómo murió ella?

- Escuché que fue un accidente en los bosques.

- ¿Entonces qué quiso decir él cuando dijo que era responsable de su muerte?

- Estaba con ella y se culpa a sí mismo.

- Hay más hechos en esa historia que eso.

- Lo siento, Sakura, pero no es mi historia para contarla. Y lamentablemente, no puedo recomendar que le preguntes sobre eso tampoco.

- Ah. Bien, no es como si fuera a permanecer despierta todas las noches pensando en eso.

- ¿No? Pareces sentir curiosidad por él.

- Es mi enemigo. Es una buena idea aprender sobre él.

- Tienes razón, desde luego. Contestaré cualquier pregunta que pueda.

Ella vaciló, luego no pudo evitar preguntar:

- ¿Qué hace por lo general cuando no está luchando por algo?

- Una vez fue jovial, pero siempre hacía su propio camino. Desde la muerte de su compañera, ha estado muriendo lentamente, volviéndose frío e indiferente. Incluso, unos dicen que ha enloquecido. Admitiré que puede ser brusco, diciendo exactamente lo que piensa, pero los demás se equivocaron esta noche, nunca ha sido innecesariamente cruel.

- ¿Por qué odia tanto a las brujas?

- No sé los hechos concretos, pero creo que su familia fue herida por una de algún modo. Además, todo Lykae desconfía de las brujas. Y creo que instintivamente las temen un poco.

- No puedo ver a Li temiendo algo.

- Cierto, él siempre está en la primera línea de combate en una batalla, es el primero en encontrar al enemigo. Pero con tu clase... —Él se calmó y bajo la voz—. Lo he visto inconscientemente cruzar la calle para mantenerse lejos de una adivina. Fue totalmente inconsciente de eso.

- ¡No puede ser! —Cuando alguien masculló dormido, suavizó su tono de voz para decir—: Entonces mi ataque de esta noche debió de desconcertarlo completamente, nunca mejor dicho.

Él sonrió abiertamente, mostrando sus dientes aún blancos y cortos colmillos.

- Sí, pero eso es una cosa sobre Shaoran, lo supera bastante pronto.

Cuando ella meditó lo que había aprendido, Yukito dijo:

- Hay una cosa que debes recordar si alguna vez tropiezas con él u otro Lykae. Si quieres la clave para entenderlos, entiende que realmente son _como lobos_. Si estás a su alrededor lo suficiente, podrás verlo claramente.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- ¿Alguna vez has escuchado algo del Instinto Lykae?

Ella asintió.

- Ellos tienen un espíritu de lobo dentro de ellos o algo así. Los hace aullar a la luna, morder a sus compañeras de cama, rasguñar de manera poco apropiada, bla, bla...

Él parecía, por alguna razón, contento por su impertinente respuesta.

- Es un poco más complicado que eso. Pero hablaremos más mañana. —Él se acostó a su lado y cerró los ojos—. Intenta dormir. El próximo viaje será arduo...

Horas más tarde, Sakura aún estaba despierta, más hambrienta y ahora temblorosa. Aunque fuera abyectamente miserable, pensaba que dormiría por alguna...

- _Ven a mí_ —escuchó desde la distancia.

Se puso de pie enseguida, entrecerrando los ojos a las sombras. En la entrada de la cueva, calientes ojos ámbar brillaban en la oscuridad. ¡Él había vuelto!

- Ah, así que te excita mi regreso —murmuró él—. Tu corazón se acelera ante el sonido de mi voz.

¡Qué cara!

- Sólo porque estoy impaciente por lanzarte contra algo más. Eso _nunca_ me hartará.

- Tienes frío y aún estás empapada.

- Nada se te escapa.

- Tengo algo de comer para ti.

El pensamiento de más paquetes de gel o plátanos verdes, casi le hace sentir náuseas, pero entonces el olor de algo cocinado, algo _divino_, la asaltó.

- ¿Qué es ese olor? —preguntó ella mientras los demás se despertaban uno a uno.

- Comida para ti, Sakura —contestó él—. Un banquete. —A un lado de su posición en el extremo de la cueva, ella vislumbró algo parecido a pescado asado a la parrilla y cangrejo, así como una especie de carne tostada colocada sobre un suave ijar de madera. Suculentas frutas se apilaban en abundancia, sin un plátano verde entre ellos.

Con la boca hecha agua, Yukito murmuró:

- Creo que tu Lykae intenta impresionarte. Lo que no puede tomar, lo tentará.

- Cierra la boca, demonio —dijo ella, y él le dirigió una media sonrisa.

- Hay alimento suficiente para todos, y negociaré por ello —dijo Li.

- ¿Qué quieres? —preguntó Rika, frotándose los ojos.

- Como probablemente habrás escuchado por casualidad, parece que la pequeña bruja podría haber echado más que un hechizo sobre mí, un hechizo que me hace pensar en ella como mi compañera. Así que no la dejaré fuera de mi vista, yo _seré_ su acompañante en su viaje por la selva y lucharé contra quien intente interponerse en mi camino. Cuando arregle mis planes para ella y ella esté de acuerdo, ustedes lo respetarán también. Ninguna interferencia.

- ¿Qué planeas para mí? —exigió Sakura, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

- Tienes tres opciones, Sakura. Primero, niega que hayas lanzado el hechizo. Segundo, admite la verdad y quítalo. O tercero, mientras que dure nuestra aventura harás un voto de no usar magia cerca, o en mí, otra vez y te prepararás a ti misma para tener un compañero.

- ¿Qué significa eso exactamente?

- En pocas palabras, proporcionaré alimento para ti, te protegeré, y tú harás lo que te diga. —Cuando ella chisporroteó, le dijo—: Creo que una vez que hayas experimentado el gusto de tener a un avasallador, dominante Lykae, ordenándote lo que sea necesario querrás deshacerte de mí.

- ¡_Ya_ quiero deshacerme de ti! —gritó ella—. Elegiría a un enloquecido íncubo antes que ti, y lo recibiría con una alegre sonrisa y lo besaría.

- Auch, eso duele, brujita —dijo él, no pareciendo para nada herido.

- Incluso aunque haya hecho todo de lo que me acusas, no sé revertirlo. Has visto directamente el poco control que tengo sobre mis poderes.

- La necesidad es la madre de la invención. Si me enfermas al estar tan cerca de mí, estoy seguro de que te figuraras por qué. O simplemente puedes negar que lo hayas hecho.

- Sakura, sólo dile que no lo hiciste —dijo Rika.

¡Ella no podía!

- No creo haberlo hecho. Pero yo... no puedo realizar un voto sobre eso.

- Entonces tienes sólo otras dos opciones. Decide. — Yukito le dijo—: Ganas un festín y otro macho para protegerte, si no interfieres cuando te trate como suya.

Sakura recorrió con la mirada la cueva. _¡Lo estaban considerando!_ Todos excepto Yue, que tenía una calculadora e inquietante mirada en sus ojos.

- Tu gente se ha vuelto loca. Lo desprecio. —Ella encontró la mirada de Li y exclamó—: Si piensas que dormiré contigo, estás chiflado, trastornado.

- No tengo ninguna necesidad de _obligarte_ a dormir conmigo —interrumpió él, en tono muy satisfecho—No es parte de este trato.

- Nunca estaré de acuerdo con esto. Nunca...

- Antes de que decidas —interrumpió Li —, entérate que si tú fueras mi compañera me aseguraría que tuvieras lo que sea que necesitaras para estar cómoda. — Sus labios se separaron cuando él tiró del bolso _de ella_ desde detrás suyo y empezó a rebuscar en él—. Como tu cepillo de dientes. —Sostuvo en alto su cepillo de dientes rosado.

¿Él había recuperado sus cosas del coche? Y se entretuvo husmeando entre sus pertenencias.

Ella había visto la ferocidad de Li, y ahora conseguía un buen vistazo de su lado astuto, de su lado juguetón. Podía ver lo que Yukito había estado hablando. Li parecía... _lobuno._

Entonces recordó lo que tenía en su bolso. _Ah, gran Hekate_. El temor se instaló en el hueco de su estómago. Sakura tenía cosas privadas allí, puñeteras cosas del tipo personales que llevas en un bolso. Como un tubo de pintalabios que no lo era realmente.

- O esto. —Él descuidadamente dio golpecitos en sus parches de control natal—. No tengo idea de qué hace esto, pero reconozco que las personas que usan parches sea cual sea el motivo podrían estar impacientes por uno nuevo. —Él mostró su iPod después—. A mi parecer las hembras de tu edad no pueden pasar mucho tiempo sin escuchar música o se vuelven irracionales e imposibles de tratar. ¿Y cuánto tiempo es para ti, entonces? —Él sacó una botella con etiqueta azul y la sacudió—. Tenías varias botellas de Orangina5 en tu Jeep. Debe gustarte, ¿no?

_¡No el Orangina!_ Su boca salivo aún más.

- Y aquí está tu trozo de oro Maya el cual probablemente deseas conservar. —Él sostuvo en alto el pesado tocado. _Bellísimo_.

Ella vagamente recordaba haberlo visto en la mano cercenada de un íncubo, como si se lo ofreciera, pero había creído que esa pieza se había perdido en aquel cráter. Si Li le entregara el tocado del íncubo, sería su primer pago como una mercenaria mística.

_¡No, resístete!_ ¿Actuar como su compañera? ¿Seguir sus órdenes? Ella podría resistir la tentación del alimento y el Orangina. Aún podría resistirse al _oro_, pero allí estaba él socavando sus fuerzas una vez más.

Y _lo_ encontraría. Pero quizás no reconociera lo que era...

- Y tu lápiz de labios —dijo él con un malicioso brillo en sus ojos. Ah, no, él lo sabía, y estaba jugando con ella. ¡Iba morirse de mortificación!

Su rostro se puso caliente cuando él añadió:

- Debes estar necesariamente dolorida por esto después de tres semanas sin él.

_Jugando conmigo... _

—Devuélveme mis cosas —dijo ella entre dientes—. ¡Ahora!

- Ven a mí, acepta mis planes, y lo haré. Tomará hasta el viernes alcanzar la civilización. Hasta entonces, te trataré como mía.

Alimento, ropa seca, un cepillo de dientes, ausencia de la abrasadora humillación...

- Un día —contestó ella.

Con voz firme, él repitió:

- Hasta el viernes.

Mientras dudaba largo tiempo, la actitud de él parecía desinteresada y distante, como si simplemente le diera igual que ella dijera que no. Pero cuando lo estudió minuciosamente mientras él esperaba, descubrió algo más.

Shaoran Li retenía el aliento.

Si usaba magia contra él o no, no era importante en este intercambio. Por alguna razón, él quería ese maldito arreglo. Ella podía usar eso.

Cuándo se obligó a empezar caminar, Yue le preguntó:

- ¿No estarás de acuerdo con esto? ¿Dormir con él por un poco de pescado? Si es ese el caso, espera media hora por mí hasta que regrese con mi pesca.

- He dicho que el sexo no forma parte de este trato —chirrió Li —. Así que, Yue, ¿por qué negociaría para conseguir a una hembra en mi cama cuándo apenas puedo mantenerlas fuera de ella?

Sakura levantó las cejas, siendo consciente de que ella sólo captaba la superficie de esta conversación. También sentía que Yue sencillamente esperaba la oportunidad para atacar.

Cuando ella se dirigió hacia Li, él guardó sus cosas en su bolso y con aire de suficiencia acarició la tierra a su lado. Ella se sentó bruscamente más lejos de lo indicado, pero él simplemente la arrastró más cerca.

- Ella ha aceptado su parte —les dijo él a los demás mientras daba a Sakura una amplia hoja cubierta con el pescado asado—. Aceptan que no interferirán en nuestro viaje. —Un rico aguacate cortado en rodadas siguió después.

- Sakura, no tienes que hacer esto —dijo Rika, a pesar de que miraba fijamente la comida.

Sakura alzó la barbilla.

- No. Lo haré. Si sobreviví a algo tan desagradable como al confinamiento con el íncubo, debo ser capaz de aguantar incluso a un Lykae por un par de días.

Tierney dijo:

- Bien, no espero una invitación impresa. —Cuando él y Rika atacaron el ofrecimiento, Yue cruzó de un salto la cueva, viéndose sanguinario.

- Me vengaré de esto —le susurró Sakura a Li —. No tengo que usar la magia para hacerte lamentar el tratar de humillarme.

- Creí que el "tubo de lápiz de labios" podría persuadirte. Y ni siquiera tengo que conectarlo.

Sus mejillas ardieron de nuevo.

- ¿Ya has terminado?

- No puedo decirlo. —Cuando el tiempo pasó, él se inclinó cerca del oído de ella para murmurar:

- Después de que comas, voy a disfrutar dándote un agradable y largo baño...

* * *

><p>- Aún no entiendo por qué no podíamos dormir en esa cueva —dijo Sakura mientras Li la sacaba para adentrarse en la noche.<p>

- Porque mi cueva es mejor que la suya.

- ¿Lo sabes, o te lo imaginas? —La lluvia, el alboroto de las cigarras y las ranas resonando en la maleza circundante la forzaron a levantar la voz—. ¿Está lejos? — Cuándo él sacudió la cabeza, ella dijo—: ¿Entonces por qué tenemos que ir de la mano por la selva? Parece que por este sendero pasó un tractor averiado.

- Regresé por este camino mientras comías para asegurarme que estuviera despejado. También traje tus cosas —dijo mientras la llevaba hacia la entrada de una cueva iluminada.

Cuando cruzaron el umbral, unas alas se agitaron ruidosamente en las sombras antes de volver a calmarse. En el interior, un fuego ardía. Al lado de este, vio que él había desempaquetado algunas de sus cosas, y había arreglado un camastro.

- Bien, nadie puede decir que seas pesimista, Li. —Dijo separando con fuerza su mano de la de él—. Aunque llamarte _mentiroso_ sería más adecuado.

Él simplemente se apoyó contra la pared, pareciendo complacido al verla explorar por sí misma. Ella había leído sobre esta parte de Guatemala y sabía que aquí las cavernas de caliza se extendían por debajo de la tierra como una enorme red. Sobre ellos se elevaba un techo abovedado del que colgaban estalactitas.

- ¿Qué tiene esta cueva de especial?

- La mía tiene murciélagos.

Ella bufó:

- Si me pego a ti, conseguiré sólo lo mejor.

- Los murciélagos significan menos mosquitos. Y también hay una bañera para que disfrutes. —Dijo mientras hacía gestos con sus manos para dirigir su atención al área más profunda del interior. Una corriente subterránea con una playa arenosa serpenteaba por la caverna. Los ojos de ella se ensancharon. Una pequeña piscina se ubicaba a un lado, no mucho más grande que un jacuzzi extra grande, y alineados a lo largo del borde estaba sus artículos de aseo, su manopla, y su toalla. Su bolso, lleno con toda su ropa limpia, estaba justo al lado.

Sakura gritó al verla, doblándose para dar un tirón a sus cordones. Liberada de sus botas, dio un saltito hacia adelante sobre un pie para quitarse uno de los calcetines y luego hizo lo mismo con el otro. No se detuvo en ningún momento hasta que estuvo a punto de desabrochar sus pantalones cortos.

Echándole un vistazo se le encontró mirándola con un destello de expectativa en los ojos.

- Te marcharás, desde luego.

- O podría ayudarte.

- He practicado un poco lo de bañarme por mi misma antes y no creo que vaya a tropezar en el camino.

- Pero estás cansada. ¿Por qué no me dejas ayudarte? Ahora que tengo dos manos otra vez, estoy impaciente por usarlas.

- O me das intimidad o no me baño.

- Muy bien. —Él se encogió de hombros—. Me marcharé, porque prescindir del baño _no_ es una opción. Llámame si me necesitas.

_Demasiado fácil_. Sabía que él había capitulado con demasiada facilidad, pero la llamada del agua era irresistible. Se desnudó, lanzando los pantalones cortos, la ropa interior, la camiseta sin mangas, y el usado parche a una pila destinada a ser echada al fuego más tarde. Luego entró en el agua, y gimió con alegría.

El agua no estaba caliente, pero estaba tibia y se sentía deliciosa contra el húmedo aire de la cueva. Se zambulló para luego nadar hasta el borde. Él había pensado en todo, cepillo de dientes, dentífrico, champú y acondicionador. Cogió su cepillo de dientes y se cepilló cuidadosamente cada diente.

Después vertió jabón líquido en su manopla y la restregó sobre cada pulgada de su cuerpo. Acababa de terminar de lavarse por segunda ver y de aclararse el pelo cuando Li se acercó, con los pies desnudos, sin llevar nada más que un par de vaqueros y el medallón colgando del cuello.

Ella se sumergió bruscamente hasta que el agua le llegó al cuello.

- ¡Dijiste que me darías intimidad! —farfulló ella—. Lo prometiste. —En ningún caso se consideraba una persona tímida, pero no veía ninguna razón de tentarlo con los bienes que nunca conseguiría.

- Aye, y mantuve mi promesa. —A la luz del fuego, vio que su pecho era macizo, esculpido, espolvoreado con cabellos de oro contra su piel bronceada—. No hay forma en que los demás sean capaces de verte.

- Sabes muy bien que me refería a ti.

Frunció el ceño, como si ella hubiera dicho una tontería.

- Los compañeros tienen un concepto diferente de intimidad —dijo él, despojándose lentamente de los vaqueros, dejando a su espectacular cuerpo completamente sin ropas.

Sin habla, ella era incapaz de hacer algo salvo contemplar la extensión de piel y los abultados músculos. Su mirada bajó aún más, pasando del esculpido torso al rastro de pelo más oscuro que bajaba por su ombligo. Aún aturdida, ella buscó sus ojos tras haber visto su enorme erección.

Había sentido cuán grande era pero aún no estaba preparada para atestiguar su tamaño. Con cada segundo que se quedaba con la boca abierta, su pene se ponía más duro, hinchándose ante sus ojos. La respiración de él se hizo más rápida, aún más porque ella parecía no poder apartar la mirada.

La ancha cabeza que una vez había acariciado brevemente se puso resbaladiza, y su vista provocó una contracción de respuesta entre sus muslos, tan potente que casi lanzó un grito...

Sabía lo que estaba pasando, sufría el fenómeno inmortal de _sobre estimulación_.

La transición de mortal a inmortal era un momento de incómoda adaptación. La vista y el sentido del olfato mejoraban exponencialmente, e incluso la conciencia táctil aumentaba, pero llevaba tiempo para los mortales transformados acostumbrarse a la diferencia.

En resumen, sus sentidos la bombardeaban, y eso era un problema. Porque sentidos sobrehumanos significaban lujuria sobrehumana.

- Dioses, Sakura —dijo él con voz áspera—, puedo _sentir_ tus ojos en mí.

Finalmente se obligó a sí misma a arrastrar la mirada lejos. Tan pronto como le dio la espalda, oyó que él entraba en el agua. Con un grito ahogado, se lanzó a un lado para salir, pero él la agarró de un brazo, pasando el otro alrededor de su cintura.

- ¡Déjame ir! —exigió, luchando contra él, brevemente atontada por la dureza que se mecía dándole golpecitos.

- Disfruto con tu contoneo, pero no tanto con tus puntapiés. ¡Ach, cuida de no golpearme en los testículos! ¡Ambos vamos a necesitarlos en buen funcionamiento!

- ¡Escoria! ¡Bastardo, deja de pincharme con... con _eso_!

- Continúa retorciéndote, bruja, y ni siquiera seré capaz de retener mis caderas.

Se congeló, sin aliento y entendió que no podía luchar contra él de todos modos. Él también respiraba con fuerza, pero no por el esfuerzo. Ella sentía su aliento caliente en el cuello y en el oído y tembló consiguiendo que sus pezones se endurecieran contra el brazo de él.

- ¿Necesitas mi ayuda con esto, a pesar de no querer admitirlo?

- ¿Crees que no puedo asearme?

- Te has cepillado los dientes durante unos buenos diez minutos, y te has lavado el pelo dos veces y probablemente lo harás una vez más para asegurarte así que seguro que tienes los brazos cansados.

- ¡No lo están! —Lo _estaban_—. Estoy bien.

- ¿Ah? Entonces déjame ver tus manos. —Ella puso los ojos en blanco y levantó sus manos. Ante el chasquido de él, ella bajó la mirada. ¡Sus uñas estaban sucias! Su cara enrojeció rabiosamente. ¡_Maldito_!

Cuando la hizo darse la vuelta, ella cubrió sus pechos con un brazo. Fulminando al techo con la mirada, permitió que él la lavara una mano a la vez. Usando la espuma, masajeó cada dedo desde la base hasta la punta.

Sus párpados comenzaron a ponerse pesados cuando él firmemente presionó sus pulgares en sus palmas, primero en una y luego en la otra.

- Tus manos son tan pequeñas —dijo él, su voz agradablemente baja y ronca—. Pero bellas. —Ella apenas si sofocó un temblor.

Finalmente le dejó ir, y de manera desconcertante, ella se tambaleó. Una vez que abrió los ojos, reunió la suficiente energía para arremeter de nuevo contra él, pero se encontró con él raspando la garra de su pulgar contra la piedra caliza.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

- Quitándole el filo. Dame esas pequeñas manos otra vez. —Masajeó hasta que el ánimo de luchar se esfumó. Cuando con cuidado comenzó a limpiar con la garra sin filo bajo cada una de sus uñas, ella miró su rostro. Sus cejas estaban alineadas por la concentración mientras minuciosamente realizaba su tarea, como si esta fuera muy importante para él.

- Ahí tienes —dijo cuando terminó—. Ahora a limpiar todo ese pelo tuyo. —Dijo aflojando su apretón.

Todavía relajada y cooperativa, lo dejó recostarla. Con sus garras retraídas, masajeó su cabeza a fondo hasta que ella sintió que tenía la consistencia de la arcilla. Y sabía que él tenía esa mirada de concentración mientras lo hacía, porque quería acertar en esto. Lo que ella no sabía era el por qué.

Si esto era una forma de torturar y hacerla lo bastante miserable para quitar el hechizo, entonces él estaba haciendo un trabajo de pacotilla con ella.

Pero Li no podía creer realmente que ella fuera suya. ¿Podía?

* * *

><p>Mientras esparcía el champú por su largo cabello, dijo:<p>

- Sakura, esto no está tan mal. Si hubiera sabido que era así como tenía que tratarte ni siquiera hubiera necesitado el chantaje.

- No tenías derecho a examinar mis cosas.

- Ya te advertí que me encontrarías autoritario. Es extraño, porque aún revolviendo entre tus pertenencias me han surgido más preguntas de las he conseguido contestar. ¿Para qué son esos parches que estaban en tu bolso?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

- Control de natalidad.

- ¿Un _anticonceptivo_? —preguntó él a toda prisa. Jodidamente perfecto.

- Sí, ¿y qué? —Ella se tensó - ¿Ahora crees que soy fácil?

- ¿Susceptible con el tema, Sakura?

- La mayoría de los tíos de mi edad verían el tatuaje de la espalda y el parche del brazo cómo las marcas de una fulana.

- ¿Fulana...? Ah, ya veo.

- No lo soy. Una fulana.

- Por supuesto que no —concordó él, tratando de ocultar la diversión de su tono de voz—. La mayoría de los "tíos de tu edad" sólo _esperarían_ que fueras una. Y no sabrían qué hacer contigo si así lo fueras.

- Y exactamente ¿cuántos años tienes, LI?

- Mil doscientos, más o menos.

Ella giró para echarle una mirada, como si la cifra que le había dado fuera una broma. Cuando él levantó las cejas, ella dijo:

- Gran Hekate, eres una _reliquia_. ¿No tienes un museo en el que te exhiban por algún lado? Él ignoró sus comentarios.

- Otro misterio, no encontré una navaja de afeitar en tu bolso, pero tus piernas y tus axilas están lisas.

- Depilación láser —dijo ella, tras lo que añadió—: Puedo _oír_ tu ceño formándose, Padre Tiempo —sorprendiéndolo porque realmente lo había hecho.

No dio más explicaciones, pero él no se daba por vencido.

- Haces que un hombre evoque otros lugares en los que estarás bien acicalada. —Ella tembló ante el mero susurro en su oído—. Estoy esperando la oportunidad de tocarte allí otra vez.

- ¡Ajá! ¿Por qué crees _siquiera_ que te dejaría?

- Sucede que me he dado cuenta de que eres una lujuriosa. Y me he desecho de tu pequeño consuelo. Descansa en el fondo del río. —Cuando ella jadeó, él dijo—: Me costó un minuto entender lo que era y otro minuto convencerme de que en verdad lo tenías. ¿Y al imaginarte usándolo? Me puse en tal estado, que apenas podía correr sin tropezar con mis propios pies.

- Otra vez intentas avergonzarme. Para ya. No voy a avergonzarme porque me parezco a las demás chicas de mi edad.

- No quiero que te avergüences, nunca en asuntos como este. Soy consciente que debes convertirte pronto en inmortal, sé que la necesidad debe ser aplastante. De hecho, la mayor parte de las hembras se sienten desconcertadas por toda esa nueva energía — dijo él—. Es mejor que tengan una mano firme que las guíe en el sexo inmortal.

- Y apuesto a que estarías feliz de ofrecerte como voluntario.

Aparentando un tono acongojado, él suspiró:

- Si debo... ahora inclínate hacia atrás para que pueda aclararte el pelo.

Ella vaciló, cediendo finalmente. Él la recompensó usando el agua que había calentado en su cantimplora.

- _Ooh_ —gimió ella suavemente, haciendo que su eje latiera más fuerte.

- Tan sensible. —Una vez que le hubo aclarado el pelo, bajó el tono de su voz para decir—: Si no estuvieras tan cansada, haría que te corrieras unas cuantas veces.

Irguiéndose de un tirón su pelo fustigó su barbilla y su cuello.

- ¡Eso no pasará! He aprendido la lección sobre ti. —Ella se alejó de él—. Esa rosa ya se ha marchitado.

- ¿Qué dices?

- Me perdí en un beso, y fui encerrada en una tumba a disposición de un antiguo mal que me hizo beber sangre. Fue todo causa-efecto. En fin esas son malas noticias para ti.

- Haré que cambies de idea durante el tiempo que me has concedido.

- ¿Y cómo esperas hacer eso? —preguntó ella, con mofa—. ¿Bañándome realmente, realmente bien?

- No, planeo usar mi encanto para seducirte.

- Pero tú no eres encantador. —Él le dirigió una sonrisa semi arrogante, aunque en realidad estuviera preocupado exactamente por eso—. Ni siquiera he empezado contigo. Ahora regresa aquí, tú me bañarás.

Sakura le miró con el ceño fruncido. No le gustaba este nuevo lado pícaro de Li porque, maldito fuera, realmente tenía algo de rudo encanto.

- Eso no va a pasar. Me voy, y no quiero que mires.

Él le dirigió una mirada perfilada con un ceño de decepción, como si ella se hubiera llevado su juguete, y sin tener una buena razón.

- Es lo menos que podrías hacer.

Cuando finalmente se giró dándole la espalda, ella se encontró a sí misma mirando de nuevo su piel y sus húmedos músculos. Con una fuerte sacudida de cabeza, se apresuró a salir del agua, inclinándose por la toalla que él había traído y se cubrió.

Arrodillándose al lado de su bolso lo saqueó, buscando algo para dormir. Tenía una camiseta larga y floja. ¿Dónde estaba? _Espera_... Estrechó los ojos en su dirección y lo encontró pasando una temblorosa mano sobre su rostro, sus párpados pesados.

- Me viste salir, ¿verdad? —preguntó distraídamente, comprendiendo por qué su mano derecha se encontraba oculta bajo el agua y por qué los músculos de ese brazo se movían.

- _Claro_ que lo hice —contestó él sin vergüenza—. Y describiría la vista como una experiencia que te cambia la vida. También me has hecho reflexionar si un macho puede llegar a tener la polla tan dura que esta no pueda ser doblegado.

Ella miró airadamente el techo, irritada porque él estuviera así por ella.

- ¿Cogiste mi camisa de dormir de mi bolso?

- Aye. Encontré algunas sedas allí que quiero que lleves para mí. —Desvergonzado y taimado lobo.

Sakura se mordió el labio mientras inspeccionaba los tres juegos de ropa interior que él había visto, que probablemente había sentido, y quien sabía qué más: _dignificada ninfómana, ramera, y traviesa ramera_. Qué bien. Última vez que _iba_ a comprar lencería con Tomoyo.

Se puso de pie dirigiéndose hacia la mochila de él, y hurgó en busca de la camisa más grande que pudiera encontrar. Cuando sacó una, encontró una carta doblada con un sello de lacre roto. La escritura tenía débiles manchas de sangre y era femenina.

¿Qué hembra le escribía cartas? ¿Y por qué era tan especial que la traía con él en este viaje?

Al sentir que él estaba saliendo del agua cerró su mochila. Oyó como se sacudía el pelo como un lobo detrás de ella y sintió que unas gotas de agua la golpeaban.

De espaldas a él, maniobró la toalla, procurando vestirse sin enseñar nada.

- Aunque me podría pasar toda la noche mirándote, no deberías incordiar con eso, brujilla. Ya he visto cada pulgada de ti.

Echó un vistazo sobre su hombro, sin comprender si debía estar contenta o decepcionada de que él hubiera alcanzado sus vaqueros.

- ¿Qué dices?

- Soy más alto que tú, lo suficiente para verte directamente cuando estaba detrás de ti. Y mi vista es lo bastante aguda para verte fácilmente a través del agua.

No se consideraba una persona modesta, y de todos modos no era su estilo esconder su cuerpo como una virgen ruborizada.

- En ese caso... —dijo ella, dejando caer la toalla.

Él siseó soltando el aliento. Cuando ella empezó a vestirse normalmente, él rechinó:

- ¿_Así que no eres tímida_?

¿Tímida? Ella y sus amigas hacían que las_ Girls Gone Wild6_ parecieran un círculo amigable.

- Sólo soy caritativa con los hombres lobo vejetes.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notas:<strong>_

_**4 Personaje de la tira cómica, "Peanuts". Este amigo de Charlie Brown, se caracteriza por ser sucio, su cabello desordenado y andar siempre desastroso con su estilo grunge. Camina siempre en una nube de polvo. (N. de la T.)**_

_**5 Bebida carbonatada a base de naranja, limón, y mandarina, de origen francés. (N. de la T.)**_

_**6 Serie en que mujeres jóvenes están de acuerdo en exponer sus cuerpos para la cámara. En diferentes niveles de desnudez o poses sexuales. (N. de la T.)**_

_*** Demonish: lenguaje natural de los demonios según la autora de la historia**_

_**Siento mucho la demora, pero ya estoy de vuelta.**_

_**Nuevamente gracias por su apoyo.**_

Sakuraak


End file.
